Sofia and James More that meets the Eye Sofia and James Lovestory
by Robiprime23
Summary: Sofia, the new princess of Encharthia, is beginning to realize her feelings for her step-brother, Prince James. Her feelings for him have grown since they have first meet. James is also confused about his feelings for his new step-sister, ever since he has first saw Sofia, his feelings for her were more than normal sliblings feelings. Will their love triumpf in this dire times...
1. Chapter 1 Once upon a time there was

_Hello,_

_This is my story, the story of Sofia and James. I know that there has been a long time since i last uploaded the story, and for those who are new to my story, please take note that I will change all the chapters to be perfect suited for what I have in mind._

_I thank you all, all of you who read and appreciate what I am doing. I hope that you will still have a bit of patience for this story._

_See you all soon, have a good lecture :D_

* * *

**Sofia the First**

**Chapter I Once upon a time...**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a young girl called Sofia. Sofia was living in the countryside with her mother, in a village near their Capital castle. Her mother, Miranda, was a shoemaker and although she wasn't earning much of from her work, the two were living a normal life, and even if Miranda didn't had the money to give Sofia a better life , she was offering her love, the love of a true mother.

But one day, everything was going to change. For Miranda and Sofia, this day seemed like a normal day of work, but little they know that their life was going to change. A soldier from the royal castle entered the shop and requested Miranda to make a pair of shoes for the royal family. Miranda gladly accepted, thinking that maybe she can somehow impress the king and become a royal shoemaker. In that case, she knew that she will be able to offer Sofia a better life.

_"Were going to meet the royal family" was the though that echoeded Sofia's mind_

The royal family, composed of King Roland II and his two children, James and Amber, were the rulers of their kingdom. It was indeed an honor to meet them and Miranda knew that she can't miss an oportunity like this. The next day, Sofia and her went to the castle to meet the royal family.

When they arrived at the castle, Sofia was amazed by the beauty of it. She studied every detail that she could, knowing that she could share the story with her friends from the village. The both ladies entered the royal throne room accompanied by the guards of the gateway, heading for the place where King Roland was sitting. Miranda approached the king, bowed in front of him and went to present the shoes that she worked for him. King Roland approached the shoes and the lady, and by mistake, his and her hand found their way to each other. That was the begging of the love between them, and the begging for a new life for Sofia and Miranda.

Sofia became princess at the age of 8. When she met her new family, Sofia was very excited, but in her head, she knew that she wasn't ready to be a princess. As the time passed away, she improved her princess skills , becomming one of the most appreciated princess in her royal school. She never gave up on becomming the person that her new title requested.

But the stars decited that Sofia was bound to do so much more than being a princess in a kingdom. Her fate and the road that she took were much greater than she could ever imagined.

After 8 years since she moved at the castle, Sofia was becoming a real princess, she now knew all about being a princess. But somewhere down in her hearth Sofia was the same girl that arrived at the castle, as she was having the same kindness, the same style like she was having 8 years ago.

James and Amber helped her adapt to her new life, guiding her and helping her all those years at the Royal School Prep. Amber was the old-style princess, respecting every rule and always trying to make things greater than everyone. James was more like Sofia, simple but perfect.

Sofia was 16 years old now, and James 17. But, down in their soul, they knew that everything was not ok, as their developed feelings fore each other, feelings that were much more than simple siblings feelings.

**James**

_I can't stop thinking about Sofia or about what I feel for her. Everyday, my feelings are growing. I have to confess them to her, but i don't know how. I can't hold them inside me any longer because if i don't try I will lose her to another prince and I can't even think about that. I can't even imagine seeing Sofia in someone's else arms. I must face my greatest fear, that she might not feel the same for me, but even in that case, I still need to get up and try. And I might know how I will confess my feelings to her. I will tell her at the Thursday ball. I will invite her to a romantic dance and see how she acts. After, I will take her for a walk in the garden and tell her..._

Meanwhile, in the other side of the castle, Sofia was having a conversation with her rabbit pet, Clover.

"The ball is in three days princess, have you decited what you are going to wear" Clover asked while he was eating carrots

" I haven't choose one yet" Sofia replied while she went to sit on the chair near the window. "I was thinking of wearing my usual dress"

" Come on princess, this isn't a normal party, it is a grand ball hosted by your family " Clover said and approached her " You need to impress everyone, including him "

" Him? " Sofia looked at Clover. " If you are reffering to James, you are making yourself illusions" Sofia rose and headed to the desk where her books were arranged. " I am trying anyway to move foward and erase every feeling for him from my heart "

" Why would you do that princess? " Clover went behind. " You don't know what he feels, and as I always tell you, the way he is looking at you, the way he is acting when he is with you and everything else seems to confirm my suspicions "

" Clover, he is my brother ". Sofia stood up and watched her friend. " Even if we have the same feelings, the others will not accept it. There is nothing that can come from this, because everything is against "us" "

" That is not the way you should think about this. He is your step-brother, so you are not blood-related. And beside all of this, if you two share your feelings, you should fight for them, not run away"

Sofia was stunned by the words of her friend. She picked him up and went at the window, taking a glance at the beautiful lake that was surrounding her castle.

" You are right Clover. I must face my feelings, not run away from them. After all, he is special to me. He always took care of me and everything. He was the one that helped me when I needed support and he always make me feel like I am more than the others see in me. I will find out the truth at the ball. If he shows interest in other girls, than everything is clear. If not, then i will talk with him and face everything, even risking of us not being the same. Anyway, I was thinking about going at the village, i need some fresh air "

" Good ideea, i was anyway thinking about a short trip to the kitchen " Clover answered and jumped out of Sofia's arms. " See you later princess"

Sofia went to the stables and prepared to leave. But in the last moment, she saw James heading towards her.

" Where are you going Sof? " He asked

" I want to visit Ruby, Jade and Lucinda in the village. I was thinking to have a picnic with them " She answered and showed him the bag. " You want to join us? "

" It will be my honor, my princess" James responded and began to laugh

" You and your jokes "

As the carriage left, the two were enjoying their ride, talking about the ball that was upcomming in only a few days.

" So, are you excited about the ball '' James asked

" I admit I'm a bit nervous about it'' Sofia replied.

" Why are you '' James continued. " It's only a ball after all"

" It's not much anyway. I heard some rumors at school about me not being a born princess and the same stuff like always '' Sofia replied. " I am nervous about it because I don't want to mess it up "

" You don't need to worry Sof'' James grabbed her hand. " You are special even if you are not a "born princess", and the persons that said this about you are only trying to intimidate you. Perhaps that is what they want, but I will be there for you, even if you mess all up. You are a true princess to me "

" Thank you James!'' Sofia kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. " You always make me feel better. I am so lucky to have you"

_" And I am lucky to have you too " James though_

The carriage continued it's journey to the village. When it has arrived there, Sofia and James went to find their friends. Soon they meet Ruby, Jade and Lucinda. They gathered in the central square and headed for the hills near the village, a place where Sofia endjoyed to go with them when they were younger. But suddently, Sofia reminded that she needs to go and take some stuff from her old house, not far from there.

"Guys ,I need to take some stuff from my old house. You mind if I go now? " She asked while looking fir the key in her bag.

" No problem. Can we come with you? " Ruby asked

" Sure, why not . But who will stay behind with our stuff here? " Sofia continued

" I will stay here and keep James company. I am sure he needs it " Lucinda joked

" You are sure that you don't need any help there Sof?" James aasked

" It's ok James. I will be back fast. Ready girls? " Sofia stoond up

"Ready " Jade and Ruby answered and all three headed towards the house.

James was watching Sofia heading foward and was thinking how much he loves her and how much she needs her. Every moment in which she was away from him was a terrible nightmare, a nightmare from which James wanted to wake up, take her lover in his arms and spend the eternity in that way.

_" My god, I love her so much. Why didn't I went with her " James though_

" James, I am talking with you" Lucinda shouted while she was shaking him.

" Hmm, what?" He asked

" You didn't responded my question" Lucinda said. " What were you thinking about, other than Sofia"

" What do you mean"

" Don't play fool with me, you think me that blind. It's obviously what is going on here. You like her" Lucinda punched his shoulder

" I really don't know what you are talking about" James tried to change the subject

" Look, Sofia is probably my best friend and I care about her a lot. And it is not that I will run to Sofia and shout that you like her, which I know you do. It is obviously because you look at her in a very special way, you care for her very much and you are very kind to her. If you would ask me, you and her look like a good match because I know that you will take care of her" Lucinda explained to him as he put her hand on his. " Now, if there is anything I can do, tell me"

" Ok, you are right about everything. I really love Sofia, more than a sister or a step-sister. I love her from all my heart and I really want to tell her. But I am ..."

" Afraid of losing her in tha case she will reject you"

" Yes, I know that there are two cases here. If she likes me too, everything will be as I imagine, perfect. If she doesn't like me, we will change and she will push me away" James replied

" Well, I can try to find out what she feels for you" Lucinda answered while she poured herself and to James a cup of tea.

" No, if you will try to do that, it will be suspicious because we just talked. Still I have a plan. I will confess her my feelings at the ball. There I will know for sure if she really likes me or if she does not" He continued

" A good plan. But what if you are wrong and you will still tell her ?"

" Then I will accept my fate and move on, even if it will be impossible for me " James responded as he looked in the direction in which Sofia left. " They are comming back, we will continue our talk later"

" Ok, but still, if you need my help I am here to help you "

" Help him with what ? " Sofia interrupted them, looking strange at them both.

" He asked me to look in my magical books for a spell " Lucinda answered and gave James a quick sign to let him know that she has everything under control. " You arrived pretty fast"

" It wasn't a long walk and we didn't had to carry many things back to the carriage" Sofia replied as she set down near them

The time passed, and while James was having a football game with Ruby, Jade and some kids from the village, Sofia founded herself alone with Sofia. Sofia was feeling that she should tell her friend about James and ask her a opinion about everything.

" Lucinda, can I trust you with something? " She asked

" Of course, what is it"

" Well, it's about something I have been feeling lately... I know it will sound strange, but I think I have a crush... on James" Sofia replied while Lucinda reacted by spilling the tea in her cup

" I can be such a fool sometime. Sorry, but I was suprised a bit. You are saying that you like James" She continued by trying to forget the little incident

" Indeed, I have been feeling this lately, and I didn't know what to do "

" Well, you should tell him " Lucinda told her while she took a muffin

" How to do such a thing, what if he thinks me as a crazy person... "

" You are afraid of what James might think about you liking him or what he might do if he doesn't like you ? " Lucinda asked

" Both of them " Sofia continued while she looked at James. " I am afraid of losing him, even as a brother. In this way, I can still dream and be with him, even if not fully "

" Yes, but you will never know the truth, and maybe in the future you will find out that he liked you and it will be too late to do something about it "

" I know. And the most scary part is that i can't find the courage inside me to risk everything" She looked at her hands. " Somehow, I believe that I will look like a fool one if I tell him"

" But do you have a plan ?" Lucinda asked

" I do. I will see how things go at the ball. If he will show interes in other girls, then it's all clear to me"

" And if not ?"

" If he doesn't do that, I will confront him and tell him everything" Sofia replied while she looked at his dreamboy. " If I had a small clue... " Sofia said

" You'll find out, and everything is going to be ok" Lucinda put her hand on Sofia's shoulder. " Now, let's change subject or they might hear something "

" Agree, let's join them " Sofia said as she step up and headed towards James and the others. But as she approached with Lucinda, a kid kicked the ball into Sofia's leg and made her fall hard. Seeing all of this, James runned towards her like hell to see if she is ok.

" Sofia, are you allright ? " He asked as he took her in his arms

" I am ok but my leg hurts "

" We need to take you to the castle and let a doctor examine you " James replied as he rose with her in his arms. " We have to go, we will see you later guys"

James took Sofia back to the carriage and headed back to the castle fast. He never let Sofia from his arms and continuously said to her that everything will be ok, that she will be fine. When they arrived, they were greated by their parents.

" Sofia, James, what happened ?" Roland asked as he approached them with Miranda

" Sofia fell because she was hit by a ball " James explained as they headed towards Sofia's room. " I think that you should send for the doctor to look at her leg"

" Indeed, I will meet you in her room " Roland said as he went for the doctor

" Well, this is a bad thing " Miranda said while James put Sofia in her bed. " We were supposed to go at a council for two days before the ball, but if your leg is hurt you two are going to have to stay behind "

" It's not that bad " Sofia replied. " It's hurts a lot probably because of the fall "

" Anyway, it's probably best if you two stay behind. We need someone to look for the castle " Miranda continued. " Some of the staff and Baileywick are going to come with us, and the others were send home. We though that we are going to take you two with us. Only the guards are going to be here to protect the castle "

" I can take care of her " James said.

" I know you will " Miranda replied. " You always looked and took care of her everytime she needed "

" Well, the doctor is here " Roland entered and headed towards Sofia alongside the doctor

After the doctor examinated her, he recomanded to Sofia to rest a bit and her leg will heal fast.

" Well, looks like you two are going to stay behind. Amber is at Hildegard for two days, and I ordered some of our staff to stay with you two" Roland explained . " They are returning to the castle tomorrow morning"

" I will leave a note with everything that you will need to do for Sofia . I am counting on you James " Miranda replied

" Of course, I can handle this no problem " James answered

" Ok then, our carriage is ready to leave. Take care of yourselves " Roland said as all took their goodbye hugs

After their parents left, James went in the kitchen to prepare Sofia something to eat.

**James**

_How a great chance to show my feelings for you Sofia. It's like the destiny is on my side. Look what I do for her, I even cook, me…. How impressing. Sometime I suprise myself and I know she will be very proud to see that I am taking care of her. After all I own her this because Sofia always helped me, she always has been there for me, she always make me to stood up and face something, she always make me to rise when I fall, she always has been my support, she is like me, she likes adventures, she likes to have fun, she is a great leader… I really know that she is my love, my soul mate, my princess, and I will not miss this chance to show her my feelings, it's the best way. It's a great opportunity because we are alone, not at the ball when we with all the important persons... This might be **The Beginning...**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Flame between them

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye**

**Chapter 2 The Flame between them **

While James was in the kitchen to prepare the late dinner for himself and for Sofia, Sofia finally woke up.

,, What happened, wait, I am in my bed, I remember now, James brought me here '' Sofia said it loud, but nobody was in the room to hear her

She tried to stand up, but she still couldn't, as the pain was still too big. But soon, James entered the room, with their dinner. She then approached Sofia and said:

,, I see you woke up, as always you have perfect timing'' James said as he put down the plate with the dinner.

,, Wow James, you made dinner for me, this is so sweet of you '' Sofia replied to him, as she went to kiss him on the cheeks

While they were eating, they found some moments that they would just stare at the other, for them, this was now a perfect timing for the great hook-up between them.

,, So we are alone for 2 days '' Sofia said

,, Indeed, you don't like this '' James asked

,, No it's nothing, anyway, it's nice to have a prince that is looking for you, cooking for you, taking care of you ''Sofia said as she gave James a smile

,, Yea indeed, but it will be hard to take care of a princess like you '' James said as he began to laugh

,, Of course James, and also it's hard to have a novice cooker that is preparing the dinner for you ''; Sofia said as she wanted to return the joke.

,, The food is not good, it took me long to cook everything, if you don't like it, you are not forced to eat it '' James said as he began to grow sad

,, I was only joking James, the dinner is great, you really impressed me this time '' Sofia said to him

When Sofia and James finished, James took the dishes to clean them, but Sofia had to stay in bed. She stood up from the bed and she noticed that her leg wasn't hurting anymore. After that she went to the window and saw that a storm was coming in the direction of the castle. In the meantime, James returned in the room.

,, Sof, you know you should not be out of bed'' James asked her

,, I know James, but a storm is closing, and I'm afraid of storms'' Sofia said as she was looking to the clouds that were gathering

,, Don't be afraid Sofia, I will stay with you all night to be sure that you will feel safe '' James said as he took her in his arms

,, Thanks James, now I am not afraid anymore, knowing that you will stay with me '' Sofia said as she was looking in his eyes

,, No problem, you know that I am willing to do anything for you, now, what should we do, because I am not sleepy '' James asked

,, Me either, how about to play cards or play strategy and tactics war games'' Sofia asked

,, Alright then, I will now have the chance to have my revenge for the last time '' James said

,, Keep dreaming James '' Sofia replied

,, Yea prepare to be destroyed '' James said

,, I heard this before Jamie, and I am not intimidated '' Sofia said to him

,, We will see, but by the end of the game, one shall stand, and one shall fall '' James said

After some time, they were realizing that how much time has passed.

,, It's late and I'm becoming sleepy, James we should get some rest and we continue tomorrow'' Sofia said to him

,, OH, comes on Sof, just 5 more minutes'' James replied.

,, James, It's too late and we reached a stalemate, come on we can play tomorrow too'' Sofia tried to reason with him

,, Come on Sofia, I can counter you with a full offensive in the center '' James replied

,, James, it will take at least another hour or two to settle things to a standstill again, please come on let's just sleep '' Sofia said

,, Why Sof, are you afraid to lose'' James asked

,, Really, it's very late James, we will play again tomorrow '' Sofia said

,, Ok then, we will do this tomorrow, now let's get some sleep '' James said

,, Finally, but where you will sleep, i mean you can go in your room if you want'' Sofia said to him

,, No Sof, don't worry, beside you are afraid of thunder storms and i won't leave you alone, i will sleep on the sofa if I must, but I won't leave you alone '' James said to her

,, You can sleep with me in the bed, its big enough for both of us '' Sofia said

,, Really Sofia, but if you will not be able to sleep, maybe I should sleep there instead '' James said as he pointed the sofa

,, It's ok James, you can sleep with me, beside, you would have done the same for me '' Sofia said

,, As you wish your Majesty '' James said as he bowed before her

,, Really, can't you just stop to be funny '' Sofia asked

,, Nope, and besides, you don't like it '' James asked

While they were just standing in the bed, James began to remember of his memory with Sofia since she first arrived at the castle

,, Sof, you remember when we had that first race or when we had to make up that science project with the solar system'' James asked

,, Of course James, like it happened yesterday, there were such greats adventures '' Sofia said

,, Or when i was a king for a day, you always find a way to solve all; i wonder how life would have been without you'' James asked

,, What do you mean, you are not happy that we meet '' Sofia asked him

,, Of course not Sofia, I am very lucky to have a sister like you, I can't imagine a life without you, you are too much precious for me '' James said

,, Life would have been the same for me James '' Sofia replied as they both began to just stare at each other, like something unexpected was about to come

But in that moment that a thunder appeared at the window and Sofia got scared.

,, Don't worry Sof, I'm here with you'' James said as he took Sofia in his arms

As they were not saying anything to each other Sofia heart began to beat very hard and she felt a nice feeling like she wanted that James to hold here for an entire life, she felt that she need to show him her feelings for him. James hold her very close of his chest and he didn't wanted to let her go, he wanted to stay as close to him as possible, to feel her, to hear her heart, and to kiss her. But their feelings were too strong to be cut by a kiss and they both knew that it was not the time for their first kiss. They both felt great and fall asleep.

After some time Sofia woke up and she was very embarrassed because she found that her head was on James chest but she didn't want to move because she felt like she was flying.

She never felt like this, and for the first time since they meet each other she felt that James was feeling the same for her. She then grabbed his hand and put his hand on her chest and holds it with her own hand

,, I love you just, but I feel that this isn't the perfect moment to tell you this '' Sofia whispered as she kissed his hand

_After she fall asleep._

* * *

And this is the new rewrited Chapter 2, enjoy it


	3. Chapter 3 The Revelation

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye**

**Chapter 3 The Revelation**

In the kingdom of Encharthia, the sun was rising, and in Sofia's room, James and Sofia were sleeping together. James was lucky, because Sofia feared thunderstorms, and he used that in his advantage, he got a chance to sleep with the person he loves, to feel her near him, to hold her.

,,Sof, my beautiful Sof, i finally got the chance to hold you, to smell you, to feel you beside me. God, i love you so much, but i think I'm not ready to tell you. Last night i had a dream in which you were saying that you are having the same feelings like I do. I want you Sof, i am jealous even when i see you are talking with another prince. But i have to wait until the ball, only then the timing will be perfect for this'' James whispered as he was staring at Sofia

James felt asleep again, but he wanted that moment to last forever, to get lost with Sofia and to simply hold each other. But after some time, Sofia finally woke up.

,, James, wake up'' Sofia said as she shake him but she noticed that James was not waking up.

Sofia rose from the bed, and went downstairs to prepare the breakfast for them. Sofia arrived in the kitchen, and then began to prepare the breakfast.

**Sofia**

_What a night, it was such great night, I never felt that before, now I know that I love him, I am sure of it, it was so great to feel him near me, to hear his heart, to feel his skin, to feel his arms around me…. It was indeed a great night, I really think that he loves me too, he has to, I can't even imagine a life without James, I almost lost him once, I won't let that happen again, now I better return in my room, he might wake up and began to worry, the breakfast is ready, I am sure that he will be happy to see this …_

Sofia went in her room with the breakfast, and then tried again to wake James:

,, Jamie, come on wake up '' Sofia said

,, Please Sof, just 5 more minutes'' James responded

,, Come on James, its 9am, or you want me to pour some water on you to wake you up '' Sofia said

,, Really Sof, it's not like we have to do something'' James responded

,, Yes James, I know, but come on I have prepared breakfast'' Sofia said

,, You should push yourself, I don't want for you to get hurt'' James said

,, I knew you would worry, but don't worry, my leg is better, I don't feel pain anymore '' Sofia said

,, I hope so, after all in 2 days we will have the ball, and I will hate to see you standing in bed during the ball '' James said

,, Don't worry James, you won't get rid of me that easily '' Sofia responded

,, So, we have only one night before everyone returns '' James said

,, Indeed, after all time is passing fast '' Sofia said

,, Like the wind, soon I will be free '' James said

,, Free from what '' Sofia asked

,, From you '' James joked

,, Really, fine then, in that case, you can go and prepare the breakfast yourself '' Sofia said as she turned away

,, Oh come on Sofia, I was joking '' James said

,, You and your childish jokes '' Sofia said

,, Maybe, but you won't find another brother like me '' James said

,, Sure Jamie. There is no other like you '' Sofia said

,, Thank you Sof, There is no other princess like you'' James said

,, Thank you James. But are you that sure there is no other like me'' Sofia asked

,, Yes I do '' said James

,, Thank you James '' Sofia said as she began to blush

,, So Sof what are we going to do today'' James asked

,, I don't know, James'' Sofia said

,, Let's go to walk around the castle, or you want to go in the village'' James said

,, Let's go and walk around the castle, I need some fresh air '' Sofia said

They were walking around the castle, they went to the troll cave, to the garden; they even went in Sofia's secret garden. They were always happy when they were together. Then they sat on the grass and they were looking at the lake around the castle.

,, You know James, as I recall I had won again at our game'' Sofia said

,, Yea sure, we reached a stalemate, remember '' James asked

,, I know, I was only teasing you '' Sofia said

,, Yea, maybe you should take a quick bath in the lake '' James said as he took her in his arms and went towards the lake

,, James, put me down, I was only kidding, please '' Sofia said as she was struggling to escape James

,, If you say that you are sorry, I will let you go '' James said

,, Ok then, I am sorry, indeed I am '' Sofia said

,, Ok then, here you go, and I am sorry too, maybe I should have to do this '' James said

,, It's alright James, it was funny, and I had always felt great when I was with you. You're the best brother and best friend I ever had'' Sofia said

,, You always have a way with words Sof, but of course, I am feeling the same as you, I always enjoy spending time with you '' James responded

,, I know James, I know you too well '' Sofia said

,, Sure '' James said. _But you know my true feelings for you, or what I really feel for you,_ James thought

,, Sof, I almost forgot, I have to go to the village to buy all the things that mom told me '' James continued

,, Really, now you are shopping too, you begin to impress me'' Sofia said

,, I am glad, it's hard to impress a princess like you, but you know that I can't take you '' James said

,, I thought you might say that '' Sofia said

,, Oh come on Sof, I will be gone for an hour or two '' James said as he put his hand on hers

,, Of course, but what I am going to do, I will be alone in the castle '' Sofia said

,, You're not alone, you have your animals '' James said

,, Indeed, I almost forgot about Clover, Mia and Robin'' Sofia said

,, You even named them '' James asked

,, James I didn't named them '' Sofia said

,, Then who named them, after all animals don't speak '' James said

,, James, I think I trust you enough to tell you the secret of my amulet '' Sofia said

,, What secret '' James asked

,, The Amulet of Avalor is a very important object. It very powerful and, with every good thing or bad thing done, a power or a curse you'll get'' Sofia said

,, And you say that the amulet gave you the power to speak to animals James asked

,, Yes James, but please don't tell anyone about this'' Sofia said

,, Don't worry Sofia; your secret is safe with me '' James said

,, Thank you James, you are a sweetheart'' Sofia said as she kissed him on the cheek

,, Ok then, I must go, but I will be back soon '' James said

,, Alright then, but be back fast, and be careful '' Sofia said

**Sofia's pov:**

_I really believe now that he likes me too but I'm not fully sure. I must talk with Clover and the others to see what they think._

,, Clover where are you '' Sofia began to shout

,, We are here Sofia '' Clover responded

,, What has happened '' Mia asked

,, Guys, you remember what I told you about James; I really feel that he likes me too '' Sofia said

,, What made you think that '' Robin asked

,, Well yesterday, when we were alone, I realized that when we have sleep in the same bed, he held me close to him, held me in his arms, it was amazing, and I never had such a night '' Sofia said

,, And you finally confessed your feelings '' Clover asked

,, No, we had not, I not told him about my feelings for him '' Sofia responded

,, Sofia, why, you had a perfect time to tell him about that '' Robin said

,, I don't know Clover; I thought that at the ball is the perfect timing '' Sofia said

,, Sof , everyone will be at the ball '' Mia

,, Yea, but the plan was to discover if he loves me or not by looking in his eyes as we dance'' Sofia said

,, Sofia, only you know when the perfect time to tell him is, and only you can choose what to do '' Mia said

,, Thank you Mia '' Sofia said

,, But, you thought what you both are going to do after'' Robin asked

,, No, I think that if he feels the same for me, we will let the destiny decide about the future '' Sofia said

,, Will you let on the hands of destiny that easily '' Clover asked

,, And what you want me to do, we will fight for our love, if that will be the case, but first I must find if he really shares the sentiments that I have '' Sofia said.

,, Sofia, we can eavesdrop on James and learn more about it if you want '' Robin said

,,By this way we can inform you and you can prepare a romantic night with him, now it's the best time because you don't know what your parents think about a love between a stepsister and brother'' Clover continued

,, Maybe you are right, then proceed and we will talk later '' Sofia said

,, We'll discover the truth Sofia, don't worry. See you soon'' The animals said as they left

_Maybe Clover, Mia and Robin are right, what if mom and dad will be against our love, we could leave the royal life but I don't know how easy this will be for James. I must find out a way to secure our love. But if he loves me, for that moment we must keep it a secret. Maybe I can ask Lucinda to tell me some advice on this. But for now I should prepare a surprise for James._

**James pov:**

_To see how sad she was when I left the castle it was very painful. But something weird happened last night because I dreamed that Sofia told me, I love you' 'Maybe she likes me to, I must find out and it's an eternity until the ball. But how I'm supposed to learn this, I know I will go to Lucinda and ask her to find out for me .After all she said that she can help. Look there's Lucinda._

,, Lucinda, where are you going'' James asked

,, Oh hy James, I didn't see you, I was only walking a bit, how are you, and how is Sofia '' Lucinda asked

,, She's fine, back at castle; anyway I came to buy something's from the village. But I needed to speak with you. You don't have a magic spell that can show me what happened last night '' James asked

,, I do, but why '' Lucinda asked

,, Last night was the most important night of my life. I have spent my night with Sofia'' James said

,,Finally, I'm so happy James that you two have confessed your feelings '' Lucinda said as she cheered of happiness

,,No it's not what you think, we didn't shared our feeling I have stayed with her in her room, and no we didn't done _that thing…. '' James said_

,, Oh and just as I began to be happy, but why you need that spell '' Lucinda asked

,, I don't recall good but Sofia grabbed my hand and I heard her, James I love you but I can't tell you right now'' James said

,, I can do it if you want, but…. '' Lucinda stopped

,, But what Lucinda? Is there something that you're not telling me'' James suddenly asked as he became suspicious

,, No, it's nothing '' Lucinda responded

,, Lucinda please tell me what is, I see that you are hiding something '' James said

,, I can't James, I made a promise '' Lucinda continued

,, Alright then, so please just cast the spell '' James said

_As Lucinda used the magic spell I was afraid that it was just a dream and that Sofia doesn't love me but when I saw that what I thought really happened I felt like I was in the sky, like I was dreaming and someone has to wake me, I could not really believe it that Sofia really loved me,_

,, That's what I could not tell you, she told me that she loves you too when you were playing football '' Lucinda continued

,, Don't worry I understand that, a promise is a promise '' James said

,, Indeed, so now what are you going to do '' Lucinda asked

,, I don't know, but still I can't believe that Sofia is really loving me.I have to do something to show her my feeling at least know when we are alone'' James continued

,, You have to do it, but what about your ball Plan '' Lucinda asked

,, I will have to change the plan '' James said

,, Then good luck James, I have to go, and you better return to the castle, don't leave your princess lonely too much'' Lucinda said while she left

,,Thanks Lucinda, I will '' James said

_As I left the village I tried to go to the castle as fast as possible, I felt that I need to see Sofia, to hold her and tell her: __**Sofia, my pearl, my hearth I love you too''**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Ring of Avalor

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye**

**Chapter 4 The ring of Avalor**

**Sofia**

_I must do something, after all, if he likes me too now it's the perfect timing to show it._

_I know, I will prepare the dinner for us and I will make it special, in this way I will let him make the first step._

_But I got to do it, as I don't know how long I can keep my feelings in check, I love him to much, I feel like I'm the only girl in the world when I'm with him, I can't believe that I controlled my feelings until now, but I love James and if he loves me too nobody will stand in our way, and if we have to leave our Royal life, then so be it, but at least I'm with the person that I love._

_Sofia, come on you don't even know if he likes you too, and it seems that is taking an eternity to come back at the castle._

_And it seems that my friends didn't return either._

_Who knows what's keeping them that long._

_Maybe something bad happened, but in that case friends would have returned here. Maybe he met someone in the village and that's what is keeping him._

_But I have to prepare dinner and everything until he returns._

_At least I can hope that Clover, Mia and Robin fulfilled their task and learned about James feeling's for me._

**James**

_I have to hurry back to the castle but I should find something for Sofia as a gift. In this way I can tell her my feeling's for her._

_But I never thought about what we are going to do if our parent's find out, but at least for the moment we will have to keep it a secret. It's the perfect way to secure our love. Maybe Mom and Dad will be against our love but I will fight for Sofia until death will take me and if necessary I will make the ultimate sacrifice for her if that means that we can live together. If that will be the only choice we'll have I would leave my royal life for my beautiful Sofia. Sof, my pearl, my eyes, my hearth you're everything for me and if I will not have you I better die but at least I will not live a life without you._

_I can't wait to go at the castle and show you my feeling for you. But what I can buy as a gift? An amulet or something like it I cannot because you already have the Amulet of Avalor. I can buy you a tiara with violet pearls or diamonds or a ring. I can go to the shop and find you a nice gift. But I have to find a violet ring because that's her favorite color. I better go to the shop. There it is. I will enter now._

''Excuse me miss, do you have some violet rings or a tiara with violet pearls or diamond's'' James asked as he went to ask the lady there

''I think I have some violet ring, my prince, but for what occasion'' the lady asked

''It's for Sofia, she loves violet things and I decided to buy her a gift'' James responded

''Oh, so it's for Princess Sofia, what a lovely girl and a nice one, there are a few girls in the world like her. But my prince I have to go somewhere but don't worry my mother will show you some jewels'' The lady left and her mother entered

''Don't worry boy to speak with me the truth but you're in love with Princess Sofia, aren't you'' The old lady said

''HOW DID YOU KNOW'' James nervously asked

''I have my own ways, I'll tell you what I have the perfect gift for Sofia. You know the amulet that she has, well it was a long time ago when that amulet was made, and it with a special ring was also made. That ring give's the power of the air, wind and water. You'll see. I will give you the ring but be careful and take care of Sofia's amulet and ring because it has unlimited powers. No one knows from where their power comes but some says that their power comes from some chaotic emeralds'' The lady explained

''Thank you very much'' James responded

''Don't worry James, if you'll ever need me you and Sofia can always count on me to help you and give you some advises'' The old lady said

''Thank you my lady and I will consider you're advises'' James said

''You'll have a long road ahead and you're life will change the world'' The lady said as James exit the shop

_As I left the store I was impressed by the old lady's words and advice. But now I have the perfect gift for my Sofia and I have to return to the castle because it is becoming late._

_But it seems that the destiny tries to slow me, to stop me to reach him, it seems like someone tries to stop me, like someone is standing in my way._

_But it doesn't matter what or who is standing in my way, I will get to the castle and to my sweet princess, Sofia ,I have to that's my destiny._

_I hope that this night will be like the last one, that a storm will appear again, and I will have to stay with Sofia again, please God, can you do that for me, I have to stay near her to feel her beside me, to touch her, to hold her, to feel her skin, to play with her hair. I love her so much, I don't know I hold this inside me for so much time but now I can't stop myself, and now that I know that she loves me too._

_I hope that she's safe in the castle, after all the royal guard is there, this is dangerous time, who knows who will decide to invade us or something like that, I have to keep her safe._

**Sofia**

_It's becoming late and James hasn't returned yet. And the weather is becoming bad. I have prepared the dinner for us and still he hasn't returned. I hope that a storm will be again this night because I want to have James near me again; it was such a lovely night, to feel his heartbeat, to hold his hand, to put my head on his chest, to feel him beside me._

_I really hope that he loves me, I love him so much, but I don't know if he loves me too, maybe he does and he thinks the same as me, or maybe he is a protective brother and I'm wrong, but at least I have to try it, but maybe the ball plan is the best idea, or I don't know but maybe I should wait and not push it so hard and so fast. I know, mom told me that if a boy like's a kiss he likes me, I don't know what to do, after all it's not a boy, it's James, my James, my sweet and cute Jamie, I love him so much, but what I should do because I don't have anyone to talk with, God please help to decide what I should do._

_As I was thinking about him I heard the gatekeeper screaming, Open the gates, its prince James' 'as I heard that I ran to see him._

'' James what took you so long, I was very worried'' Sofia asked him as she jumped to hug him

'' Sorry Sof, I couldn't fly because of the weather'' James responded

'' At least you're safe, come inside, it's too cold outside '' Sofia said as she grabbed him and went inside the castle

'' Wow, what's the big rush Sof, it's something wrong'' James asked

'' No, it's nothing, but I thought that you wanted to enter in the castle and to eat something, you must be hungry'' Sofia continued as they were heading to the dining room

'' Indeed I am, you always know what I feel or think Sof. How do you do that '' James asked

''It's my nature James, and I know you to well'' Sofia responded

'' So let's go and prepare the dinner, I have the chance now to learn how to cook, and you will show me'' James said

''That might not be necessary '' Sofia said

'' Why Sof '' James asked

'' I have prepared a surprise for you '' Sofia said as they entered the dining room

'' You prepared the dinner; I should have expected this. You made chocolate pudding and Aunt Matilda apple pie'' James said as he was amazed

'' Yes, I thought it's the perfect time to see if I can make it too'' Sofia said

'' You never cease to surprise me Sof '' James said

'' Yea James, I know, it's easy to surprise you '' Sofia said

'' Now, come and sit down my princess '' James said as he pulled the chair for Sofia

'' thank you James'' Sofia said

'' So what I should eat first, can I eat the pudding first'' James asked

'' James, come on, I have prepared a tasty meal'' Sofia said

'' Ok Sof, as you say '' James said

'' Come on James, I am not forcing you, but you know that we should eat the meal first '' Sofia said

'' Yea Miss General, as you last night stopped my offensive '' James said

'' Oh come on James, it's a game and you should be a great general and a great King, after all remember when you was king for a day '' Sofia asked

''How can I forget that day Sofia, the royal adviser, you solved everything like always'' James said

'' Sofia, I have something…. '' James said as he pulled out his gift

As James wanted to show her the ring a great reaction of the ring and Amulet explode as both of them began to shine very powerful, a violet color and a sound of glowing. James and Sofia were amazed. James had not anticipated this.

'' What happened James '' Sofia asked as she was surprised

'' I had bought you a gift, Sof, I have found the Ring of Avalor, and an old lady had told me that this ring is connected with your amulet'' James explained as he put the ring on Sofia's finger

''James there was no need for that, but what about the shine and sound '' Sofia asked

'' I think it was the first connection of the ring and amulet. Come let me put it. There it look's great on your finger Sofia'' James continued as he put the ring on Sofia's finger

'' Oh James you're so sweet'' Sofia said as she kissed his cheek.

'' I'm happy that you like it '' James responded

'' But what is special about this ring'' Sofia asked

'' The lady told me that the ring has the power to control the sea, wind and that the amulet and ring have unlimited power, and that we will get to understand what power there is in them in time '' James explained to her

'' Indeed, but the amulet gives me a power when I'm doing something good, maybe with the ring is the same thing'' Sofia asked

'' Maybe, she said that if we need to find more about it we should look for her in the village'' James responded

'' And now James, you liked the dinner'' Sofia asked

'' Yes Sof, you made a special dinner'' James responded

'' And now what should we do'' Sofia asked

'' Shall we go into the study room and spend some time there'' James asked

'' Ok James, let's go but I should get here all cleaned. After all this is the last night alone'' Sofia said

'' I'll help you'' James said

After they cleaned up everything they went into the study room and began to speak.

'' So Sof, shall we continue our game'' James asked

'' As you want James'' Sofia said

'' So let's play'' James said

They were playing again but after 2 hours James felt asleep. Sofia felt asleep too.

**James **

_What where are we, oh I remember I was playing with Sof and we both felt asleep._

_Brrr, it's cold here, I better take Sofia go in her room. I actually have her in my arms, she's so cute when she sleeps, but I can stay with her in bed I will sleep on a sofa. There you go Sof, I kissed you're forehead and covered you with the quilt. Now I will sleep here but near you. I can't believe I haven't told her but maybe it's better to tell her at the grand ball. Now I should sleep._

After that James and Sofia were sleeping but Sofia searched his hand and grabbed it.

There were in there dreams. And thus they missed a chance…..


	5. Chapter 5 The Grand Ball

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye**

**Chapter 5 The Grand Ball**

After James went with Sofia in her room, this night he had sleep on the Sofa, and he decided to tell Sofia his feeling at the ball.

In the morning, Sofia woke up.

**Sofia**

_Where are we, oh we are in my room, but how, we felt asleep in the study room, probably James carried me here, oh how cute of him, he sleeps on the sofa, but maybe this is a proof that James doesn't like me because he would have slept in the bed with me, but he maybe sleep on the sofa to not make it to seem like he like's me, oh come on Sofia, stick it together ,I must ask my pet friends on their progress on their task and I must prepare the breakfast for me and James, and clean up a bit because Amber, mom and dad will come back today._

But Baileywick appeared when Sofia tried to go downstairs

''Sofia, how are you'' Baileywick asked

'' I'm fine **B**aileywick, how are you'' Sofia asked

'' We returned to the castle, we received a message from your parents, they said that the ball will be held tonight'' Baileywick responded

''What? But why '' Sofia asked

'' I don't know, you can ask your parents, as they will arrive in 2 hours'' Baileywick explained

'' OH, I better go and wake up James'' Sofia said

''I went into his room, but he wasn't there, where he is'' Baileywick asked

''He's in my room, we felt asleep in the study room and he carried me into my room and he slept on the sofa'' Sofia explained

''OH, how nice of him, and you told him'' Baileywick asked

'' **B**aileywick, no I haven't yet I decided to go by my plan of the ball '' Sofia explained

'' Of course, I'm still working for you to find out what your parents think about this'' Baileywick said

''Ok thank you **B**aileywick, it's nice to have someone to talk with'' Sofia said

'' You can always count on me, Princess Sofia'' Baileywick continued

'' I will go to wake him up'' Sofia said

''Go Sofia, we'll take care of the castle and the preparation, Amber will arrive in any moment and she wants to do the preparation'' Baileywick explained

'' Sounds like Amber. I will go **B**aileywick, time to wake up my prince'' Sofia continued

Sofia entered her room and went to wake her prince up

'' James, come on, wake up'' Sofia said

'' Sof, I'm awake. What's wrong'' James said

'' The ball has been moved today'' Sofia said

'' What '' James asked

'' Don't worry Baileywick is taking care of everything'' Sofia said

'' Oh, that's great'' James continued

'' James, what happened last night'' Sofia asked

'' Oh we felt asleep, and I woke up and carried you here, because down it was cold'' James explained

'' Yea but why did you sleep on the sofa, I told you that is room for both in my bed'' Sofia said

'' Oh I didn't want to wake you Sof '' James tried to lie

''James, I know a lie when I hear one'' Sofia said

'' I'm not lying and I…. oh time I'll ask you first '' James said

'' Oh, ok James'' Sofia said

_That's not what I wanted to hear but, I will have to wait until tonight. He's so cute when he tries to lie me, but maybe he has a reason, come on Sofia; don't give up maybe he likes you._

As Sofia took her leave James went into his room to dress up and Amber arrived at the palace, as she arrived she began the preparations on the ball.

'' Sofia, where are you'' Amber began to search for her stepsister

'' I'm here Amber, nice to see you back'' Sofia said

'' Thanks, but there's no time for that, let's prepare our ball'' Amber said

'' And you will want a big ball because it's better'' Sofia asked

''Oh Sofia, this is not like your tea party, this is serious, by the way, where's James, he should help us'' Amber said

'' He went to dress up Amber, don't worry, he will join us soon'' Sofia explained

''I'm not worried, but I want the ball to be perfect'' Amber explained

'' With your help, is going to be the perfect ball Amber'' Sofia said

'' Yea, you're right, let's get our perfect ball'' Amber said

'' Sorry for being late '' James said as he was coming down the stairs.

'' Good morning to you as well James'' Amber said

'' Well James, you were quick'' Sofia said

'' I didn't want to be late'' James said

'' you're always late James'' Amber said

'' And you're always perfect Amber '' James said

'' Hey you two, stop it, let's focus on doing our duty and prepare the ball'' Sofia said as she intervened

'' Ok Sofia, I'm sorry'' James said

'' No need for apologies, but please let's get started before mom and dad arrival'' Sofia said

'' Ok let's get to work'' Amber said

Sofia, James and Amber began to prepare the ball. James took care of the decoration of the ball room, Amber took care of the castle, and Sofia took care of the food.

As the clock was ticking, the time was passing and Miranda and Roland arrived.

They were very impressed of the kid's team work.

'' Well it seems that our kids can take care of anything'' Roland said

'' Yea, I'm impressed too, but where are they'' Miranda asked

'' Sofia, James, Amber, we arrived, where are you guys'' Roland shouted

''Mom, dad you arrived'' all of them responded as they went to greed their parents

'' It's good to be back'' Roland said

''James, I see you took good care of Sofia'' Miranda said

'' Yea mom, he even cooked for me'' Sofia said

'' Well son, I'm impressed, nice work'' Roland said

'' Thank you, it was an easy job '' James said.

'' Yea, I can guess, but we have only 4 hours left, at 16.30 the guest will arrive'' Roland said

''So now kid's go and prepare yourself, I'm taking care of everything, '' Roland said

'' Ok dad, will do'' Amber said

Sofia went into her room.

**Sofia**

_I must find a nice dress to wear this night, because it's an important night, it is the night, the great night. I am so glad and excited, tonight I will learn if James love's me or not, it's the biggest and important night of my life. But what I should wear, the violet dress, the blue one or the pinky one, I must find one that can match with James clothes. Maybe I can learn what he will wear at the ball. I know, I will go into his room and find out._

**James**

_I'm so excited, this is the night, the night in with I will have Sofia, my Sofia, my dear Sofia, this night I will show you my feeling's for you. I can't wait, and I know what I will wear at the ball, I will wear something blue, I'm bored of green and blue is nice. Wait someone is knocking at the door, better answer, but who can be?_

''Hi James, it's me'' Sofia said as she entered the room

'' Hi Sof, what are you doing '' James said

'' Just coming to see what you'll wear at the ball'' Sofia said

'' I will wear the blue clothes, but what you'll wear'' James said

'' I haven't decided….. '' Sofia said

'' Why Sof, are you again scared'' James asked

''No, it's just that I don't know which dress to wear, the blue, the pinky or the violet one'' Sofia asked

''You look nice in all of them, only you can choose'' James said

'' Yea, I know, but while I will think about it I thought I can come to see how you are…..'' Sofia said

'' I'm fine, you want me to come and see you in witch dress you look nice'' James asked

'' No, don't worry, I'll take my leave, I will go to see what Amber is doing'' Sofia said

'' Ok Sof, then I'll see you later'' James said

'' See you later James, goodbye'' Sofia said as she left the room

_How strange of her, why had she come to see me? Who knows better get ready for the ball, tonight Sofia and I will have our first kiss, I can't wait._

**Sofia**

_So he's wearing blue, so maybe the best color for me to wear is pink, but I better ask Amber, she's a professional person in this things, but...what if he doesn't feel the same, or if he feels the same but then someone will suspect, I should stop to think about this, I will act on what will happen, I will adapt to the situation, or I will fail, but what can I do, beside doing nothing, if I do nothing then I will stay the same and maybe after 1-10-20 years James will say that he liked me too but on that moment it's too late, or I will tell to others that I liked him and I didn't fought for him, or who know, but I better try, after all if you try doesn't mean that you'll die. If that is going to be my fate then so be it but at least I will know that I tried. We must act on what our fate gives us, not to run from our fate or destiny. And if the whole world will stay against us then so be it but at least I'm with my love, with my Jamie, my sky, my wing's, oh James I love you so much, how I can show you my feelings? Why does this love to be so hard to express, and I missed my chance to show you my feelings when we were alone in the castle, I choose to show you my feelings in front of everyone instead of telling you when we were alone. James it's so hard and I can't even think that you don't feel the same; after all you have always been there when I needed someone to talk with or to help me. Sofia, calm down, you're near Amber's room, I better wipe my tears or Amber will suspect something, be strong Sofia_

'' Amber, what are you doing'' Sofia asked

'' Oh, Sofia, I didn't see you, I was choosing my dress for tonight'' Amber responded

'' Nice, Amber I want to ask you something'' Sofia said

'' What is it, Sofia'' Amber asked

'' What color is the best match for blue'' Sofia asked

'' Purple, but why'' Amber asked

'' Oh because I wanted to take the blue shoes'' Sofia responded

'' Purple will do great then, and now excuse me but I have to get ready for the ball'' Amber said as she went to choose a dress for the ball

'' Ok Amber, thank you, see you later'' Sofia said and left the room

_Wow, that was Amber, busy always, but at least now I know that to wear, I will wear the purple dress. At least it matches my amulet, ring and tiara. But I have to do it, for James. But I have to be careful, or someone will suspect and find out. But if that will happen so be it, I can't stop my feeling, I have to tell him, it the only way, I have waited for too long, and I will not lose James to another princess, I better die._

After some time Sofia was ready for the ball, but she needed to speak to someone, she went to her pet friend's and told them.

'' Sofia, this is the big night, go for it girl'' Clover said

'' You have to trust your feelings, and don't back down, it's now or never'' Mia said

'' If you don't tell James tonight you might lose him to another princess, I learned that this is the purpose of the ball that everyone shall find its match, its love'' Robin explained

'' Thank you guys; I don't know what I'm going to do without you. It's so great to have someone to talk with. And you all are right it's now or never, but I will not give up no matter the cost'' Sofia said

'' That's the spirit princess'' Clover said

'' Go for it Sof, go and get your prince'' Mia said

As the time passed the guest began to arrive, everyone was there, and Baylewick was reading the name of the guest.

'' Now the royal family of Enchantia, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, and Princess Sofia'' Baileywick cried

Everyone applauded when they come. Everyone was there all princes and princesses from Sofia's school. Amber went to stay with Hildegard and Cleo. James went to Zandar. Sofia went to Vivian.

'' Hi Vivian, how are you'' Sofia asked her

'' Hi Sofia, I'm fine, how are you'' Vivian responded

'' The same as you, so do you like the ball'' Sofia asked

'' It's very nice and very kind of your parents to host such a ball'' Vivian responded

'' Oh it was a pleasure to hold the ball here at our castle'' Sofia said

'' So have you found a prince yet '' Vivian asked

'' Maybe, but you'' Sofia asked

'' I think I have, I always had a crush on Prince Desmond you know…. But I'm afraid that he is not going to feel the same for me'' Vivian explained

'' You know Vivian, you better try to learn, go and invite him to dance, in a few minutes it will be a more romantic dance'' Sofia said

'' I'm too scared Sof, can you help me'' Vivian asked

'' How '' Sofia asked

'' You can invite him to dance now and maybe you'll be able to find out '' Vivian responded

'' Ok Vivian, but only because it is for you '' Sofia responded

'' Thank you Sof, it will be really helpful'' Vivian replied

As Sofia went to Desmond, she knew that it will have to be a quick dance because she wants to have the romantic dance with James.

'' Desmond, how are you'' Sofia asked as she approached him

'' Sofia, I'm fine, how are you'' Desmond asked

'' Well, you want to dance'' Sofia asked

'' Yea, of course, I have to tell you something Sof'' Desmond said as they began to dance

'' What is it Desmond'' Sofia asked

'' I have a crush on Princess Vivian but I don't know how to tell her, and I thought that maybe you know if she likes me too, cuz you are friend with her '' Desmond replied

'' Oh how perfect, I have found that she likes you too'' Sofia replied

'' Really, but how I will tell her'' Desmond asked

'' You better invite her to dance, and tell her'' Sofia suggested

As Sofia and Desmond were talking the romantic dance began and James was watching Sofia and saw her that she laughs when Desmond spoke.

**James**

_After all she likes Desmond, but Lucinda told me that she likes me, I can't believe it, after all I have been through she likes someone else, and Lucinda was wrong, Come on James don't cry but I can't keep myself, I better leave the room before someone will notice._

**Sofia**

'' You're funny Desmond'' Sofia said as she looked for James

_What James is leaving the room; I have to go after him._

'' Sorry Desmond, I got to go, go to Vivian and tell her your feelings for her'' Sofia said as she left the room

'' Ok Sof, thank you for your advice'' Desmond said

_I better go to see where James is, Oh my gosh maybe he left because he saw me with Desmond, but I have to find him or I will may lose my chance to tell him my feelings._

As Sofia was looking for James, he went in his room and we opened the Glass door and went outside to get some air.

**James **

_I can't believe it, after all she likes someone else, and I can't believe it, why it has to be her, why I have to…._

_His tears were coming down his face, and in that moment Sofia was standing right in his back._

'' James, what's the matter '' Sofia asked as she approached him

'' Sofia'' James said as he wiped his tears from his face. '' I didn't saw you, why are you here'' James asked

'' I saw that you left the ball and I came to see what you are doing'' Sofia said

'' Oh that's very kind of you…..Sof, why does the life to be so hard…'' James said as he was looking at the stars

'' What has happened James, why are you saying this, and why were you crying '' Sofia asked as she stood near him

'' IT'S BECAUSE…..'' James said

'' Because what James'' Sofia asked

He looked at her and when he saw her lips in front of him he hugged her, and forced his lips on her lips. He pressed hard. She was amazed and responded the kiss, by putting her hands around his neck. It was perfect and the perfect nobody can see them and the kiss beneath the moon was perfect. Then he saw that Sofia was not opposing to the kiss, but despite how much she liked the kiss she began to pull away. But then, she heard James growl beneath her lips. Then James began to crush his lips onto hers. And soon their sweet and tame kiss became passionate and exciting. Sofia pressed her hard into his body. James's hands reached downward and held tight her hips, crushing her even harder to him.

Sofia pressed her hard into his felt James's hands touching her, and she felt amazing, she felt like she never want to break the kiss, she felt like she was doing this for an eternity and she didn't wanted to stop it, she pushed herself even harder to James and held him like she never wanted to let go...

But James began to break the kiss, and Sofia didn't want to end her kiss, she wanted to kiss James for an eternity, she felt amazing.

'' James, please tell me that I'm not dreaming...or tell me is a good dream'' Sofia said as she was looking in his eyes

'' No Sof, you're not and if you not believe it…i will show you that you're not dreaming'' James said and after James forced another kiss to show Sofia that she was not dreaming.

'' James you have no idea for how long I've been keeping myself to do this. But now I can't believe that we finally had our first kiss…'' Sofia said

'' Sofia, after all I was feeling right, Sof, my dear Sof I like you, I even can't express my feelings for you…..'' James said

'' I like you too James…'' Sofia said

And they forced another kiss, they were kissing beneath the stars and moon and the atmosphere was amazing, and now they were in their world and nobody can separate them.

* * *

**Whoo i made it chapter 5 and i see i almost reached 600 viewers and now i found a good program whitch show me my wrong sentences or words, and i hope that my story is nice and i hope i will get many followers and please if you like this please follow it, and as many of you will notice i used some of the words from the fic ,,saving prince james'' because i never seem to be able to find a good translator and i talked with the author and she helped me and told me that i can use those words to express the kiss description, and if you want to read another good story and better story you should read that story too,see you soon guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6 The Change of Their Life

**Sofia The first**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye**

**Chapter 6 The change of their life**

As Sofia was standing in James's arms, she felt amazing, she didn't want to stop or to let go of his arms. It was a passionate and exiting moment for Sofia and James, and probably for the first time in their life they felt that their love has fulfilled.

But Sofia was the first to break the silence between them:

'' Oh, James, it was just as I planned to do, almost, at least I wanted to show you my feeling's in a romantic dance….'' Sofia said to him

'' Sofia, my love, you can't imagine what I felt when I saw you dancing with Desmond on that romantic song, I felt like I didn't want to live anymore…'' James responded as he was running his fingers through her soft hair

'' But, James, don't think about that now, we are at least together in the truth matter of speaking…'' Sofia said

'' Yes, Sofia, my beautiful Sofia, we finally confessed our feelings'' James said as he was looking in her blue eyes

'' And our love had triumphed at last, it was the hand of destiny and now we can kiss….'' Sofia said

'' Yea now it's my turn….'' James said as he crushed his lips onto Sofia's

He put his arms around her chest keeping her close to him, Sofia put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes, she felt like she was in a dream but in a dream that will never end…..

'' Sofia you brought me back to life now…..'' James said

'' And you were the flame that kept me alive James, I could not imagine a life in which you loved another princess….'' Sofia responded

'' Don't worry Sof, I have now my princess, and will you let me kiss you'' James asked

'' Of course I will let you kiss me '' Sofia responded

The moment was so perfect and so passionate. They didn't want to separate but they heard a voice from James room.

'' Sofia, James are you there'' Baileywick asked.

'' Yes Baileywick, we are here'' Sofia responded

'' Finally I found you, so your plan worked Sofia'' Baileywick said

'' You told Baileywick about your feelings for me'' James asked

'' Yes James, I did it because I wanted Baileywick to find out what our parents think about this and I trust him, and after all he can help us'' Sofia responded

'' Yes your majesty but for the moment you two better keep this as a secret, at least for now, I'm still working on that Sofia'' Baileywick said

'' At least we have some persons to trust, and I'm glad that you're the one Baileywick, you've always helped me'' James said

'' Thank you James, but now everyone is asking about you better that you two should return to the ball, but separate we don't want someone to observe and specially your parents'' Baileywick said

'' Your right Baileywick, I will leave first with you and James you'll come after'' Sofia said

'' And why should we, come on Sofia, I don't want to stay at the ball; I want to stay with you… '' James begged her

'' It's necessary my prince, if not someone will observe'' Baileywick explained

'' Your right Baileywick, we have to make sacrifices for our love even it's not always what we want, so now let's take our leave we don't want to keep the guest to wait, don't we…'' James said

As they took their leave, Sofia and Baileywick entered the room first and James stealthy entered and lost him in the guests. Sofia went to her friend Vivian witch was very happy.

'' Sofia where have you been, you've missed everything'' Vivian said

'' Vivian, I'm sorry, I had to do something. What I have missed'' Sofia asked

'' My romantic dance, Desmond invited me to dance and told me that he likes me and invited me to a date'' Vivian responded

'' Oh Vivian I'm so happy that you two are together, you're such a sweet couple, but where is Desmond'' Sofia asked

'' He is at the bathroom'' Vivian responded

'' Vivian I'm so happy for you, really. OH there it is the prince with the love'' Sofia said as Desmond approached them

'' Hey Sofia, I didn't saw you, thank you for your advice'' Desmond said

'' Yea Sofia thank you if it weren't for you we maybe not be together'' Vivian continued

'' Oh come on I just gave you two a boost'' Sofia replied

'' You didn't just give us a boost Sofia, you have helped us'' Desmond said

'' You can be a doctor of love'' Vivian joked

'' Yea now come on Vivian, I only helped you guys because you're my friends and you would have done the same for me. And I'm really happy for you guys'' Sofia said as she hugged them both

'' Thank you Sofia, and if you ever need help you know we always will help you'' Desmond and Vivian replied as they were responding to the hug

'' Thank you both'' Sofia said

As they were talking King Roland, queen Miranda and the three fairies called Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather began a speech.

'' Dear guest, we are glad that we hosted such a wonderful ball'' Roland said

'' And we hope that you all had a wonderful night'' Miranda replied

'' We were all glad to be welcomed here'' Fauna said.

'' And the kids were also very excited about the ball'' Flora continued

'' And for that we decided to make a trade agreement for help and other stuff between our school and the kingdom of Encharthia '' said Merryweather.

'' We hope that you all had a wonderful night and we hope with this helpful pact we will help with economic resources the school and we hope that will result in beneficial results for both the school and the Kingdom of Enchantia. And now you may continue your ball, enjoy the ball'' Roland said

After the speech everyone returned to the ball activities. But after 3 hours the guest's began to leave. Sofia was also tired and decided to go in her room. When she arrived in her room she saw her animals' friends and told them:

'' Clover, Mia, Robin I did it, we kissed, we finally shared our feelings, '' Sofia said

'' Good job princess, I'm so happy for you'' Clover said as he jumped in her arms

'' See, we told you that the destiny will do everything and only you can choose the right time'' Robin said as she sits on Sofia's shoulder

'' Anyway Sofia, we are so happy for you'' Mia said

'' Thank you guys, I don't think I could have done it without your help, I'm so lucky to have friends like you '' Sofia said

'' Sofia we only helped you like you always helped us'' Robin said

'' And after all Sofia, that's what friends are for'' Clover said

'' You know that we'll always be there for you'' Mia said

'' And I'm so glad to have friends like you guys, you always are there for me. But now I'm so happy that I found my love'' Sofia said

From the doors if came a familiar sound, it was James.

'' Sofia, can I come in'' James asked from the door

'' James, yes, you can, what are you doing here'' Sofia asked as her pets went behind the bed.

'' I have come to see you, I can't sleep and I thought that you might want to go for a nightly walk, I've talked with Baileywick and he said that we can do it but we should be back before 5 am in the morning'' James said

'' Oh James, it's so sweet of you, but where shall we go'' Sofia asked

'' I have a place, now come, it's a surprise, well go with a horse'' James said

'' James, are you sure about this'' Sofia asked

'' Yes Sofia, why shouldn't I be sure, or you think you're not safe with me'' James asked

'' Of course I believe I'm safe with you James, I want to spend this night with you, so let's go'' Sofia said

As they left the castle James got a horse and they flew away from the castle.

'' Hold tight, Sofia I don't want you to fall'' James said as he held her close to him

'' Oh come on James, I know how to fly…..'' Sofia said

'' Yea I know, now let's get where we left it'' James said

'' What do you mean…. '' Sofia asked as she was stopped was stopped as James lips crushed on her lips and he forced another kiss.

'' James, you stole me another kiss….'' Sofia replied to him

'' Oh come on Sof, you didn't like it'' James asked

'' Oh course I love it, I was just teasing you, so how long before we get to your place that you told me'' Sofia asked

'' Not long we will be there soon'' James responded

'' Great, I can wait to see that place and to stay with you…. '' Sofia said as she kissed him

'' Don't worry Sof; soon everything will be as we want to be'' James said

'' I really hope that Baileywick will get my task done soon…. '' Sofia said

'' Well and if he doesn't we will still have to tell our parents, and Sofia I will not allow anyone to take you from me and even if I have to fight for that I will do my best to protect our love…..'' James said

'' Oh Jamie, you're so sweet'' said Sofia and kissed him….

'' Look there it is'' James said

'' There is what James'' Sofia asked

'' My little house…. '' James said

'' What '' Sofia asked

As they landed Sofia wondered why James brought her here...

'' James how do you have this house… '' Sofia asked

'' Our mother used to brought us when Dad was away, come I shall start a fire and to put the blanket on the grass '' James said

'' Oh James but it is a nice view of the kingdom, how nice of you to bring me here, but I that I never learned about this place'' Sofia asked

'' After our mother passed, we never came here and I doubt that Amber remember this place'' James said

'' Oh how sad… I'm sorry…'' Sofia said as she hugged him

'' Don't be…'' James responded

'' So can we seat as I see you light up the fire…. '' Sofia said as they both sat in the other's arms

'' Yea you can seat in my arms as I can keep you warm…. '' James said

'' Keep me tight to keep me warm…'' Sofia said

'' We'll do and this shall warm you…. '' James said and gave Sofia another hot and passionate kiss.

'' Sof, you know I have written you something…. '' James said

'' What you wrote '' Sofia asked

'' Sofia, my love I like you so much, I'm so glad that I have showed you my love, When I am with you, I feel alive. You bring to me a happiness that no one else ever could. You bring to me a love I have never known before. I could not imagine what my life would be like without you. You have touched my heart in ways no one could ever comprehend. Every day I wake up thanking God for you. You are everything for me and you're the reason that I live … When I go to sleep in the loneliness of my room and give in to wonderful dreams I will definitely be thinking about you. I know someday we will meet and spend our lives with each other. I have waited for someone like you, and now that I have found you I will never let you go. I love you so much, Sofia. I open my arms and I want you to hold on my chest, to hold you in my arms, to touch your forehead with my lips and at the ear to whisper that I like you, and together that we shall remain in our arms and like in a dream to float, I want you near me, to hold you, to smell you ,to feel your lips and to taste them, I need you so much Sofia and I hope that we will love each other to the end of our time..'' James read from his love letter

'' Oh Jamie, you're such cute and sweet, and of course that I love you too, and this shall prove it…..'' Said Sofia and crushed another kiss as she set on top of him and hold him tight.

They were in their world and the atmosphere beneath the moon and the stars was perfect, and that atmosphere made them to fall asleep.

But after some hours and as the sun was rising top James wake up and said…

'' Sofia, come on wake up... '' James said to her

'' Oh James, what's wrong…'' Sofia asked as she opened her eyes

'' Come on, let's get the things into the house and return to the castle its 4:35 am…. '' James replied

'' But how do you know'' Sofia asked

'' Baileywick gave me his clock and set up an alarm to remember me when we shall return to the castle'' James explained

'' Oh, Ok James lets hurry home…. '' Sofia said

As they took their leave they rushed back to the castle and quickly put the horse into the stable, and after they went into their room but before that they give to each other a kiss...

'' See you soon my love and sleep well…. '' James said

'' Well see each other in 3-4 hours. Sleep well my handsome prince….'' Sofia said


	7. Chapter 7 The Exodus

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye **

**Chapter 7 The Exodus**

As Sofia and James took their leave, Sofia entered her room, changed her clothes and went to sleep, she was tired but at least she had a perfect night with her prince…

**Sofia**

_It was such a romantic night, I'm so happy, James really knows how to be a romantic guy, and he's letter was written with such passion, I felt like I was melting in his arms ,like I was tasting the best cake, like I was the only loved girl in the world…. I love him so much, he's such a cute and perfect guy, he is indeed my prince , I better get some rest now because it's almost 5 a.m. an I will wake up in 3-4 hours… I know I will be tired this day but at least I had such a perfect night. Such a wonderful night, ahh James I love you so much and I hope we won't have to keep it a secret for long…_

Meanwhile in James's room, James was laying in his bed and he was staring at the night that was fading away, and he all his thoughts were at Sofia….

**James**

_Gosh, it was such a perfect night, a night with your love but we haven't told each one a really, love you, but who shall make the first step and anyway we have to find what our parents think about this, I hope that Baileywick will soon find out, because I don't want to see Sofia with someone else or that my dad to find me a princess…. Or who knows but I better begin to do something, I better get some rest tomorrow is a big day, another day with Sofia, with my Sof, with my pearl, with my true love….._

As the sun began to shine upon Encharthia and the kingdom was waking up, all was waking up, the birds began to sing, and the countryman and villagers were beginning to do their work.

Meanwhile in the castle King Roland and Queen Miranda woke up, got dressed and went into the throne room, were they had to speak with some persons:

'' Good morning my king, my queen'' A nobleman said

'' Good morning to you as well, so what you need to tell me'' Roland asked

'' My King, last night we saw Princess Sofia…. In the stables after the ball, approx. after one hour'' the nobleman responded

'' But what she was doing in the stables so late'' Miranda asked

'' Some of the guards told me that she left with a horse and a boy'' the nobleman explained

'' What? We need to find out who was the boy that she left with'' Roland angry said

'' We will find out my king, that's all that I wanted to say'' the nobleman said

'' Ok thank you, now leave me alone with the queen'' Roland demanded

'' Roland, my dear, don't worry we'll find out but maybe she found her love'' Miranda argued

'' Miranda, you know too well that what we have said at the council'' Roland said

'' Yes, but Roland I can't force her to try to be with a prince that she doesn't want'' Miranda continued

'' I know Miranda, but a duty for a princess is to serve her Kingdom'' Roland said

'' Roland let's not think about it for now'' Miranda tried to change the subject

'' No Miranda, we will get her after breakfast and ask her about'' Roland said

'' Roland are you sure we are doing the right thing '' Miranda asked

'' We have to Miranda, or we may ruin all we did at the council'' Roland explained

'' We will see then Roland'' Miranda finally said

As the time was passing, Sofia finally woke up, after she got dressed and when she has getting her ready for breakfast she felt someone's hand on her back.

'' Hi Sof'' James said as she took her in his arms

'' James, you scared me…'' Sofia responded

'' Sorry I didn't mean to scare you; I wanted to see you before breakfast'' James explained

'' Yea but you should not come in without knocking, what if I was…'' Sofia said but she was stopped as James forced her to a kiss, he grabbed her from the chair and he held her in his arm as close to him as possible.

'' James, you know we should be careful or someone will see us, and you know we are not ready to tell everyone'' Sofia argued

'' Oh come on Sofia, the front door is closed and the second door it's opened to hear if someone will come'' James explained as he tried to kiss her again

'' Yea Jamie, but we must be careful…'' Sofia said

'' I know, I know, I will be more careful, so what are we going to do today'' James responded

'' Don't know James, but for now we should have the breakfast and after we'll see what we are going to do'' Sofia said

'' I know, we will tell our parents that we want to go in the village and we'll go to spend some time together, what you think'' James asked

'' It's a great idea James, now let's go…'' Sofia responded

'' Ok'' James said as they both left the room

Sofia and James left the room and headed down, but they did not know that at the door someone spied them and saw them…

**Amber**

_What is James doing in Sofia's room, I'll better go and see but I better keep a low profile….. What the heck, James and Sofia are kissing? They are together, but how is that possible, and how that they haven't told me, so that must be the boy that mom and dad mentioned in their chat, it wasn't a boy, it was James that left with Sofia. But how it's possible, and after all…. I must decide what to do, I should go to my parents and tell them or I should help Sofia and James, but after all I must do the right thing but what is the right thing? Oh they are preparing to leave the room, better hide….. That's it they didn't saw me, I better keep an eye on this two and learn more about it and about their relationship….. Better get started and if they will ask me to join them in the village I will spy them and learn more about all that has happened the last days._

_But how it's possible, although James always seemed to be happier when Sofia was there with him or Sofia was the same, but how I could not have seen and how could I not have seen their feelings for each other, I mean I was blind?_

_How could I have not seen this, but the most important thing how they have not told me? I mean Sofia or James can't trust me, or maybe it's because they aren't together for so long, yea that must be the reason…. Now I better head down and keep an eye on them. But I decided not to tell my mom and dad because I don't know what their intentions are…._

As they gather in the dining room, there was a slight silence in the room before Miranda and Roland said:

'' So did you enjoy the Ball'' Miranda asked

'' We did, it was a nice ball'' The three of them responded

'' We are glad that you all had liked your work'' Roland said

'' So I see you ordered the stuff to clean up the castle, but for what daddy'' Amber asked

'' Tomorrow the royal family of Frankia (its Hugo's family) will visit us, and we have something important to talk with each of you'' Roland explained

'' But dad me and Sofia wanted to go in the village'' James said

'' Sorry son, but we have to talk with each of you... '' Roland said

'' But it won't take long and you can go after'' Miranda said

'' Ok and now if you excuse me and your mom, we have to go into the royal room to solve something, and after we will talk with each of you about tomorrow…'' Roland said

As the parents took their leave and Amber went into her room to get ready, Sofia and James decided to go for a walk around the castle to share some moments together before their discussion with their mom and dad.

As they were walking James grabbed Sofia, pushed her against the wall and said:

'' Finally a good place for us to kiss'' James said as he pushed her against the wall

'' James, someone might see us…..'' Sofia said but she was stopped by James as he crushed his lips on her lips, she put her hands around his neck and they had another sweet and passionate kiss. He was holding her as close as possible to him and began to lip her neck and to smell her sweet rose parfume…

'' James, remember….when I told you that we should be more careful'' Sofia madly said to him

'' Sofia, I don't care who will see us as long as we feel the same for each other…'' James said

'' Really James, can't you tell me a sweet and truth Love you'' Sofia asked

'' Girls first…. '' James ironically said

'' Oh how chivalry, but the boys usually get scared and run when a girl says first'' Sofia said

'' And is the same for girls, in specially girls like you…. '' James responded

'' So this is you plan of making me to like you more '' Sofia asked

'' Maybe…'' James silently said

'' Because it's working…'' Sofia said as she gave him a small kiss

'' Don't worry Sofia, I will make our relationship to work and when the time will be right we'll tell the magic love sentence…. '' James said

'' Yea as you say James…. we better get to my secret garden because no one can see us there…. '' Sofia said

'' Ok my pearl, let's go… and I hope that Baileywick will find out soon about our parents thoughts for this relationship'' James said

But as James and Sofia were heading towards Sofia's garden, Amber was closing spying them and listening all that they were saying.

**Amber**

_These two really love each other, and they make a sweet couple, they really are a match, but I need to find more details and I need to find a perfect timing to tell them that I know that I know and that I can help them, maybe now it's the time to tell them this, or maybe I shall spy mom and dad and see what's this rush….And Baileywick knows, they told him and they haven't told me, oh Amber no time for this, I will judge later, now it's time to fight for your brother and stepsister love…._

After she stayed 1 hour and listen on what Roland and Miranda were discussing she realized how this day was a critical day, she find out that at the council Roland promised in some way Sofia to Hugo's older brother, prince Axel….

She realized that and began two plans, the first plan was that in case that dad and mom will oppose Sofia and James love, they would flee the castle with the royal chariot an old house, that James was used to go with their mother, or the second is that mom and dad will accept their relationship and everything will be normal.

She needed to warn Sofia and James and to tell them her plan but as she was making the preparations she was summoned to her parents, but she told Baileywick all and she send him to make the preparations. He left Amber with her parents and went to find Sofia and James and to prepare the chariot.

Sofia and James didn't reach the garden and they were called by a guard who told them to go into the castle and to wait for Roland to call them.

Meanwhile in the Royal Throne room, Amber, Miranda and Roland were talking:

'' Amber as you know, Hugo's family will visit us…. '' Miranda began

'' And as you know you maybe need to try a relationship with him for our kingdoms… '' Roland said

'' It's no problem, I like him and I found that he likes me too… but what about his older brother…'' Amber asked

'' Amber, Axel wanted to try a relationship with Sofia, but please don't tell her... '' Roland said

'' But dad, you know that Sofia will choose her true love, and if she found it'' Amber asked

'' Amber, sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself for the kingdom, and in special when you're a royal person, you have to make hard decisions that not always are on your like but you have to do the right thing… '' Roland explained

'' Yea dad but she maybe didn't want a royal life…'' Amber said

'' Amber, I'm not talking about this, you can leave now…. '' Roland demanded

After Amber took her leave, he heard Roland saying to get Sofia, and she went to James to tell him her plan.

'' James, I need to tell you something…'' Amber said

'' What happened'' James asked

'' James, I know about your relationship with Sofia, I saw you…. '' Amber said

'' What have you done Amber'' James asked

'' Listen it's no time for chit-cheat, Mom and dad intend to give Sofia for a relationship with Axel, but don't worry I made two plans, if they don't accept your love feelings, you and her will flee to that old house until I and Baileywick can get mom and dad to accept your relationship, second if they accept everything will be normal…. '' Amber explained

'' Wow Amber, thank you, you're the best sister, but how can mom and dad do this'' James asked

'' I don't know all but you have to be ready to enter the throne room and to tell them, if they will not accept, take this sword and we'll help you to escape the palace, and as for supplies and stuff, we'll handle that….. '' Amber explained

'' Ok Amber, let's get ready… '' James said

Meanwhile in the throne room Sofia was talking with her parents:

'' Sofia, we want to ask you something but you must speak the truth'' Miranda said

'' Ok mom and dad'' Sofia said

'' Sofia, where have you been last night'' Roland asked

'' In my room, I went to sleep after the ball'' Sofia said

'' Sofia, I'm asking you one more and please tell the truth'' Roland said

_So now what I am going to say to them, _Sofia thought

'' Sofia, we know that you left the castle with a boy, and that's what we wanted to discuss with you, at the council we agreed to let Prince Axel to try an relationship with you for the goodness of our kingdoms, and that's why they are coming tomorrow, and we need you to tell us who was the boy that you were last night.. '' Roland demanded

'' DAD, MOM how can you do this, you can't make me have a relationship with someone I don't like or love'' Sofia said

'' Sometimes you have to do some sacrifices for your kingdom Sofia… '' Roland said

'' I don't care; i will not be a tool for agreements… '' Sofia firmly said

'' Sofia, don't speak like that you'll do as…..'' Roland said

Roland stopped as James entered the room and was closing the three of them.

'' Mom, dad, Sofia was with her love last night and you can't force her to be with Axel if she doesn't want that…'' James said

'' James, you were spying us, and you know about last night too, so who the boy is'' Roland asked

'' I'm the one, I'm the one that took Sofia and left the castle, I'm the one because we are in a relationship, and I will not let anyone to have My Sofia, even you dad... '' James said as he grabbed Sofia's hand

'' What'' Both Miranda and Roland said as they were shocked by James answer.

'' And you can't force us to be separate because we will fight for our love'' Sofia continued

'' You two can't be in a relationship, your stepsister and stepbrother…. '' Miranda said

'' Yes mom we can, it's allowed because we don't share the same blood only that you two are married, but why should your love stay in the way of our love'' Sofia said

'' You will not do as you want; you will do your duty as royal and obey your king'' Roland said with anger

'' Don't push it dad, you'll regret it…. Sofia is mine and no one can change that even you dad…. '' James said as he put Sofia behind him

'' Yea, well see about that '' Roland said

'' No we'll take our leave, come Sofia let's get out of here '' James said

'' You're not leaving anywhere, guards get them… '' Roland cried

'' Run Sofia, I will handle the guards, run to the chariot…..'' James said as he draw his sword

James took his sword and with two strikes he put down the two guards but he didn't killed them, he and Sofia were running to the chariot where Robin, Mia and Clover were waiting with Amber.

'' Come on quickly you two leave now I will handle them'' Amber said

'' Thank you Amber'' Sofia said

'' But you should come with us'' James said

'' No I will stay here and handle this, now leave before they get here… '' Amber said

'' I never imagined it would end like this '' James said

,, Neither did I, big brother, but now you must protect your love, go now, I will handle them, don't worry for me '' Amber said

As Roland and Miranda got out it was too late because Sofia and James were already airborne….

'' So, you help them, go into your room, and get me the captain, you will hunt them and bring them too me…. '' Roland demanded

But the chariot was anyway in the air and Sofia was looking at the castle and some tears were coming down on her cheeks, she realized that they were in trouble now…..


	8. Chapter 8 The Exiles Part 1

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 8 The Exiles Part 1**

And that's how the exodus began, by a simple decision that changed everything, but at least Sofia and James were able to escape the palace and they were on their way to James's childhood house, and Clover, Mia and Robin were with them.

As for food and other stuff they had in the chariot and Amber told them not to worry as they will handle the supply problem.

But that was not the concern of Sofia, in her mind she was not accepting that her mom and dad acted in that way, she expected that they would agree her relationship with James, but as she told in the past, she will leave the royal life if they have too. James was not saying any word, in his mind he was still thinking about how he fought his father, he could not believe it, but he knew that for Sofia he has to sacrifice everything.

**James **

_I can't believe what had happened, I can't believe that dad acted in that way, and mom was not saying anything, but how is that possible, and how is possible to agree to give Sofia to that Axel-guy. No matter, I will fight for her with the price of my life if I have no other choice, and I now that our love will always triumph, no matter if we live in a palace or in a house or on an open field at least I'm with Sofia, my Sofia….._

_I must find a way to solve this, but I have to protect Sofia, I know…. I will go to the old lady for some advices…._

But Sofia broke the silence between them and said:

'' James, I can't believe that this happened'' Sofia said, but James didn't answered

'' Please James, answer me, don't be mad on me… '' Sofia said again

'' Sofia, I'm not mad on you and I am not upset on you, I was thinking, said James and went to hug her and he gave her a small kiss to light her up, Sofia I was thinking about that old lady that gave me your ring, maybe its best that we should go to her and ask her to guide us in this dire time'' James suggested

'' You're right James, but maybe we should wait until the night come's, or maybe we should go to Ruby and Jade to help us…'' Sofia said

'' No, that's not a good idea, because soldiers will be there looking for us and expecting us to go there, we must be smarter than dad…..'' James said

'' You're right, let's go to the old lady as you proposed…. '' Sofia said

Meanwhile in the Palace Amber was summoned by her parents.

'' Amber, I'm very angry on you, you knew about this and you have helped them…. '' Roland said

'' Now Amber please tell us where they left '' Miranda asked

'' No, I have no idea, and even if I knew I would not tell you mom and dad, it's their right to choose. You can't stay in their way and in the way of love, I saw it and they really love each other, and even if you will send me to the prison I will not tell you, dad you were the one who told that freedom is our right, you can't force Sofia to marry Axel, he will choose as her heart tell her, and if she want's James, then she will have him'' Amber said with a hard voice

'' Amber, you don't understand, but there is no point as you will not tell us, go into your room and stay there until we will say so '' Roland said

As Amber left the room, Roland turned to his captain and told him:

'' I want them to be found and brought back to the palace immediately, alert all the villagers and anyone who can help, and put some guards to watch for them in the village, I want you to find them as soon as possible…. '' Roland demanded

'' Don't worry my king, we will find them as soon as we are able'' the captain said

'' Roland my dear, don't worry, we will find them, and we will talk with them…. '' Miranda said to chill Roland

'' No time for talking, they will do as I will say, and that's final, they will not be together…. '' Roland shouted and left the room

'' Baileywick, can you go and get Cedric for me…. '' Miranda asked

'' As you wish your majesty '' Baileywick responded and left the room…

In the castle there was an intense atmosphere, but Miranda left the throne room and went into Amber's room. As Miranda entered the room she saw Amber and said:

'' Amber why you cry'' Miranda said as she went to hug her

'' Mom, I didn't saw you enter, what you want'' Amber responded, while she wiped her tears

'' Amber, my dear, I'm sorry, I did not know, and I think something happened to your father…. '' Miranda said

'' Mom, you saw the way he talk with me…'' Amber said

'' Amber, don't worry, but you don't understand, there was an proposal at that council for Sofia's hand to secure the peace in Europe, but Roland refused when Axel's father first said, but after he went with axel for a private chat, he changed, but I told Baileywick, and we will find out what's wrong with your father….'' Miranda said as she again hugged her

'' Mom, even if I believe you, I will not tell you the location of Sofia and James…'' Amber said

'' I know, you don't have to but I will help you if they need something, because I know that you and Baileywick made the escape plan didn't you'' Miranda asked

'' Yes, why, it's wrong to help my brother and sister. '' Amber asked

'' No dear, but in a way their love is impossible…'' Miranda responded

'' Why mom, in a way your love with my father was impossible because in some kingdoms kings marry only princess…. '' Amber responded

'' I know, that's why I choose to help Sofia and James, if they love each other, they will have my full support…. Now I better leave before your father sees me …'' Miranda said

'' Ok mom and thank you for your help, you made me feel better'' Amber said

'' No problem dear, see you later'' Miranda said as she left the room

After 3 hours Sofia and James went to search the old lady. James left the chariot at his house and went with Sofia at the jewel shop to search for her, when he entered he went to ask:

'' Excuse me; I need to ask you something miss… '' James said

'' Prince James, Princess Sofia, what is it'' The lady said

'' We want to talk with the old lady that you left last time... '' James said

'' Oh, she told me that you'll come, please come quickly into that room before some guards appear and see you two'' The lady said

'' What do you mean miss'' Sofia asked

'' Don't you know, the guards are looking for you, but no time to talk please go into that room…..'' The lady said

'' Ok and thank you'' Sofia said

As Sofia and James went into the room 5 guards entered the shop and said:

'' Excuse me miss, did you saw today Princess Sofia and Prince James'' One of the guards asked

'' No, I haven't seen them'' the lady responded

-Oh, but please if you see them inform us or some guards, or if you find any information about them please come to tell us…'' The guards said

'' Ok I will, have a nice day'' the lady responded

'' The same '' the guards said and left

When Sofia and James entered the room they said too each other:

'' Wow that was close'' Sofia said

'' Yea, we really had luck back there'' James said

'' Don't worry, my assistant will handle them'' the old lady said

'' Hey I didn't saw you there, '' James said

'' Sit down and let's talk, I heard that you two are looking for me… '' The old lady said

'' Kind of, you see my lady we have some troubles and James said that you can help us'' Sofia said

'' Will you help us in this dire time of need'' James asked

'' Of course I will help you both'' the old lady said

'' Thank you my lady'' James said

'' Oh please don't call me that, call me Elizabeth'' Elizabeth said

'' Ok, Miss Elizabeth, we confessed to each other our love but then the things went wrong'' Sofia began to explain

'' And our father opposed our love because he wanted another prince for Sofia'' James continued

'' I see, I know what happened, he maybe had a reason for his decision, '' Elizabeth responded

'' Yes but, what should we do?

'' For the moment, you two should stay hidden until this tension disappear , but none the less you must be careful and you must avoid any guards of the village, as they will be looking for you two'' Elizabeth suggested

'' You suggest leaving the kingdom is the right course of action'' James asked

'' No, it's no reason for that, and beside you have your house…'' Elizabeth continued

'' How do you know about James's house'' Sofia asked as she was very surprised

'' I told you that she is special'' James said

'' Sofia I have some gifts of seeing, let's just say I have eagle's eye and fox ears…. '' Elizabeth said

'' Ok, so you say to leave the village and head for that house…'' James asked

'' Yes, better leave now before some guards decide to inspect the shop, and if you ever need me take this… ''Elizabeth said as she gave Sofia a mirror

'' What is this'' Sofia asked

'' It's a two way mirror, with this you can't contact me through the mirror like we are in the same room, but you need to say a spell, the spell is,, Mirror I need to talk with…..'' and you say the name of a person that also has a magic mirror… '' Elizabeth explained

'' Oh thank you'' Sofia said

'' No problem dear … '' Elizabeth said

And after the sound of guards entering the shop and demanding to inspect the shop was heard.

'' Oh the guards, what are we going to do… '' Sofia said

'' Don't worry I will handle them, now use the back door and leave now before it's too late… '' Elizabeth said as she press a painting

-Thank you Elizabeth and we will see you soon, Sofia come on now let's take our leave'' James said as she took Sofia's hand

'' Go quickly…. '' Elizabeth said and closed the door and the sound of locking of the door was heard by Sofia and James

'' Come Sofia let's leave now…'' James said

'' Ok James, let's head for our house'' Sofia said

Meanwhile in the castle Amber was taken by Miranda to Cedric's tower, Miranda knew that something was wrong with Roland, she knew that he can't act like that, but she wanted to find out to be sure, and that's why she and Amber decided to ask Cedric about this. After all he is the right person to find out about this. And in this time Baileywick prepared a chariot with food and clothes for Sofia and James, the delivery was going to be after 1 A.M and Amber was going with two trusted guards and Baileywick. In that time Miranda had to keep Roland from leaving the room, to be sure that he will not find the location of James and Sofia.

As they reached the door she and Amber enter the room and asked:

'' Cedric we need your help, I think that something is wrong with Roland…. '' Miranda said

'' And we wanted for you to find out what's wrong with him '' Amber said

'' As you wish your majesties, I need you to take a strand of hair of his. I need one to inspect it and see if there is something wrong with him… '' Cedric said

'' Ok Cedric, I will handle that, I will leave now and come back with that. '' Miranda said

'' Ok my queen '' Cedric said

While Miranda was gone Amber went to Baileywick to see how the progress of the delivery was.

'' Baileywick, how we are'' Amber asked

'' We will have everything done in an hour, and after we will prepare the delivery princess Amber… '' Baileywick explained

'' Ok, that's good, me and you will do the delivery… '' Amber said

'' Yes, we, together with 2 guards will do all the work... '' Baileywick continued

'' Ok that's good progress Baileywick… '' Miranda said when she entered the stables

'' I didn't saw you there my queen'' Baileywick said

'' I was at Cedric to give him Roland's strand of hair and after I went to see what is Roland doing'' Miranda explained

'' Anyway Baileywick I wanted to ask, are you sure that the guards will not say anything'' Amber said

'' I trust them and I trust that they will not tell anything to King Roland… '' Baileywick said

'' If you say so Baileywick, we will follow your lead'' Miranda said

'' My queen I found out what's wrong with King Roland'' Cedric said from the door.

'' Cedric, that's good, so what did you find out'' Miranda asked

'' Many things my queen, but to tell directly, King Roland is under a control potion… '' Cedric explained

'' What'' Amber asked

'' What is a control potion'' Miranda asked

'' It's a potion that makes the one who drink it under the control of the first who speaks to him, and it amplifying the anger and the evil madness inside a person, so that's why King Roland acted in that way, '' Cedric answered

'' And is there a way to remove the effects of the potion'' Amber asked

'' Yes there is, but I will need 4-11 days to procure the potion and a list of some ingredients for the cure'' Said Cedric

'' Then make the list and give it to Baileywick to handle it, and make the potion to solve this mess'' Miranda demanded

'' As you wish my queen, I will get this solved, now please excuse me, '' Cedric said and left

'' Baileywick, mom, excuse me too, I will go to rest a bit until we are ready to go, '' Amber said

'' Don't worry dear, we will come and wake you up, go and rest, we will handle it'' Miranda said

**Amber**

_I will help Sofia and James as long as I can, but now that I now that dad isn't himself, I can't wait to tell them about this, and I can't wait to find out who is responsible for this, we will found tomorrow if Hugo's family is involved, as I fear, this could be catastrophic, it may provoke an war between our kingdoms, and I hope we will not, I like Hugo and maybe the fate will choose to put me with him together, and maybe I will love him someday, or maybe we will have the same relationship like Sofia and James, I hope that, he can be a good person, but now I must think at Sofia and James, they need the attention now not me, oh come on Amber, you don't sound like you, sometimes I impress me with my acting and my decisions, but I know that this is the right way to proceed, because someday I maybe will need Sofia or James and I'm sure that they would do the same for me, that's the way a brother and a sister should help, or the family in general…. Now Amber better sleep, I will have an important mission tonight; ha I sound like James, looks like I'm really his twin, now let's sleep….._

Meanwhile Sofia and James finally arrived at the house. As they arrived Sofia went into the house to get all the stuff from the carriage, James went to bring some woods for fire needed in the living room and for the kitchen. The house was not so big, it had a living room, a kitchen, and upstairs there was a bathroom and a bedroom. It was at some distance from the village, into a forest, hidden from all sights. It was the perfect hiding place where Sofia and James could have a peace time and here they can spend time together as long as they want.

**Sofia **

_We were lucky today, we escaped twice. But I still can't believe what happened, how things get so wrong, why someone to be against something, after all why has is so wrong that I and James are in love for each other. James may look ok but I know he isn't, he surely has the morale on the ground, but I was amazed how much he opposed our father, and he was willing to fight him for our love, for me, no one did that for me before, surely he loves me, look what he's doing for me, he abandoned the royal life and he is also willing to fight for us… I better prepare the dinner, James is surely tired, we must relax and get our strength back… after we will think about our next move, but I am still uncertain that we choose the right way by leaving Amber to face Mom and Dad…I hope she's fine…._

As Sofia was getting everything done in the house, James was preparing the necessary wood for fire…

**James **

_What a day, I can't believe it, dad why this way, why you couldn't let us, and why you agreed that arrangement, I mean you were the one who said that Freedom is the right of as all, and now he want to force us to do what he wants, at least I managed to get Sofia out of there, who knew, after all what I thought really happened, the worst case scenario happened, but I must be strong, for Sofia, if she sees me acting scared or looking like a defeated person she will lose her faith and who knows what will happen, and I will not allow Axel to even touch MY SOFIA, my love, I can't let you to be with another person, if I must fight for you I will, I will do anything in my power to secure our love….. Be strong as a bear and clever as a fox, I must think what shall we do, what shall be our next move, better wait and we'll see what will happen and Amber has to come today or tomorrow according to her plan, I was surprised to see that Amber helped us, but I feel guilty for leaving her at the castle to confront Mom and Dad, maybe I should have took her, but she said she will handle , and of all persons I know ,except Sofia, Amber know how to handle things like this, but it was weird to see Dad acting in that way, it looked like he wasn't himself…. Who knows, I will talk this with Amber and Sofia when we all be here, and then we will decide what should be our next move._

_Better return to Sofia, before she gets worried, I think this wood will be enough for tonight._

James took his leave and went inside the house where Sofia was preparing the Dinner. There was a silence between them, as they were still affected by this day, but James then realized that and began to talk with Sofia:

'' Sofia, you need help''

'' No, I can handle it, stay and relax…'' Sofia said

'' Oh come on Sof, why won't you let me help you'' James asked

'' Because you look tired, and I know to cook better then you, no offense'' Sofia joked

'' Yea really, you are afraid because I will cook better then you Sof'' James said

'' Ok fine then, come and help me Jamie, and we'll see who knows how to coo…. '' Sofia said

'' It will be my pleasure, my Sofia'' James said and after took her into his arms and kissed her with all his heart, he knew that he has to show Sofia that he's not willing to lose her.

'' James, you know how much I like that, don't you, but now let's have the meal ready'' Sofia said

'' Of course, as you command my pearl…. '' James said

'' Your pearl'' Sofia said as she was looking at him

'' What, you don't like it…..'' James asked

'' I like it '' Sofia said. _After all I'm doing for you, you can't even tell me, my love _thought Sofia

'' So how can I help you Sof'' James asked

'' Can you get me some flour'' Sofia asked

'' Of course, but where is it'' James asked

'' In that bag…'' Sofia said

'' Where? I can't find it…'' James asked

'' James, I put it there, how come that always the boys don't find anything'' Sofia ironically asked

'' Ha ha ha, seriously, oh here it is, sorry…..'' James said

'' Ok you find it…. '' Sofia said

As James was coming, he stumbled and some flour covered Sofia, like she was the snow fairy.

'' James, this was on purpose'' Sofia madly asked

'' Sorry Sof, but you look …. '' James said and began to laugh...

'' Yea and beside that you did this, you are laughing '' Sofia said

'' No it's not that, you look funny…..'' James said

'' You think this is funny, alright then, take this….. '' Sofia said, grabbed some flour and throw it on James

'' What, why did you do this'' James asked

'' Because you deserve it…'' Sofia said

'' Yea then it's payback…. '' James said as he grabbed Sofia's hand, pulled her on top of him, and stole another kiss from her…

'' James, is this your way to be romantic'' Sofia asked

'' Maybe, why you don't like it'' James asked

'' Of course, I love it, having fun, like we always did '' Sofia said

'' I was begging to worry that you don't like me to kiss you…. '' James said

'' Of course, why wouldn't I '' Sofia asked

'' Just saying…. '' James said

'' Ok as you say, now let's finish the meal please, and after can you help me to put our things to their place'' Sofia asked

'' It will be my pleasure Sof'' James said

After some time they finished their work, and after they ate they sat down on the big sofa in the living room. James was keeping Sofia in his arms and they both were looking at the fire….

'' Sof, I'm sorry'' James said

'' For what James'' Sofia asked

'' For all of this, I mean look what has happened…'' James said

'' Oh come on James, it's not your fault'' Sofia said

'' Yea but maybe if I would have not intervened, maybe you would have found a way to get out, and you would have to been enduring all of this and…..'' James said

James was stopped as Sofia forced a kiss on him, she didn't need to hear this, she wanted to feel like they love each other, she needed James to kiss her, support her, and touch her and to hold her into his arm so she can melt in his arm…..

'' James, you did the right thing, and don't worry, I'm happy anywhere as long as I'm with you, Jamie, for me it don't matter if we are in the palace or here, it matters now to be with you….'' Sofia said

'' Ok Sof, as you say my pearl'' James said

'' Oh come on James, you know that I want to hear something else'' Sofia said

'' I already told you…'' James said

'' I know but after all we went together, I mean I left the home for you, you can't even tell me that you love me'' Sofia asked

'' Sofia, you know what I feel to you, but I want a perfect moment for us to tell that…..'' James said

'' As you say, but what moment can be so perfect'' Sofia asked

'' Wait, it sounded like something moved outside…. '' James said as he rose up

'' Why the boys need to change the subjects all the time'' Sofia asked herself

'' Sofia, stay back, I mean it I will go to take a look'' James said as he grabbed his sword and went for the door…

But he then saw Amber and Baileywick coming to him:

'' Good evening Prince James'' Baileywick said

'' James, good to see you safe and unharmed'' Amber said as she hugged him

'' Good evening to you both, come let's enter the house… '' James said

'' Amber, Baileywick, it's so good to see you two… '' Sofia said and hugged Amber and Baileywick

'' And it's good to see you both safe'' Baileywick said

'' Yea thanks to Amber's escape plan'' Sofia said

'' Oh come on, I did because I know that you two would have done the same for me… '' Amber said

'' So I see that you two can handle this'' Baileywick

'' Yea we can, but why are you asking '' James said

'' Oh it's nothing we came to bring you some food, clothes and other stuff, and I have put the guards to cut the wood for you, to have everything you need'' Baileywick

'' Oh it's good Baileywick, we anyway could have handled that… '' Sofia said

'' So how it's back at the castle... '' James asked

'' Oh we have big news, its seems that dad is under the effect of a potion that makes the one who drink it under the control of the first who speaks to him, and it amplifying the anger and the evil madness inside a person, so that's why dad acted in that way'' Amber explained

After Amber said that everything went silent, there was no reaction on that moment, but for now Sofia and James knew why they were _exiles…_


	9. Chapter 9 The Exiles Part 2

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 9 The Exiles Part 2**

So this was it, the exile, the great exile of Sofia and James. And for their love? Why there must be some persons that will stand against. After all what was so wrong in their love. They love each other, and now Roland realized that, and realized that James will do anything to protect her true love. But the story is only at the beginning and we have much more to tell…...

For now let's return from where we left last time….

Sofia and James were talking with Baileywick and Amber about the potion's effects on king Roland, and Sofia and James now realized that maybe their father was not guilty…

But they both knew that this was only the beginning for a long hard road, but they can't turn back, they must fight for their love…

A hard road with many traps on it, but at least they will know if their love will triumph…..

They have to fight for their love, because it's their love.

But they were thinking also at the arrangement that their father did, after all they didn't expected for Prince Axel to want Sofia as his queen. Indeed, the kingdom of Frankia was bigger than Encharthia. But James was a great leader, and he can make Encharthia to resist an invasion from Frankia, and he always knew that there are territories that belong to Encharthia. He knew that for Encharthia first must unite all her territories into one powerful and great kingdom.

But now, this was not any of James thoughts, in his mind, there was only one problem, how to get their parents to accept, and how to protect Sofia.

But despite everything appearing against them, their love did not stop, and their faith didn't fade away, for they knew that as long as they are together, everything is alright.

'' So, Amber, Baileywick, are you sure about what you had told us'' James asked

'' We are James, and Cedric told us that the antidote will be procured in 3-7 days'' Amber said

'' So you two will stay here for a while'' Baileywick said

'' Don't worry Baileywick, we can handle, and as long as we are together, we are happy'' Sofia said

'' I know, but still I'm mad on you two'' Amber said

'' For what'' James asked

'' For not telling me about your love, and after all you told Baileywick and not to me'' Amber said

'' Amber, we are sorry, we made a mistake indeed, but we decided to tell Baileywick this because he was the only person able to find out about mom and dad's intentions'' Sofia explained

'' And after all Amber, you are our hero, you saved us'' James said

'' I know, what will you two do without me'' Amber said

'' I think no one here wants to find the answer'' Sofia said

'' And yes, we almost forgot something, mom helped us, and she looks like a good person, I mean I think she is on our side '' Baileywick

'' Yea, but Baileywick, like I told you, we can't really trust her, because maybe she wants only to find this place, we must still keep this location as a secret for now'' Amber said

'' I hate to admit it, but Amber is right, we can't trust mom, for now, we must keep things as they are'' James continued

'' We will decide in the future if we will tell her about this place'' Sofia said

'' Your right, and don't worry we will keep everything under control and we will try to come in every night'' Amber said

'' And now I hate to break all of this, but Amber, we must return to the castle before is too late'' Baileywick said

'' Go before dad realize that you are gone and do something against you'' James said

'' We'll do, take care of you Sofia'' Amber said as she hugged her

'' And James, guard her with your life'' Baileywick said

'' We'll take care, see you, good night'' Sofia said

'' -And don't worry, if anyone will approach us is instant dead'' James said

'' Good night, we'll see each other tomorrow'' Amber said

After Amber and Baileywick left the house, Sofia and James remain alone:

'' James, I don't know what will you do, but I'm going to sleep, I'm tired'' Sofia said

'' I am tired too, let's get some rest, and tomorrow is a bigger day, '' James said

'' Why is a bigger day'' Sofia asked

'' It's our first day in which we don't have to hide anymore, we can kiss when we want and…. '' James said as he took Sofia in his arms and crushed his lips on hers, Sofia also closed her eyes, put her hands around James neck and melted in his arms, they were happy, although they didn't live at the castle, they were happy because they were together and they felt like no one can get between them, no one can tell them to stop, now they can kiss and they can be together as long as they want.

So, for now, even that they were passing through dire times, they were happy, and they didn't want to be sad, now they are together, and after all, Sofia and James knew somewhere in their hearts that this scenario was very possible.

But now let's focus on why Roland would want both Sofia and Amber to be married with Axel and Hugo. Firstly, the kingdom of Frankia was one of the most powerful kingdoms in the known world, they armed forces were very strong, and their royal navy was very big, bigger than Encharthia's navy and Armed forces. But some advisers and the council always knew that for reuniting all Enchartia's territories, they have to fight, and they knew that Frankia could be against it because this was threatening the top players in Europe. There was much trouble in Europe, a hard time, new empires are rising and falling, and the borders are changing, new nations rise and fall.

So maybe, the decision of King Roland was a good decision for his kingdom, because as we know, a king has to make the decision not for him, but for his kingdom and his people, he must make the decisions not for himself, not for him to live well, but for the kingdom to live, to grow, to develop.

So maybe king Roland decided that for his kingdom, but if he would have known that Amber likes Prince Hugo, he would only gave Amber, and he would have accepted Sofia and James relationship.

And anyway, you can't decide for a person, even if you are a king, you must help the person to do the rights decision but not to force him to make what you think to be the right thing.

Their love is something natural, even if their mother and father got married, that was not their fault, as is not their fault that they got feelings for each other. And after all, they don't share any blood, and they are step sister and brother, they don't have any parent in common.

So Sofia and James love is a right thing after all, they always were a great team, they always found a right decision for a situation, and they both knew how to be a leader. They always got well together, and it was in some ways obviously that is something between them, in some ways there was very obviously that they are very protective for them, like James when he almost have a fight with Hugo because Hugo insulted Sofia, or when Hildegard said that James is a fool and that he act like a child, they always protected themselves.

Even if they had some fights between them, they always made a great team, and for some persons a great couple.

James had a crush on Sofia since he first got to know her, and Sofia had a crush on James since she arrived at the castle. And they have so much in common, they both love adventures; they both like to enjoy the life, to be nice with other persons, to protect something, to be a great leader, to develop and to come with great ideas and decisions. So, they really got well together, and maybe they will be a great couple, but even if they will not be, they should try, to know that they have tried.

Although they may have some opponents, or some persons will be against their love, and some persons will fight against them, they will have to resist. They must resist every opponent, because their road ahead will be long and full of traps, so they must be ready for anything, and they mustn't trust anybody, only the persons who they consider full reliable and fully trusted.

And now to return to the main story, Sofia and James, went into their bedroom, changed and went in bed, and James took her into his arm and made her to put her head on his chest and he began to play with her hair:

'' Sofia, it's how nice to hold you so close, to feel your hands, to hear your heartbeat, to smell you…. '' James said as he was running his fingers through her hair

'' James, you know, how nice it's to hold your hand, to hear you heart, to feel you, to touch you, and to keep me so close to you…..'' Sofia continued

'' And that made you to feel warm'' James asked

'' Of course, I felt a bit cold when I entered the room, but now it's better'' Sofia said

'' Sofia, you know how hard it was for me on that night ,to feel you so close to me but not to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you…..'' James said

'' James, I know, that was the first time I confessed my love for you, I took your hand, and I first said that…. '' Sofia said

'' I know, that was also my first time when I confessed my love to you, '' James said

'' How did you knew'' Sofia asked

'' I told Lucinda to cast a spell to show me if I dreamed you saying that you love me or if it was real '' James explained

'' Really'' Sofia asked

'' Yes, it's something wrong, I also told Lucinda my feelings for you because I needed someone to talk with'' James asked

'' I also told Lucinda, and you know she didn't tell me that you told her about our love…..'' Sofia explained

'' How strange, we both made similar move, like we are thinking the same…. '' James said

'' I know James, if we are bound to be together, we surely think similar, '' Sofia said

'' Yea, and also it's so nice to hold you, to not fear that someone will see us….. '' James said

'' James, I was always had a crush on you, I always find you a great boy, I mean what I would want more than a boy like you, your cute, handsome, calm, calculated and you always stood up for me, you always were there for me, when I needed someone you always find a way to come and make me feel better, to make me feel special in a way, too make my feelings to grow for you, to make me to like you more and more as the day were passing, to make me to see you as the only one possible for me…..'' Sofia said

Sofia was stopped, James was crying of happiness and at last he couldn't hold him, he crashed his lips on Sofia's, he was holding Sofia as close as possible, Sofia felt like she was melting with his hot and passionate kisses, she didn't know how James was doing to her, but she wanted more kisses as she was spending time with him, she couldn't believe that she controlled her feeling for that long.

She wanted to stop that moment, to taste his lips in every second, to not let him, to feel his touches, to feel his hands, his chest, his heartbeat, to just be left with him forever….

On the other hand James wasn't going to let Sofia to stop the kiss; he wanted to kiss until they can't breathe anymore, to never stop the kiss as they were in their own world, and they knew that every sacrifices that they have done until now are the right thing to do. They knew that they can't live without the other, they needed to be together, they needed to kiss, to feel the other one.

The atmosphere was passionate and romantic, and they kissed until they felt asleep.

But James wake up and saw him on a hill that overlooked the entire village and somewhere in back, the castle was standing as a shield of the kingdom. After he heard a familiar voice, he saw Elizabeth that was standing behind him. She was pointing to look at the castle, when he looked back, everything was changed. From the village was a black smoke rising and at the bridge to the castle there was an army. The castle was in ruin, there was only flame and smoke, the ashes, the screaming's of people was also heard, in the ruins of his castle. Soon tears began to come down his cheeks, he run towards the castle where he took a sword and cleaned a path towards the main gate, which was destroyed, he took a look inside the courtyard and began to shout Sofia, but Sofia was not responding. Then he saw his father lying on the ground, a sword pierced his chest, his mother had his neck cut and his sister was lying in a corner scared. Then he saw that some guards took Amber into a cage where Sofia was also.

He then tried to get there but he was teleported again on that hill.

Then Elizabeth spoke:

'' It is what will happen if you fail'' Elizabeth explained

'' Where is Sofia, what is the meaning of this'' James said

'' Relax James, it is a dream, I decided to tell you using a spell. This is a possible future, if you fail your task, you must protect Sofia at all cost, no matter the cost, I told you, her ring and amulet are very important, you must protect her and of course you love…. Indeed James, Sofia is your soul mate, you must protect her, and also you are a rising prophecy, the king that will unite Encharthia and other nations, you will have to defend you kingdom, you will see, you must make the right decisions, or what you have seen could became reality, you will have many enemies, but after all your love with Sofia is strong, and can resist any kind of attack from outside, but of course you must be careful to her, to avoid any fight between you two, I decided to tell you all of this because you are the rising light of which the prophecy tells: ,, When the dire time of need will come, a great king will emerge as a unification of nations, in the east there will be a purification, from the north of the Danube, into the hole Europe… '' Elizabeth explained

'' So, what I have seen was only a dream'' James asked

'' Yes it was…. '' Elizabeth said

'' So, how will I know how to make the right choice'' James asked

'' You'll see, you will have many decisions to take, but always remember, for your love, God and your kingdom James '' Elizabeth said

'' So will you be able to help me'' James asked

'' James, I may be able to guide you, but you alone must make all, of course I mean alone with Sofia…'' Elizabeth

'' So the prophecy tells that I will be with Sofia'' James asked

'' I'm not sure, but as I saw, yes, you are bound to be together… and now you must sleep, I can't hold the spell… '' Elizabeth said

From a distance there was a familiar sound, _James come wake up….._

'' James, wake up… '' Sofia said as she was shaking him

'' Ah… Sofia, you're here, you're safe'' James said and hugged her, and he didn't want to let her go….

'' James, I am here, what happened'' Sofia asked

'' I had a nightmare….. '' James explained

'' I noticed, you were moving, and you were talking in your sleep….. Calling for me…. '' Sofia said

'' It was nothing, probably because of this day, we better get some rest'' James said

And they did, they felt asleep….

But the night was passing, and in the morning at the castle there were big preparations, because the royal family from Frankia was arriving today, for the great audience between their kingdoms.

Everything was tense, in especially because of James and Sofia's escape, and the incompetence of the guards to capture them, and now King Roland needed to find a reason to tell to the King of Frankia, that he can't honor his agreement from the council….

The situation was bad, and in special for the great exile, some persons speculate that is a possibility for a war between the kingdom of Enchartia and Frankia, if King Roland doesn't find a way to clean this mess…..


	10. Chapter 10 The King of Frankia

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 10: The king of Frankia**

The castle was getting ready for the great visit. The royal family of Frankia was coming, King Stefan, Queen Caroline, Prince Hugo and Prince Axel. Everyone was working. In the castle, every servant, every man, anyone was helping to get the castle ready for the meeting.

But King Roland was in a mind conflict. In his head, he knew that for James and Sofia's escape, there can be a war…. And his kingdom was not ready for such a war. He knew it, he had to find a way, to solve this mess, maybe if he only give Amber to Prince Hugo will be enough, but Axel is the heir of the throne, not Hugo. He knew that he must find an excuse, or something to secure the peace between their kingdoms. But this problem was only known by those who were in Roland's inner circle, or in the council of the kingdom.

**Roland**

_What a situation, damn their love, they brought the kingdom into one of its darkest hour, why couldn't we find them until now?_

_Such an embarrassed situation, I made a promise, I must try to give Sofia to Axel. After all he is the heir to the throne, not Hugo, even if their father will accept, surely Axel won't. He wants Sofia, but Sofia is in love with James….. How is this possible, how could I have not seen it, how could not saw the feelings between them. There's no time to argue, I must find them, but how, Amber knows for sure, but she wouldn't tell me. Maybe Miranda has some ideas, or where they could have gone…._

_We checked Ruby and Jade's houses, we checked every house in the village and still no track…._

_But this doesn't seem to be the only problem, as Stefan and his family are about to arrive. It will be such a mess, such a bad thing, something wrong is about to happen, but when I will get those two; they will pay for this… Roland, can you hear yourself, how can you be so angry on an innocent love….. no they are the problem, why I can't keep me under control…_

_Why it's like all the anger and fury inside me is channeling evil…._

Meanwhile in Amber's room, Amber, Miranda, Cedric and Baileywick were talking about the meeting with Sofia and James:

,,So they are okay,, asked Miranda

,,Yea, they are fine, they can handle until we make that potion and cure dad,, said Amber.

,,They really stood up above all, and they have proven that they are ready to face anything for their love,, said Baileywick

,,Oh come on, love, they are still so young,, said Miranda.

,,Mom, they really love each other, you'll see, no one can cross between them,, said Amber

,,Anyway, we must keep a line of supplies for them, and as the royal family will arrive today, we may be in danger,, said Miranda

,,Your right, your Majesty, maybe we will have to stop it this night, after all we deliver last night everything they needed, they can handle for 4-5 days,, said Baileywick

,,No matter what, we will still try to go to them in this night,, said Amber

,,I may have an alternate plan, Princess Amber, we left them some money, so we can send a message and inform them that this days we can't go to them,, said Baileywick

,,Your right Baileywick, we must not make Roland or the royal family to suspect something, we must look like we don't know anything,, said Miranda

,,I will handle this you majesty, I will send Wormwood with your message at Prince James and Princess Sofia,, intervened Cedric

,,Great then it's all settled, I will go to write the letter, mom and Baileywick, go at dad and see what is he doing, and Cedric prepare for the delivery,, said Amber

,,Ok, let's all head for our duties, we will speak later,, said Miranda

So, there was a hard morning for all the persons in the castle. But finally, at 09.00 A.m., the Royal chariot of Frankia was landing at the castle. Everyone greeted the royal family, as they moved towards the Throne room, where Roland, Miranda and Amber were waiting to greed the guests.

Finally, when King Stefan approached, Roland stood up and said:

,,Greeting, we were waiting for you,, said Roland

,,Greeting, we are glad that we finally arrived,, said Stefan

,,Come, you all must be tired because of the road,, said Miranda

,, Indeed it was a long road,, said Caroline

,, Indeed, Hugo, you can leave, we have some important things to discuss,, said Stefan

,, Come with me Prince Hugo,, said Amber as she took Hugo away.

,,Now Roland, I didn't saw Princess Sofia or Prince James, it's something wrong? ,, asked Stefan.

,,Stefan, we have a lot to discuss,, said Roland

,, Ok, so what has happened,, asked Stefan

,, You didn't saw Sofia and James, because we revealed something…,, said Roland

,,And that would be,, asked Axel

,, We discovered that James and Sofia have feelings for each other, and they have left….,, said Roland

,,What!,, said madly Axel. ,,How could you, you told my father that you will allow Sofia to be my queen…,, continued Axel

,,Axel, don't be rude, please let Roland speak, you maybe go outside and allow us to decide, now go,, said Stefan

,,So, Roland where we were, you were saying that Sofia and James left the castle,,

,,Indeed, I tried to stop them, but it was nothing I could do, they left the castle and we don't know where to find them, and I am really sorry for this, I did not fulfilled my agreement,, said Roland

,, Roland, don't worry, we will find them, and we will talk with them, and if Sofia wants to be with James, we can't stand in their way, even if Axel will not accept, and after all we decided to let Amber and Hugo to try a relationship, after all Hugo may be in love with Amber,,

,, I know, maybe I did a wrong thing, trying to force them and making them into exile…,, said Roland

,, Roland, I would not be a person that will force things that are not for us to decide, even if we are kings, I wanted to make an alliance between the kingdom of Frankia and Encharthia because you know of the talking and warnings brought at the council, about the Eastern Empire,, said Stefan

,, I know, I anyway must make the kingdom of Encharthia more powerful to stand against the Eastern rising,, said Roland

Meanwhile, Hugo and Amber were walking in the royal garden. But in Hugo's mind, there was a strange thought about Amber…..

**Hugo's Pov:**

_She's so beautiful, so perfect, gosh I am under her control, she is the chosen one, we always were meant to be, I can't even think that I will lose her, I was such a fool when I was younger, I was acting so selfish, but now I realized that maybe I could have lost her, lost my soul, my love, my rose…. But I saw beneath her beautiful, she's more than meets the eye….._

,, Hugo….,, suddenly said Amber

,,Um, yea, what is it,, asked Hugo

,, Were you listening,, asked Amber

,, Um yea a bit, sorry Amber, I was just lost in thoughts,, explained Hugo

,, Oh, sorry, I was…,, said Amber and after she was stopped by Hugo

,,Amber, I need to tell you something, it's something that I've been keeping for a while,, said Hugo

,, Yes, what is it ,, asked Amber

,, This is…. ,, said Hugo as he took Amber in his arms and forced his lips on her's.

He pulled her as close to him as possible, he didn't want to stop his first kiss. Amber closed her eyes and melted in his arms, she always had a crush on Hugo, and after Sofia made him to change, her feelings for Hugo grew, and she realized that Hugo is the perfect one for her. They were a cute couple; they were now in their atmosphere, a hot, romantic and passionate atmosphere, and perfect for the first kiss.

But Amber was the first to break the kiss and said:

,, Hugo, you know for how long I wanted this to happen? , said Amber

,, I can imagine, it was the same for me, I first realized that I might lose you because of my childish behavior, but thanks to Sofia, I realized that I must change for you, Amber I lo….,, said Hugo as he was stopped by Amber, when she forced another kiss, she was feeling like never before. They were in a dance, a dance of life, romance and kisses, and no one can stop them…

Meanwhile back at the house, Sofia opened her eyes and saw that it was 10.00 A.M. Then she looked at James and said:

,, Maybe it's too early to wake you up; I will let you sleep, after what we went through, you deserve some rest ,, said Sofia

After that, Sofia went downstairs to prepare the breakfast before James wakes up. She wanted to relieve him of work, to just relax and spend time with his true love. She made some pancakes with chocolate because were James favorite's. But when she was making the pancakes, a sound came from the door:

,, Clover, can you guys open the door for me ,, asked Sofia

,, We'll do ,, said Clover

After they opened the door, a black bird entered the house and went to Sofia:

,, Sofia, good that I found you, I brought you this,, said Wormwood

,, Wormwood, It's good to see you, what is that ,, asked Sofia

,, Is a letter from Amber and the rest,, responded Wormwood

,, Oh, so you seemed tired, you want to eat something, and maybe to rest a bit,, asked Sofia

,, Oh thank you, but I have to go, see you soon Sofia,, said Wormwood

,, Ok then see you soon, bye ,, said Sofia

,, Sofia, we will leave for some time too, we will go into the wood to ask for some help from the animals, because they can warn us if someone hostile comes near this place,, said Clover

,, Great idea you guys, go then, but be careful, see you soon,, said Sofia

,, Later princess, bye ,, said the three pets as they left for the woods

After that Sofia opens the letter and began to read it. In it she read:

_Dear Sofia and James_

_I am sorry that I couldn't come personally, but because of the arrival of Hugo's family, we are unable maybe to come to you tonight, so we decided to send you a letter, because we didn't want for two to get upset. I am sure because this early hour, James still sleeps, and probably you, Sofia will read the letter first. We had to make all the preparations for the great arrival, such nonsense. I and Baileywick wanted to come, but it's too dangerous, because someone can now spot us easily and we will have you location revealed. So we don't know if we will come tonight, but you have money and you can make some shopping, but be careful and avoid any guards. And don't worry, because we will handle the royal family of Frankia, we won't allow someone to get between you two, and if someone dares, they will have to pass through me first. I know, you maybe think that I'm crazy, or you began to laugh when you read that. Don't worry, we will solve everything. And it's also a big day for me Sof, today I will learn if Hugo likes me, you know, I always had a crush on him, and since he changed, thanks to you, I began to like him even more. So this is indeed a hard day, but don't worry, you too better relax, and use it as a free day, because you and James really need it. And also remind my twin that if he doesn't take care of you properly, he will answer to me, so hear me James, take care of Sofia, or you will…. Oh never mind, James knows how to take care of you; he is a cute and noble boy... And after all he is my twin, and I know that he can handle this._

_We also began to use the potion for dad and it's seems that is working, we really are making progress, and soon we will have everything under control, we will be able to return to our normal life, of the regular life, and I know that we will solve this trap, this thing._

_We will get trough I know it, but we have to be patient, and to let things go by destiny._

_Oh also, mom wanted to write you some words, so I will let you two to ,,talk,, with her._

_Sofia, James, I am so glad to hear that you two are okay, safe and unharmed, and also I am so proud to hear that you two were able to handle everything. I'm really sorry for not standing up for you two, and I know I will have to pay for my mistake, I should have helped you, but I knew as I always said: She's stronger than you know, a heart of iron, pure. And I always knew that James is a true noble, pure, calm boy that can take care of you. So just to know, I support you're love, and I will help you with everything I can, just to repay the mistake I have done. I can't lose you two…_

_Now we will see each other soon, we will keep you updated…._

_So this was me and mom, we will talk to you soon, take care and relax_

_With love, _

_Amber, Miranda_

_, Baileywick and Cedric_

Sofia almost cried when she read the letter, she realized that she has such a great and wonderful family, so nice persons to rely on. But she took the breakfast upstairs, to wake up her prince.

When she entered the room she put the breakfast down and went to kiss James:

,, James, come on, wake up, I have something for you,, said Sofia as she has kissing his cheek.

,, Oh, come on Sof, just five more minutes, it's only 10.30 A.M. ,, said James

,, James, come on, I've make pancakes with Chocolate, your favorites,, said Sofia

,, What, I felt like you left the bed, as I could not find your hand, Sofia, why you didn't wake me up, I could have helped you ,, said James as he stood up

,, Because I wanted you to rest, and I saw how nice you were sleeping, I couldn't do it. ,, responded Sofia

,, Never mind, I don't want you to get upset, I want you to be happy,, said James and stole a kiss from her, but as he wanted to pull back, Sofia put her hands around his chest and pulled him closer to her, because she wanted to fell James close to her….

So after all love was in the kingdom of Encharthia, and it seemed that the problem was not so bit, but this was only the rising darkness….

For some persons the danger has still not pass. But for Amber and Hugo, it was the perfect morning, and for Sofia and James also a perfect morning.


	11. Chapter 11 The Darkness Rising Part 1

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 11 The Rising Darkness Part 1**

A hard time, after it was like Europe was on the brink of war, all the kingdoms organized a council, to solve the European problems with diplomacy, not with the strength of arms, of armies, ships, catapults.

And so there King Stefan proposed to King Roland to make an alliance between Frankia and Encharthia, by marrying one of the prince from Frankia with one of the princess from Encharthia, but the problem for Roland and Stefan was that they don't know who shall be a couple. So Stefan knew something about Hugo's feelings for Amber, and Axel feelings for Sofia, and with this he told Roland to let Hugo try with Amber, and Axel try with Sofia.

But what they didn't knew was that Axel, spied them while they were talking this, and he decided to use a control potion, he put the potion into Roland's glass with wine, and while Roland was sleeping, he whispered at his ear to force Sofia to accept Axel as her prince.

So that's why Roland was acting in that strange way, and because he kissed Miranda, she was for some while under the effect of the potion. But on Miranda, the potion effect was not as big as on Roland.

But now, Roland was under the effect of the cure Cedric prepared for him, but the cure must be used in the period of 1-2 weeks, depending on how much potion was used and how strong it was.

So, for Amber and Hugo, who finally shared their feelings, it was their brightness hour, because now, they know who it their heart chosen.

But for Sofia and James, still was a darkest hour, because they were in exile, but they were together, and that was enough for them, because from the beginning, they knew that this might happen.

So, maybe this was a test, to see how strong they are, and to see if they really love each other. But, the road is still open, and they have a long way until the finish. But, for Sofia and James, it was a normal life, as long as they are together, they will be happy. They needed to be together, it was now or never at the ball, and it's seems that their fate was to end up together. So, now they are indeed in exile, but they are together. Sofia feared that for James it would be hard to leave the royal life, but she forgot that James wasn't dependent of the royal life, of having everything done for you, he was something like her, he always was interested in adventures and freedom, and for him this wasn't the first time he left the castle for several days. In the past, he and Roland had a little fight, and James left the castle for several days. He went at his house, and he stood there alone, thinking about what his father told him. Roland then realized that he shouldn't have to be so hard on him, and began to search for him, but James was nowhere to be found. Sofia began her own search, using Clover, Mia, and Robin, she told her animals to send a message to all the animals to search for James, like she did when her father was lost on Wassalia's day. But after 4 days, he went into the village to buy some stuff, and then Sofia found him. He tried to escape, but Sofia grabbed his hand, and convinced him to return to the castle, and to forgive their father.

He finally accepted, thanks to Sofia, and then he realized that he has bigger feelings for Sofia.

So for James, this was the second time he left the royal life, so for him it wasn't a hard thing. He always managed to handle anything, except the time when he was King for a day, when Sofia helped him.

So the truth is, that they always made a great team, they always stood up for each other, they always helped each other. The only time James was really upset on Sofia was when she used the magic spell to create Sofia the worst. But even then he knew that is something wrong with Sofia, he felt in his heart that she wasn't his Sofia, the nice, charming, and helpful with pure heath.

For Sofia she always preferred to spend time with James, rather than Amber, Clio and Hildegard. It was a time, when for a month Clio tried to catch the attention of James, but James feelings were only for Sofia, and he told Clio that he doesn't like her, and that he hopes for Clio to find a boy who really likes her. At that time, Sofia was so jealous; she didn't want another princess to be in James arms, she wanted to be in his arms, to feel him, to feel his touches, to get lost in his eyes….

But to return to the present, now Sofia was really in James arms. After he woke up, they ate and went downstairs. They wanted to have some time for themselves; they wanted to just simply stay in each other arms, to be in their world.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Prince Axel went to his most trusted friend, one of his most trusted army commanders, Sergio de Anjou, a highly intelligent general that is 21 years old, like Axel. He is Axel childish friend; they were best friends since they were 5 years old, when Sergio's father began the supreme commander of Frankia's army, beside the king. Since then, he and Axel began to be friends. For many times, Sergio has proven his loyalty for Axel's friendship, and always helped him.

And now, Axel was angry, his rage and fury could be seen, he wanted revenge, and he wanted to have what he wanted, no matter the cost.

When Sergio saw him, he tried to calm him.

,, Axel, please, calm down, don't be angry, it's not going to do any good,, said Sergio as he tried to reason with him.

,, No, I can't , I feel betrayed, I feel sad, sad, revenge, I want revenge, I will get my revenge, I promise,, said madly Axel, as he punched the wall.

,, And what, how it's going to help, it's not Sofia's fault that she does not love you,, said Sergio.

,, No, surely it's my father fault, and king's Roland fault, it's seem that the potion I gave him had no powerful effect on him, but I will have Sofia, we must begin to search for her,, commanded Axel.

,, Axel, we don't know where they can be, and Encharthia is a big kingdom after all,, said Sergio.

,, I don't care, they can't be far from here, we must search within the perimeter of the village and the castle... ,, said Axel.

,, Maybe, if they left the kingdom, after all prince Zandar for example is one of the best friends James has; maybe they went into the kingdom of Tangu ,, responded Sergio

,, No, I know this, they haven't left the kingdom, but maybe we can force Amber to share their location, maybe she knows, or maybe we should send Scouts into the village to search for them, to keep an eye open for any trace of them ,, said Axel

,, Ok, if that is your wish, but what about your father, we must ask his authorization for such an action,, said Sergio

,, No, we don't need, you have mine approval, my old fool father's days are numbered, and soon I will be ready to set my _PLAN _in motion,, said Axel with an evil laugh

,, Are you still going to do that,, asked Sergio

,, Of course I will do it, now my soldiers, the time has come, go to the village, keep an eye open for Sofia, James or any track of them, I want them captured, or I will have your heads instead,, demanded Axel

,, As you command, your majesty,, responded the soldiers, after they took their leave for the village

,, Let the hunt begin,, said Axel

,, My friend, are you sure that we are doing the right thing,, asked Sergio

,, Oh course, now let's see what can we learn from that foolish Princess Amber,, said Axel

Axel and Sergio left to search for Amber, because Axel suspected that Amber knows all, but she was not going to give up such information to easy.

In the meantime, Sofia and James were spending some time together, after all, there has been such a hard time for them, and now they wanted to just relax and to be together.

While Sofia went into the kitchen to prepare some lemonade, James thought about how important is Sofia for him….

**James **

_OH, my goodness, how beautiful she is today, she is so cute, so …. Perfect, I can't even express in my thoughts my sentiments…._

_Let's think James, she is the perfect princess. She is brave, sweet, cute, nice, fair, very beautiful, strong, smart…. She is so much, I can't think of I live without her, and to believe that 3 months ago, I wanted to try to get Sofia out of my mind by trying to date Princess Clio, but I am so glad that I never did, anyways it was because of Amber's hook up programs, But I found out just in time to say to Clio that I like someone else and that I don't want to date with her, I wanted only one girl, the only one who is mine, my __**Sofia….. **__ I was so jealousy when I was even seeing her talking with Hugo or Desmond, I wanted her. Clio is nothing compared with Sofia; Sofia is much more that Clio…__She is my princess and I am her prince, we are meant to be, I am so glad that I decided try to get Sofia instead of trying to forget my feelings for her._

_The first think I remember was her being so sad when she saw me when Clio tried to kiss me, and then, when I saw her, I realized that she maybe have the same feelings for me, that maybe I have a chance after all, so I put my hand on Clio's lips….._

_,,James, what are you doing?,, asked Clio in confuse after James put his hand on her lips_

_,, Sorry Clio, I know that I said that I will try a date with you, but I can't, I already like someone else, I can't do this with you, and you went so fast to try to kiss me, I can't, don't take it as a bad thing, but I don't want to kiss you, to make you think that you have a chance, because you will be the one who will suffer because of this, I can't do this to you, and I am sure that there somewhere, is a boy for you, is someone who can love you….. ,, said James, trying to not make Clio cry, he wanted to say this from the begging , but thanks to Amber, and thanks to his crazy plan of forgetting Sofia, he accepted with half mouth…._

_,,James, I can't believe what are you saying, I thought that you like me too,, said Clio, and after tears began to come down her cheeks_

_,, Clio, please don't cry, I said to you from the beginning that I don't like you in the way you think, sorry, but I simply can't, and I will not do this, so please excuse me, I have to go….. ,, said James, and after he walked toward Sofia, where she was staying, where she was suffering, he needed to be with her, to not let her to be sad, to make her happy, and in that moment James realized how big his sentiments for Sofia were_

_So that night he just spend the night with Sofia, having fun, playing, and talking about anything….._

_Oh, I remember like it was yesterday, that night, I realized, that I must have Sofia, I must face my feelings, not run from them, not trying to hide them, I am so glad that I have made the right decision, I can't even imagine how else everything could have been, but I think that after all even I would not abandon Clio, I would have anyway find my way to Sofia… After all I think that we surely would have suffered more, but in the end we would have got together, because our feelings were too big…. We can't fight such feelings, we can't, we simply can't do this, we can't stop our feelings, we can't deny them, we must simply embrace them…. I will not give my Sofia, I will hold her, I will shout to all the world that she's mine, I will not let her go, she will not leave me… I will not allow another boy to touch my Sofia, to smell her vanilla and roses parfume, to feel her soft skin, and in specially to feel her soft, perfect, and tasty lips._

_I can't I will not allow such a thing; I better die and take her with me….._

,,James, what's wrong, what are you thinking?,, asked Sofia, as she came with a plate on which the glasses of lemonade were standing...

,, Oh, Sofia, I didn't see you standing there, it's nothing,, said James, as he began to come back into the _real world _

,, Oh come on James, your such a poor liar, please tell me,, demanded Sofia, as she was sitting beside him and she grabbed his hand

,, Oh Sofia, the truth is that I was thinking about you, about that time when I tried to forget you by using Clio…. ,, answered James as he began to play with her hair….

,, Oh, I remember, I was such demolished inside, I felt like I was dying… ,, said Sofia and became a little sad to remember that dark hour…

,, Oh, Sof, come on please, don't be sad, that is past, and when I saw you in that way, I simply could not deny my feelings for you anymore,, said James, as he put his arms around her waist, and crushed his lips on her, he simply wanted to make Sofia feel better, to forget about that hell time, that Clio, and everything that could have ruined their love. He wanted to only just kiss, to feel each other, to feel their heat…

,,Jam... , you could not make me feel better, I don't know what are you doing to me, cuz every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly, can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side, cuz every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, can't you hear my hearth beat slow, I can't let you go, I want you in my life, I want you kisses, I want your touches, I want this sensation of electrify, this sensation of sparkling, this sweet kiss… ,, said Sofia with a full heart, as he pulled James on top her and kissed him with true love, passion, romance…

,,James, Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry, the good and the bad times, we been through them all, You make me right when I fall. You are my light, my protector, my love, your everything for me, I want only you James, I don't want to know that you are anywhere without me, I want to be with you, to face every obstacle together, to face this life together,, said Sofia, as both Sofia and James began to cry of Joyce, of happiness, of them being together, of them being to the right place and the right time….

As this, they were returning kisses, until all in there was romantic, they didn't want to break they want to feel like this for the rest of their life, to feel each other, to smell each other, to hear their heart, to taste their lips….

,, Sofia, I have an idea, let's go for a walk into the village, I want to share this with Lucinda, who helped us a lot,, said James as he wanted to thank personally to Lucinda for her help, and for being a true friend

,, Of course, but we should dress in more commoner dresses, because we don't want to be seen by any guards ,, said Sofia as she began to explain the risk of this

,, Sofia, don't worry, I will have my sword with me, if anyone will be a threat to you, he will have to pass through me first,, said James to chill Sofia

,, Oh, my brave prince, my knight, I know that I am protected with you, let's get dressed and let's head to the village,, said Sofia as she took James upstairs to change….

But, they didn't know that is a very risky thing to go into the village, in specially for them, because Axel placed Scouts all over the village to hunt them down and to bring Sofia to him, but for James and Sofia, this won't stand in their way, they will pass any obstacles, they will fight for it, and not even the mighty Prince Axel can stand in their way.

But for some peoples, the clouds were gathering over Europe, a dark time has come, and for many, they didn't know what the future will bring, but for some persons it's clear that darkness is rising across Europe. For some persons it has come, _**The darkness rising….**_

* * *

_**Finally, sorry everyone for being late, but we had some power down problems, and this Monday was the birthday of Romania, so i had a full weekend, but i will promise that i will update the next chapter faster this time, as for November i am very proud, i had 2100 viewers from all the world, i am pleased, i was very happy, so as usual, read review, and if you like it follow or favorite it, see you soon, have a nice week... :D**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Darkness Rising Part 2

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 12 The Darkness Rising Part 2**

A darkness, a light, we must have both good and evil, because the universe would be incomplete without it. There are so many mysteries to the universe that we were never meant to solve.

Now to leave the science, back to Encharthia, Sofia and James were getting dressed. They decided to pay a visit to Lucinda and maybe to Ruby and Jade if it is possible. But the village was under high restriction, as Axel sends his troops to hunt them down. He wanted Sofia, he was obsessed to have Sofia, maybe it was that he really loved or liked her, or maybe it was that he knew about the secret of the Amulet of Avalor. There was no reason for his madness actions. At first he appeared to be a good guy, better than Hugo, to be an exemplar prince, but now, he was seen as a person of evil, not even his friend Sergio, and could not recognize him. But for Sofia and James, there was no one in the universe to stand in their way, they knew that they will have to fight, and they knew that they will triumph. There was such a strong bond between them, a strong love, that for so many years it has developed without their realization. At first Sofia was the first to realize that her feelings for James were much bigger that a normal feelings for a brother. She always knew that between her and James were more than normal feelings, their friendship was something special, but it was so much more that a normal friendship. James was always there for her, he always protected her, and he always helped her, in especially when it was about the new royal duties. When Sofia was sick, he was standing with her just for her to not make her feel bored, to make her happy. But the first time Sofia realized that she loves James was on a party.

Back about 1 year, Sofia and James were at a festival in the village. James invited her to dance. But suddenly it was a little earthquake, in which James felt and hit with his head very hard, making him to lose his consciousness. Sofia felt right on top of him and accidentally her lips felt onto his lips. But instead of Sofia to break quickly, she wanted more, she liked it, enjoyed it, but after 4 seconds she stood up and tried to wake James up.

After this incident, she decided to not share this secret with anyone, because she feared it, she couldn't understand at that moment her feelings, she only began to now somewhere deep in her hearth that, she feels way more for James.

For James, he began to realize the feelings for her at a simple conversation with Zandar. When Zandar asked him about how Sofia is truly, he found himself starring and her, and how beautiful he is, how soft and tasty her lips look. He then realized that his feelings were much bigger, but at first he decided to forget his feelings. But he realized that this was wrong when he saw Sofia. And he also in that period was having dreams about Sofia, about him and Sofia sharing almost their first kiss, but when they were about to kiss, a strange sound he was hearing, and after, Sofia was in in his arms, and blood was coming from her chest and mouth, and he was waking up. His dream was more intensified when he decided to forget Sofia by dating other princesses. But after that night in which he chooses not to forget Sofia, he dreamed his mother, she didn't said anything to him, but she was smiling, and everything was white, and after his mother disappeared, and he was seeing Sofia, in a beautiful white dress, with her red lips, her brunet hair. She was standing there, waiting for him to take her in his arms, and to kiss until the afterlife…..

After these dreams, James never had a bad dream again, nor another dream with Sofia and him sharing their first kiss…..

It took some time, but maybe they wanted to feel in this way, that between them to be more than a simple brother-sister relation. After all, they are perfect couple, they match to well, they both are kind, brave, good, helpful, and trustworthy, a kind of simple persons, and they weren't attracted by grand parties, modern dresses, unlike Amber.

They could live without the royal life, but Roland was acting a bit harder on James, because he knew that at some point, he will be the heir to the throne of Encharthia. So for James, he was after all the heir of the throne of Encharthia, the future ruler of it, and he wanted to make James a better king, even better that him, to make Encharthia a better place, a great kingdom, a powerful nation, not depended on other for assist.

Of course, James was destined to have a royal life, but even if he was born a prince, he never felt attracted by it; he was more a simple person, a more like a rebel one, for him, the rules were made to be broken. He was not a prince by the book, he wanted freedom, not to be a ,,slave'' of duties and rules, he wanted to explore, to know the world better, to know it as it is, not as it is in books, unlike Amber, whom she was a more princess by the book. But for Sofia, she was not born a princess, some of the royal prep school kids were making fun of her, considering her inferior, but she soon rise as one of the most charming, beautiful, kind, brave of all princesses. She was always open to start a conversation, and she always talked with a person that asked her something, She was always an opened person, a nice person, she always helped someone in need, she always respected all persons. She was like no other princesses, because she could understand the problems of others and try to solve them, not to think only of her problems. That why she was a great leader, she knew the usual problems, but she knew how to solve them, how to make everyone feel special, how to make everyone to be equal. She always saw beneath the appearance, she always saw a true person if she got to know it, and she always tried to see even the small piece of goodness in a person. She was calm as the stars, she knew how to be cool, even if some persons made fun of her, and she always knew to ignore, to not respond, to forgive, to simple let from her….

So indeed, a true connection was forging between them. It was like yesterday when Sofia stayed in her bad, just thinking about her little kiss.

**Sofia (At that time)**

_Omg I just kissed James, my stepbrother, my big brother, and I liked it? How is this possible, I always felt something for James, but now I began to think that maybe I feel something more for him that I thought. How can I fall in love with James?_

_I mean he's cute, he's so nice, his golden blond hair, his warm brown eyes, his body, and his lips, Sofia, what has gotten into you, you shouldn't think in this way for James, he is your stepbrother, how can I just simply want to kiss him, to taste those warm, soft lips, to feel his body, to feel his heart, to hear his voice. I really felt in love with James? I mean I always felt something special for James, maybe until now I didn't realize that I was actually falling in love with him. But he surely don't love me, he started to date Clio, thanks to Amber. Just when I felt that James love's me, now I simply don't know what to believe. I mean, I don't what this, I feel that he has the same feelings for me; I mean he always has been kind with me. I don't want him with another princess, I can't stand to this, now I know, I can't accept this, but it's better in this way. If he would have loved me, he wouldn't start to date Clio…._

_But Sofia, he just accepted to know her better, now to actually date….._

_I will try to watch for them tomorrow when all will come to the castle, and then I will see if James really likes Clio, or it is because of Amber that they are trying it…._

On the next day, Sofia was standing on a nearby seat with Vivian, when James and Clio were walking. When Clio tried to kiss James, Sofia closed her eyes and tears began to come down her cheeks. But soon James told Clio that he already love's someone else and left her to accompany Sofia and Vivian. After 30 minutes, everybody left but James and Sofia remained in the royal garden, just simply walking and talking…. That was the moment Sofia began to think more about James, and began to assume that James also has feelings for her, more than feelings for a sister.

So this was their moment, the moment of revelations, or the moment that they embraced their feelings and decided to fight for them, and to try to show the other how they really feel.

It will take some time, but after all they will be together, like in a happy fairy tale. But after came the great exodus and the great exile. So now they are both hunted by Axel. Now at a dire hour, at a dark one, they both decided not to hide but to go and search their friend Lucinda. After all she had a major role in their love confession. She was the one who listen to them and told them to go and tell the other their feelings before it will be too late. She was the one who both trusted for this secret, and she proven herself by choosing not to tell anyone, or the tell James or Sofia of what they told her. She was a truly friend, and she was also a kind person, thanks to Sofia. Sofia proved Lucinda that she is a true friend, when she helped her to settle in the village, and when she made her say sorry to each person whom she made fun. So Sofia really changed lives because she reformatted Lucinda, as she reformatted Hugo. Thanks to her, Hugo is now with Amber, because she made him see his errors, his bad behavior, and his mean person. She made him to change, to become a better one, a great friend and a great prince. Now, because Hugo realized and changed his mistakes, he is with the person he loves, and Lucinda now has friends who can really upon.

As Sofia and James were heading towards the village, in the castle there was a high tension. Axel went to the garden where Hugo and Amber were.

,, So, my baby brother finally managed to have a girlfriend,, said Axel as he approached them

,, Axel, I didn't saw you there, what are you doing here? ,, asked Hugo, as he grabbed Amber's hand

,, I wanted to see what you two were doing, and it's seems that I got into a bad time,, responded Axel with irony

,, I came with him, and I only can say congratulation to both of you Prince Hugo and Princess Amber, you are a sweet couple, I can only wish for you both to be happy ,, said Sergio with a smile, as he wanted to be nice, and to cover Axel bad behavior.

,, Thank you sir Sergio,, responded Amber with polite

,, Now, enough with this fool's game, we need you Princess Amber to answer some questions,, demanded Axel.

,, Hey, don't talk with her in that way,, responded Hugo

,, Hugo, it's alright, what question you need me to answer,, responded Amber as she tried to low the tension between Hugo and Axel

,, I need you to tell me where is her,, demanded Axel

,, Her? Who, you need to know? ,, asked Amber

,, Come on, don't pretend that you don't know whom I was referring; I want to know where is Sofia,, asked Axel as he began to be tired

,, Oh, I don't know where is he, and even if I knew, I wouldn't tell it, because I can't be against her decision, he will be with the person her heart wants, not with a person that was decided by our father and yours at that council,, responded Amber, as she tried to look like Axel is not intimidating her.

,, Amber, don't take me as a fool, now I will ask you once, where is Sofia...,, said Axel as he began to become anger

,, You will not talk to her in this way; I won't allow it, even if you are my brother, and now because of it, we will take our leave,, responded Hugo as he put Amber behind him

,, You're not leaving anywhere until Amber will answer my question, one way or another,, said Axel

,, Stop, both of you, you Axel are a fool if you think I will help you with this, and don't forget you are in my kingdom, so stand down or else….. ,, said Amber with anger

,, Or what, what can a foolish girl like you can do against me… ,, said Axel

,, That's it, guards! Please take Prince Axel to his room… ,, said Amber to the three guards that were near them

,, You can't stop me, pull back you guards now! ,, demanded Axel

,, Axel, stop now, or else you will pay for this,, said a voice from behind…

It was King Stefan and King Roland, that came out to see what is this tension between their kids…

,, Axel, what has gone into you, as I told Roland I will tell you too, if Sofia don't want to be with you, she won't be with you, and that's it, and if you will make another scene like this, you will be send back to Frankia and locked down in your room until I will get there, understood… ,, said Stefan as he put his guards to take Axel from them

,, You are all fools, you can't stop…. Me,, said Axel as he was leaving

,, I'm sorry for this Princess Amber, I didn't mean it, and also I am berry happy for you and my son here, you make such a sweet couple, and now this, if Axel will bother you, tell me and I will solve it, and know that if you both can't make a couple, you are not forced, it's only if you want… ,, said Stefan to Amber as he tried to say sorry for his son behavior

,, Don't worry, King Stefan, I am not angry for this, I understand him in a way, and thank you for your compliment,, said Amber

,, Now Roland, better go back to our private chat,, said Stefan to Roland, as they both left for the throne room

,, I'm sorry my love, I am really sorry for this, I promise that Axel won't harm you, not as long as I live… ,, said Hugo to Amber as he wanted to make her feel better

,, Oh Hugo, don't be, it's not your fault for Axel's behavior... ,, said Amber as he kissed her Prince and put her arms around his neck, making a sweet, passionate kiss and scene….

Meanwhile Sofia and James finally arrived at the village, and they went to search for Lucinda. They were disguised, and they went into the village to search for their friends, and they were keeping a low profile for any guards. As they went into the central square, they saw Lucinda there; they approached her and told her:

,, Lucinda, here come here,, said Sofia as she took her hand

,, Sofia, I didn't recognized you and James, you now we heard that you are in exile, but it's dangerous to be here, there are guards looking for you, it's not safe….. ,, tried Lucinda to reason with them

,, Oh come on Lucinda, if you are right, let's get to some safe place,, said James

,, I know, we have to go to my house, my family is gone in another kingdom, and I am home alone, and there we are safe, let's be heading there right now,, said Lucinda

All three went to Lucinda's home, where they believe that there they will be safe. As they entered the House, Lucinda told them to go and sit on the Sofa while she was to bring some tea.

,, So how are you two doing, and why are the guards looking for you? ,, said Lucinda as she came and sit on the chair.

,, It's a long story; firstly we confessed our love, mostly thanks to you Lucinda, because you showed me that vision, and after, our father planned to give Sofia to another Prince, but I could not allow it, and I told our father about it and as he opposed it, we left the castle to an old house of mine. And for now they are looking for us, but thanks to Amber we have everything we need and we can stay there as Amber will calm down the tension at the castle and try to make our father to understand this ,, answered James as he hold Sofia's hand tight

,, So, you finally confessed, I am so happy for you two, I always told both of you that you two will end up together,, said Lucinda with happiness

,, Yes Lucinda, and thank you for keeping your word, you have proven yourself as a true friend, as a person who I can really upon, from whom I can get support, advises ,, said Sofia with a full heart, glad that she can really say to her friend how she feels for her.

,, Lucinda, you must have heard some news, were some of you, I mean you, Ruby or Jade, searched by the guards or questioned,, asked James

,, I was asked when I was with Ruby and Jade in the village, but we told them that we don't know anything about you two, but still there are many guards around Jade and Ruby's houses. But we weren't harm in any way, and this day I haven't saw many guards, but I noticed guards that surely were from another kingdom,, said Lucinda to her friends.

,, Surely there are soldiers or scouts from Axel, surely that is ,, said James

,, Maybe James, so now we must keep another eye open for other enemies,, said Sofia

,, So many enemies, so little time to deal with them,, said James

,, Come on guys, don't worry we are safe here, and I am sure that everything will come back to normal,, tried Lucinda to chill them out.

,, We are sure of this, and I know that we will have soon everything back to normal….. ,, said James

But soon a sound of knocking was heard at the door, and Lucinda went to see who was. It was some guards, when Lucinda saw it, told to Sofia and James to leave by using the back door, as she will keep the guards occupied, giving them time to escape.

They left the house and went for the village exit. There they meet Desmond and Vivian. But just when were about to say something, 12 soldiers appeared demanding the surrender of Sofia and James.

,, So, Sofia what is this about,, asked Vivian

,, They are hunting us,, answered Sofia

,, And why are they doing this,, asked Desmond

,, No more chatting, surrender now both of you,, demanded the soldiers

,, So they are not giving us much of a choice,, said James

,, What are we going to do,, asked Desmond

,, I will stop them, protect the girls,, said James as he took his sword and began charging at the soldiers. Soon all of them were not able to stop him. Two soldiers approached from behind but Desmond used his sword to strike them down.

,, Wow, that was impressive Desmond,, complimented Sofia

,, I know, I took some lessons, now I will help James,, said Desmond and began to charge the soldiers drawing some of them from James

,, Thanks Desmond, let's teach them a lesson,, said James

The fight was harsh and more and more soldiers were joining their attack, and soon they began to overrun James and Desmond. While not looking behind James was hit by one of the soldiers, and the sword hurt him on the chest, then he was strike and thrown towards Sofia and Vivian. Desmond realized that he can't hold them for long. But soon Lucinda appeared there.

,, James wake up, please… ,, said Sofia trying to wake him up

,, This is worse, we can't hold for much longer,, said Desmond to Lucinda

,, I know, we have to get out of here, Sofia, tell me something, is the house near? ,, asked Lucinda

,, Yes, it's into a forest,, said Sofia

,, Then, I know, now we will leave, Ementra Disparitio,, casted Lucinda her spell and soon they all were teleported back at James old house. After, they all carried James inside and put him on the sofa. Sofia was crying, she couldn't hold herself, she can't lose him not right now, she won't allow it. Their luck was that Vivian knew many things about medicine, medieval one, but she send Sofia in the kitchen to get some bandages ready for her. While in the kitchen, Sofia lost herself in thoughts

**Sofia**

_God, please don't take him, I can't live without him, I went through so much with him, we finally are together, I can't live with this, to lose him, I can't live without his touches, his kisses, his smiles, his hair, his eyes. I can't believe it, how could this have happened, but calm down Sofia, James is a tough guy, he will handle it, we will make it, won't we?_

,, Sofia, come on, I need those bandages,, said Vivian from the other room

,, Coming,, answered her.

,, Don't worry Sofia, he won't die, he lost his conscience because of that hit, but he is all right, he will make it, but he has 10 cm scratch on the chest. He will be fine,, said Vivian while she put the bandages

,, Oh, I am so relived, I thought I would lost him,, said Sofia

,, James is so lucky to have a sister like you Sofia,, said Desmond

,, What, you don't know, they are more than friends,, said Lucinda

,, What? ,, asked both Vivian and Desmond

,, Guys, please calm down I can explain,, said Sofia

,, We can't wait to hear it,, said both Vivian and Desmond

,,Ok, I will start with the beginning, I and James found out that we have feelings for each other at that ball, remember Desmond, when I left the room, I went to see why James left, there I found him crying because he thought that I don't love him, but then he kissed me, and I simply melted in his arms, after we have a night together at this house, no we didn't do _that, _ after our father found out about my night leaving, and he promised at that council that he will give me to Axel, Hugo's brother, and Amber found out, she went to James and told him, and made this plan, for us to go in exile if our father would not allow it. While I was talking with our father and mother, James came and told them about our secret, and then we left the castle and make it here, where Amber and Baileywick could supply us every day. After we decided to pay a visit to Lucinda, a friend who knew our secret, and that's why we left in a hurry, it would seem that Axel soldiers are hunting us too, so that's why this happened,, said Sofia while tears were coming down on her cheeks.

,, Wow, how nice of you two,, said Desmond

,, So that's why you were acting so strange when you were near James, you were loving him, but how that you didn't told me, I am your friend, I could have helped you,, said Vivian.

,, Sorry, after all you two are my best friends from Prep school, and now thanks to me you are hunted as we are … ,, said Sofia

,, Sofia, come on we are not mad at you, you would have done the same,, said Desmond to make her feel better

,, Now I realized, remember when we had that snowball fight back at your castle, when you, I, Desmond and James were a team against Amber, Lucinda, Hildegard and Zandar, you were always staring at him, and you were helping him,, said Vivian

,, Yea, that was after I realized my feelings for him, when he broke with Clio, and come to stay with us, remember that night, it began to snow, and we had that snowball fight,, said Sofia

,, You all are such a great story teller,, said James as he stood up, waking from his dreams. ,, And Sof, I never been with Clio, Amber tried to hook us, and I tried that because I was afraid of my sentiments for you, but when I saw you how sad you are, I couldn't do that, I just wanted you, not Clio…. ,, said James as he took Sofia's hand and sited near her

,, James, you shouldn't be pushing yourself,, said Sofia

,, I am fine, I am a strong one, I can take it, don't worry,, said James

,, So now back were we were, that was the time I began to thought that is something between you two, but I never imagine something like this,, said Vivian

,, Oh Vivian, come on, Sofia, James I am happy for you two guys, you are really making a nice couple, and if Axel is standing against you two, you can count me in too,, said Desmond

,, Same here, I will help my best school friend,, said Vivian

,, And you never know when you will need magic support, so now as we all are in the same _shit _ count me in too,, said Lucinda

,, Oh we have the best friends in the worlds; we will be unstoppable,, said Sofia

,, You know we can get a name like, Team Star or team boom,, said James

,, James, you and your child play,, said Sofia

,, Maybe but after all, you are mine, so get used to it,, said James

,, Oh course James, ever was and ever will be,, said Sofia as she and James had a little kissed…..

,, You two are so cute together, and now let's get some hurt to Axel and his madness, he don't stand a chance against James even if he is older, and now that we are a team, he's chances drop to 0% ,, said Desmond

,, You are such a good friend, like Zandar, Desmond, always the calculated guy and thank you for your help back there,, said James to Desmond and thanking him for all his support.

,, You know, it is becoming late, where you will sleep you guys,, Lucinda asked Vivian and Desmond.

,, You know, you can stay with us here, we have room for all of us, and after all the guards will be now looking for you two, so you are all practically in Exile like us…. ,, said Sofia

,, Yea you are always welcomed, consider my house as your house, and I thought a bit about the name , what like team Strike ,, said James but he was stopped by the others,, James!,,What I was only thinking about a name for us,, tried James to get an excuse

,, You know, Amber should come in this night, and who knows maybe she can bring some good news from the castle,, said Sofia

,, So we will stay here, what do you say Desmond, Vivian,, asked Lucinda

,, My parents are gone, so this week I am practically home alone, so I can stay here,, said Vivian

,, Same for me,, responded Desmond

,, So are you guys in? ,, asked James one last time

,, Yea we are, and since this, you and Desmond will bring all the wood we need for the fire, and we the girls will prepare the dinner,, said Lucinda

,, As you command, your highness,, joked James

,, Ha, ha, ha, always the funny guy aren't you James,, asked Lucinda

How powerful the friendship can be, how good it to have to really upon, to have their support and to do anything for you. Sofia and James were now feeling for hopeful, now they knew that they will triumph with such friends like them. But at the castle the dark mind of Axel is still working. He was mad because of what his father did to him; he couldn't believe it that he protected that simple girl instead of him.

**Axel**

_**How **__can this be happening, my own father, protecting a simple princess instead of supporting me, I will make him pay for this, I will, revenge will be mine, they will soon feel my wrath and my power. And that fool Hugo, he dares to stand in my way, to try to stop me, to provoke me, to silence me. No matter, soon everything will be mine, and my old fool won't be giving orders, they will all bow before me, I will be the ruler of the world, conqueror of all known and unknown territories, the true lord of this earth, and of Frankian Empire. A rising sun, wait, over my empire the sun will never set, I will have the entire world and the sun will never set upon my empire. I will eliminate them all, they will see, just wait…._

Suddenly sounds were heard from the doors

,, Enter,, said Axel

,, Sorry to disturb you, but I got an message from our friend Alexander,, said Sergio

,, Oh, of course, give it to me,, demanded Axel

Axel opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Axel_

_We encountered trouble when we tried what you have commanded, we can't overthrow them this easily, we must think for another way, but I am not writing you many things in this letter because who knows if the king will intercept it or somebody else. I will talk with you when you will return to the kingdom, but for now all I can say is that we failed and stopped our plan, until you come back_

_With most sincerity_

_Your friend Alexander_

,, So my plan has failed, I can't believe it, we must reorganize everything, sent a letter to Alexander, tell him to wipe out all traces of the failed plan, we will handle this later,, said Axel to Sergio

,, As you want it, I will take my leave, see you soon,, said Sergio as he left the room, leaving Axel alone again to think about his master plan.

But into Amber's room, Amber, Baileywick and Hugo were talking about the new delivery in that night. They knew that they might have to deliver them some money, and Amber wanted to see how her brother and sister are doing. But Baileywick was not fully sure about the trustworthiness of Hugo

,, My Princess, are you sure that taking Hugo is the best choice,, asked Baileywick

,, Baileywick, don't worry, I trust him, he protected me, we can trust him, and after all he is my love and you must accept it,, said Amber as he took Hugo's hand and hold it hard

,, Don't worry, Mr. Baileywick, I will not tell Axel anything, and don't worry, I understand you sir, you think that because I am Axel's brother I will help him, but I won't, Sofia is much more than a simple person, she is my friend, she reformatted me and thanks to that, I and Amber are together, so how can I be in the wrong team, I will not fail you, I promise,, said Hugo, as he was trying to earn Baileywick trust

,, Very well, I trust you Prince Hugo, I will let you accompany Amber tonight, you both will use one of our horses, because your horse is under heavy guard, so you two will deliver the money Sofia and James need to survive this week, who knows maybe we won't be able to see them in each day, and I can't leave now the castle, and your mother told me to see if Hugo is trusty enough to share with him the secret of Sofia and James,, said Baileywick

,, Then we will leave at midnight? ,, asked Amber

,, Yes, I will wake you both up, and I will prepare everything you both better go and relax a bit,, said Baileywick

,, What is the time? ,, asked politely Hugo

,, It's 7.30 P.M, so you can get some sleep until 11.30 P.M,, said Baileywick

,, Very well Baileywick, we will take our leave and head to my room to sleep, please come and wake us up,, said Amber

,, Ok my majesties, I will leave you two, now better go and rest, it was a hard day, see you tonight,, said Baileywick and took his leave.

While Hugo went to change his clothes, Amber lost herself in her thoughts about the trustwortyness of Hugo towards their cause. She knew that if he would tell Axel the location of the house, Sofia and James were in great danger.

**Amber**

_What should I do, my heart tells me that Hugo can be trusted, but my head still is not fully convinced. After all this is not child play, if Axel uses Hugo, and learn the location of the house, we are in deep trouble. But I know Hugo isn't doing that, he won't use me, I felt it, I felt that he really loves me, and I am surely that he won't betray me for his brother after what he did today with me. I must be careful, we don't want it, I must be sure that Axel doesn't follow us, I must be careful, to avoid this, or any bad thing to happen now, we can't take this risk, well I better get some rest now, but where Hugo might be…._

,, Amber, are you not in bed? ,, asked Hugo as he entered the room.

,, Hugo, I was beginning to became worried, but I am glad that you come,,

,, Oh Amber, sorry, I had to go to say to my father and mother that I am going to sleep, and that I am staying with you…,, said Hugo as he went in bed

,, So, will you give me a good night kiss,, asked Amber, as she put her head on Hugo's chest and took his hand with her own. Just as she said this, Hugo took her and kissed her with passion, love, fire, he wanted to feel the connection between them, to feel the electricity between that was like a magnet, an electric attraction, a hearth attraction, a strong bond and love between.

,, Did you like it? ,, asked Hugo

,, Love it, I want to feel them in every day,, said Amber and after she was stopped by another passionate kiss with Hugo.

,, So, are you happy that we will see James and Sofia tonight? ,, asked Hugo while she has holding Amber's head on his chest.

,, Yea I'm, and I can't wait to tell them about us …. Uhhh, I am so tired…. ,, said Amber as she put her hand on her mouth.

,, Me too, and I can't wait to see Sofia's reaction, and I hope that from now on I will have a better friendship with James, because he is a great guy, and I am sure that he can be a great friend also, and for Sofia, I always respected her since she helped me to change, and thanks to that I am now with you…, don't you agree with that Amber? ,, but when Hugo looked at Amber she was already sleeping. ,, Oh, you were really tired, sleep well my love,, said Hugo as he kissed her forehead and laid down his head and fall asleep.

* * *

**So far... this story. Chapter 12, this is my longest chapter by now, firstly i write this chapter much longer, but i decided to split it in two and write more in the next one.**

**I am glad that we have made progress this long, and i am sorry i couldn't did the chapters until saturday/sunday because i had exams in this period and i don't have so much time free. I am happy for all the reviews i got, i hope that they will be more, and i am happy for all the views of my story. Hope you guys have a nice week, and see you soon. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 The Darkness Rising Part 3

**Sofia The First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 13 The Darkness Rising Part 3**

Mainly after the fall of the night, it was peace in Encharthia castle. The sun was setting slowly, and Prince Hugo and Princess Amber were sleeping, because at mid night they were leaving the castle for James's house. Meanwhile at the house all were cheering and have fun, the girls were preparing the dinner, and the boys were bringing wood for the fire.

For the darkness that was beginning to cover Europe, a new age, an age of darkness, all because Prince Axel was planning a master plan. He wanted to take the throne from his father, and after using it to conquer all other kingdoms. He wanted to make a rapid conquest in Europe, by beginning to conquer the smaller kingdoms and after, conquering the big players in Europe. After all Frankia's military power was great, they were having the greater and bigger army in Europe. But their supply lines were the problem. And that's why Axel needed Sofia, he had a crush on her, she was beautiful, cute intelligent, brave, it was something that Axel really wanted. But also he learned about the amulet, he needed it to secure the total conquest of Europe and the rising of a new empire, greater than all empires that existed and will exist. The rising of him was closed, he planned to overthrow the old council of his father while they were gone in Encharthia, but that plan failed and he was having a step back. For Roland, it was different and harder to rule Encharthia, because the main objective of them was to reclaim all Encharthia land's and unify them into one great and powerful kingdom. That's why he seeks an alliance with Frankia, he and Stefan were friends, and he knew that with his help, they both can prepare and make their kingdoms powerful. Frankia's military was indeed strong, but it was lacking the resources to sustain such armies, and for Encharthia it was the opposite, their army was weak and their land was full with resources. So that's why he seek this alliance, they both knew that it would benefit both kingdoms, and in special to stop the rising power of an eastern empire. That's why the council was helded, to unify Europe to stand against all possible threats from that Eastern Empire.

But Axel was about to endanger all of their plans. Indeed no one knew about his ambitions except all closer to him like Sergio and Alexander. Those who seemed that were really trusty, were a few persons from his inner circle. His father was not having a single idea about this, and he was in danger, and everyone was in danger, because Axel wanted to make programs of slaves and hardworking, to make all the non-persons slaves. But why Axel changes so radically, he was at the start a good person. He was different, he didn't wanted this, he was a nice person, at first he seemed a good person, more good than Hugo. But something made him change from good in bad.

Now, the night fall on Encharthia, and all persons in the castle were sleeping, except Baileywick and Miranda. They were both organizing the deliver for Sofia and James. The time was against them, and at 11.30 they have to wake Amber and Hugo to prepare them for this. And they needed to be in full sure that no one can endanger this, in specially the guest's or Roland. But they were ready for anything. At 11.30 they went to wake Amber and Hugo. After that, Hugo and Amber got dressed and went downstairs to the stables. There they were waited by Miranda and Baileywick.

,, Good evening your majesties,, greeted Baileywick. ,, I see you are awake, have you slept well,, and asked them, as they were still a bit sleepy.

,, Good evening, Baileywick, Mother,, said Amber

,, Good evening Queen Miranda, Sir Baileywick,, said Hugo as he bows before Miranda, to show her his respect.

,, Oh, Hugo, you don't need to do that, I see you both are sleepy, but we have some bad news, you two must leave in 5 minutes ,, said Miranda as she ordered the personnel there to get the things packed up.

,, Mom, why this rush, what happened,, asked Amber, still confused, and sleepy.

,, Well , you must leave now, before the mission fails, king Stefan and King Roland are still in the library, and you both must leave before it's too late. If you don't leave now, you will not be able to do it and we will have to cancel the whole thing,, explained Baileywick to both of them.

,, But we haven't eaten something, and I thought that we have more time….. ,, said Amber as she was trying to understand the whole thing.

,, Don't worry Amber, I am not hungry, and Baileywick can get something for the road for you,, said Hugo to make Amber feel better.

,, And you still can stay at Sofia and James, and maybe eat something there, I am sure that they will help you with this,, said Miranda

,, Ok then, let's get everything done, and let's get already airborne,, said Amber

After some time, everything was done. Hugo and Amber went into the carriage, and left in the darkness, towards James's House. Miranda and Baileywick were watching until the carriage couldn't be seen anymore. It was a 30 minute's fly from the castle to James and Sofia's location.

Meanwhile, at James's house, Sofia, James, Desmond, Vivian and Lucinda were preparing their late dinner. James and Desmond took care of the fire and Sofia, Vivian took care of the meal and Lucinda got the table and everything clean.

**Sofia **

_I am so glad that we all are safe and unharmed, but I can't believe that I got Vivian and Desmond into this mess, I mean they don't deserve this, they should not be in this, how much more will affect us. I hope that Amber will come with good news, at least in the castle the situation changed from bad to good, I hope. And of course I hope we will not be in exile for long, I mean…. Maybe it is another way, if I can talk with Axel; maybe I will convince him to give up, and to accept that I love someone else. Maybe this is the best idea, I can't sacrifice everyone just for me to be happy, and I must do my part in this story. After all it's all because of me and James….. wait how can I think this way, it's not … our fault that we are in love, it's our fault that we brought our friends into this, if I wouldn't convince James to go with me into the village, maybe things would have been different . Sofia this is not the time to think of the past, I must think about what I should do, but surely James won't allow me to go and talk with Axel, he would better stay as this forever….._

_What should I do, maybe I should ask Elizabeth about this, about our fight, about our next moves._

,, Sofia, are you there….. ,, said Vivian

,, Oh, sorry Vivian, I didn't heard you, what did you say? ,, asked confused Sofia.

,, Sofia, are you alright, I asked you that if you can give me the salt, but you didn't answer,, said Vivian

,, Sorry, Vivian, I was lost in thoughts I guess ,, said Sofia as she gave her what she wanted

,, I can see that, what has gotten into you now, why are you so sad ,, asked Vivian as she began to worry ….

,, Oh, it's nothing, I mean I was thinking about how you and Desmond have gotten into this, you shouldn't got messed in this fight…,, said Sofia

,, Oh Sofia, don't worry we are fine, and it's not your fault for all of this …,, said Vivian to make her feel better and not guilty for all of this

,, But it is, I mean, you can say that it is, don't pretend that you are not mad for all of this, thanks to me, you both are now like us instead of being home, you now are stressed and everything else, I mean you shouldn't got involved into this fight, this is my and James's fight, not yours or Desmond's fight or Lucinda's, if I haven't come in the village, everything would have been different ,, said Sofia as she became more sad than before

,, Sofia, please don't be mad, it's not your fault, and I am not mad on you, you would have done the same for me, and how can I accuse you of this, this was it, and now we are involved, you can't change that, we will face this as friends ,, said Vivian as she hugged Sofia

,, Oh Vivian, you are a true friend, you really made me feel better now ,, said Sofia as she began to smile

,, Ok, this it's how I want you, to be happy not sad, you are with your love, friends, everything that you need, except your mother and father, but soon everything will be back to normal ,, said Vivian

,, I hope so ,, said Sofia

Sofia was anyway affected by all of this, she wanted to do more to relieve her friends and her love, she wanted to do something to put an end to all of this, but she knew that she can't talk with Axel because James will surely be against it. Meanwhile in the castle, Axel was thinking for a way to get Sofia. After he learned about the failure to capture them, he needed another way to get them.

**Axel **

_Those imbeciles, how they could fail me, how did Sofia and James escaped, after all there were 20 soldiers against them, and James was wounded. Such a stalemate, I can't capture them, it's seems so hard to find and capture them. I must find another way to change this, a way to destroy them from the inside out. But how can I separate them, only if I can find someone who can make James to leave Sofia, someone who can do this with perfection. I must separate them, this is the only way, cuz I see that they are managing to evade us. If I can split them, then Sofia is mine, and James will fail. After I can put my master plan, and I will have all I will want. But who can help me….._

_I know the perfect match, I will contact her, she will surely help me, as I know that she love's James and with her help, Sofia and James will be history._

_I will now write the letter and tomorrow I will send it the letter and I will await the answer, which I hope will be a positive one._

Meanwhile, back at Sofia's old house, everybody was getting ready for dinner, and Amber and Hugo were on their way there. Soon they will arrive to talk with them and share the news from the castle.

Soon a knock was heard from the door.

, I will answer'' said Lucinda as she went to the door to open. All the others were into the kitchen to take the meal and everything on the table.

, Hey, Lucinda, I didn't expect you'' said Amber as she hugged Lucinda

, Amber, what a surprise, we have been expecting you, and who is the quite handsome right here, come on enter'' said Lucinda

, Thank you my lady, but where Sofia and James are'' asked Hugo as they were entering the living room.

, Lucinda who was back at the door'' asked Sofia as she brought some cups on the table. After seeing Hugo and Amber she was surprised. , Amber, Hugo, we were expecting you, how nice of you to come, I was beginning to became worried '' said Sofia as she hugged Amber and Hugo.

, Sofia, is so good to see you'' said Hugo as he kissed her hand

, It's so glad to see you, so Amber is what I am beginning to think? '' asked Sofia

, That depends upon it, but if you are referring to us, yes we confessed our feelings'' said Amber as she took Hugo's hand

, Amber, I am so happy for you, and for you too Hugo, you are such a sweet couple '' said Sofia as she hugged both again.

, What, you got into a relation without asking me? '' said James as he was entering the living room with the meal.

, James, it's good to see you too'' said Amber as she hugged him.

, It's good to see you to sister '' said James

, James, I finally got a chance to see you lately '' said Hugo as they shake their hands

, Hugo, it's good to see you too, now with my sister, I anyway would have liked to tell me first '' said James as he turned his head to Amber

, Oh James, come on, you are not my father, and don't worry I trust Hugo '' said Amber

, And I unsure you I am not an enemy '' said Hugo

, Oh James, no time for your lectures, not let's seat on the table, I will go to see what are doing Desmond and Vivian '' said Sofia

, Vivian and Desmond are here too '' asked Amber

, There is a lot of things that happened '' said James

After Desmond and Vivian greeted Hugo and Amber, all sited at the table and began to eat. After some time's they have eaten and began to talk about all the things that happened lately.

, So, there were a lot of things that happened lately, aren't I right? Asked Amber

, Indeed, there were a lot of things, that happened '' said James

, There were some incidents that happened at the castle '' said Hugo

, So will you guys start or we will tell first '' asked Desmond

, Better you guys start, as I see that you have more things to tell that we have '' said Amber

, Alright then, I will tell the story '' said Sofia. , We decided today to pay a visit to Lucinda back in the village, but when soldiers came at Lucinda's house we left the house as Lucinda distracted them, after we headed for the village exit, but there we meet Desmond and Vivian, and there we were ambushed by soldiers, that were wearing your country emblem. After, James and Desmond engaged them, but soon there were more soldiers coming, and James was hurt. But Lucinda came and teleported us back here, after we decided for Lucinda, Vivian and Desmond to remain here, as they are now in exile like us'' said Sofia

, Sofia, sorry to stop you, but you said that our soldiers attacked you back at the castle, are you all sure '' asked Hugo

, We are, we were surprised as you are now '' said Vivian

, So, this was what you wanted to said with us? Asked James

, Not quite, see, Axel came to me to force me to tell him to the location of you two, but Hugo stand up for me, and dad and King Stefan told him to give up, and told us that they don't intend to force a relation with you Sofia, and that they are happy for us, and that they will begin to search for you two to convince you two to return from your exile. So we hoped that we were bringing good news, not bad ones'' said Amber

, But how it's possible, I mean if you are saying that dad is changing and accepting our relation, why those soldiers attacked us? Asked James

, I don't know'' said Amber

, I do, I am sure that Axel put the soldiers to hunt you two down, and it's seems that these soldiers are loyal to him, I have to stop him, and I can't tell my father about what I have learned because he will learn that I know your location, and we aren't fully convinced that you two are safe, yet, but I hope that soon everything will be normal, and Axel will be stopped '' said Hugo

, I hope so, this is bringing so much chaos, thanks to our actions we brought Vivian and Desmond on the table, and now Axel hunts us all'' said Sofia

, Sofia, I told you, it's not your fault that we meet '' said Vivian

, Yea, I mean this is it, we can't change it, and definitely we can't accuse you or James for all of this'' said Desmond

, I know, but I have an idea, a plan that maybe will end all of this sooner '' said Sofia

, And that would be? Asked Lucinda

, I decided that maybe is time to return to the castle and talk with Axel '' said Sofia

, What '' all asked as they were shocked by Sofia's words

, You can dream that, I will not let you do that, we can't risk something like this, and I can't allow that fool to touch you, or to be near you '' said James

, Sofia, Axel is not so easy now, he won't be convinced that easy, and I am sure he will not listen to reason '' said Amber

, Agreed there, Axel is now to obsessed and he seeks revenge, you can't do this, is to dangerous '' said Hugo

, Hey, stop it all, I can do it, and besides, in this way we will stop our exile, and I will tell Axel to give up on his ideas '' said Sofia

, Sofia, you will not be doing this, I can't risk to lose you, I will not live without you, and Axel is dangerous, we don't know what he will do when he will hear this, and he is so unpredictable, so changed, we can't do this, this is out of the question, I will not allow you to go back to the castle until we are sure that nothing will change '' said James as he took her arm and held it tight

, Yea Sofia, we must act together now, not alone, and in special not you whom are the target'' said Vivian

, Ok, it was just an idea and I was sure that you will be against it James, you are right, I will not do it '' said Sofia. _But still this may be our best chance _thought Sofia

, So, now what we will do? Asked Vivian

, We will stay and watch, until Amber and Hugo solve the problems back at the castle'' said James

, And for you food and the rest things you will need, we brought you money for all of this, but you must be careful when you go into the village, because of the guards, the best time is probably in the morning, between 10.00-11.00 when the guards have the breakfast pause'' said Amber

, And you also must be disguised, as they will be more spies into the city '' said Hugo

, It's alright, we can handle '' said James

, Wow, it's already 01.00 A.M, how quickly time pass, I and Hugo better return to the castle, before someone will became suspicious '' said Amber

, And you will come back again tomorrow? Asked James

, We don't know, that depends on what work we will have, but I hope we will come again '' said both Hugo and Amber

, I hope so, it's so great to have all the friends together, I mean we talked so much tonight '' said Sofia

, We liked it too, and thanks for the meal, it was delicious, you always do great stuff, but the meal was delicious '' said Hugo

, Thank you'' said Sofia

, So, I guess we will see each other tomorrow '' asked Amber

, Hope so '' responded Sofia

As all they were saying good bye, James said to Hugo, Please, take care of my sister ''. , Don't worry James, I will that's a promise '' responded Hugo. After they shake hands and soon Amber and Hugo were on the sky, fading away like a distant star. But soon, a silence fell upon the house, and everyone entered.

, I will get the dishes cleaned up '' said Sofia

, I will help you'' said Vivian

, And I with the boys will do the cleaning here '' said Lucinda

After some time, they cleaned everything up, and Sofia told them:

, Guys, I don't know about you, but I am tired, I will go to bed '' said Sofia

, We two, but what room shall we use'' asked Vivian and Desmond.

, We have a room upstairs, and one down here, so choose what room will you use '' said James

, We will stay down '' said Vivian and Desmond

, So I guess I will stay here, I like to sleep near a fire, and I can sleep on the sofa, just to keep the fire on '' said Lucinda

, Oh, don't worry Lucinda, you can stay upstairs, we have room for all of us '' said Sofia

, No, I am better here, if you don't mind '' said Lucinda

, As you want'' said James

As they went in their room, Sofia and James changed and went to rest bit. Sofia was staying in in James arms; she loved to feel his skin, to feel his body heat, to hear his hearth beat, to hear his breath, to just feel his arms around her chest, to feel his kisses. James was holding her, and playing with her soft hair.

, Sofia, it's so great to have you here with me, to feel you '' said James as he kissed her forehead

, James, you know that I always wanted this, to feel you, to kiss you '' said Sofia as she crushed her lips onto James's lips, just to taste them, to feel his kisses that were melting her, to feel him beside her.

, Oh Sof, I wanted this so much '' said James

, Me too'' said Sofia

, So, Amber found someone '' said James

, Yea, they make quite a nice couple, Amber deserves someone like Hugo '' said Sofia

, Yea, I hope that you are right '' said James

, James, you still don't trust Hugo, I mean, he changed, he is now a great guy, and you saw how nice he talked with you'' said Sofia

, Yea, sure, and this thanks to you, another of Sofia's victims'' said James with a smile

, Yea but you know who is the most biggest victim of mine '' said Sofia

, Who? '' asked James

, YOU '' responded Sofia as she kissed again James.

, Me, how lucky I am '' said James

, So how would you describe me '' asked Sofia

, The person I love the most is a generous, caring person. She does a lot of work with a wildlife rescue and rehabilitation organization and loves all animals, and tries to see all the goodness in persons, even if in some are no goodness. I can keep this up, but better I write it and read it to you '' complimented James

, So, you think that I love animals to much? Asked Sofia

, No, you are perfect as you are '' said James

After some minutes James broke the silence between them

, So, I am your victim'' said James

, Yes, you are, our bond is so strong'' said Sofia

, But now I want to ask you something '' said James

, What is it'' said Sofia

, Why you even thought to go back to the castle and talk with Axel, you knew that I won't let you '' said James

, James, really, I thought that I can help this a bit. We cultivate love when we allow our most vulnerable and powerful selves to be deeply seen and known, and when we honor the spiritual connection that grows from that offering with trust, respect, kindness and affection. Love is not something we give or get; it is something that we nurture and grow a connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them – we can only love others as much as we love ourselves. Shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed and rare. I wanted to help you, to prove you my feelings. And like our friends, I wanted to make it up for them, I mean; they are in exile thanks to me… '' said Sofia as she was stopped by James who forced a kiss, just to now hear it, to see her sad

, Sofia, let's not think about this now, let's just be happy '' said James

, Yea, I am with my love….ah '' said Sofia as she put her hand to the mouth.

, Maybe you want me to read something for you, like we used to read books together'' said James

, Yea, sure, I wanted to begin to read a book, there it is, a book called, At world's end '' said Sofia

, Or I can read you another story, a story made by me, you want? Asked James

, Sure, let's hear it'' said Sofia

, Once upon a time, in a village, there was a girl named Sofia, a hearth pure, nice sweet girl. Sofia was with her mother, alone. But Sofia was helping her mother, until one day, they were summoned by King Roland who needs a pair of shoes…. '' said James

, James, seriously '' asked Sofia

, Yea, and now listen. When Miranda and Sofia went to the castle, the shoes made by them were perfect fit, like the connection made between Miranda and King Roland. Soon they got married, and what seemed like an happy ending, was in fact a new beginning, because, a boy, named James, a brave, smart boy, began to feel strange thoughts about his new step-sister Sofia. Soon, James began to help Sofia with her new duties, and they became good friends. As the years were passing, their feelings were growing, and as they were realizing the true aspect of their feelings, they decided that maybe it was not right …. '' said James

But James noticed that Sofia didn't say anything, and after realized that she was already sleeping. He lay down beside her, and they both fell asleep.

In the next morning, back at the castle, in Axel guest room, Axel was visited by Sergio, who brought him a letter.

, So, she answered this fast'' said Axel

, Indeed'' said Sergio

Soon Axel opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Axel_

_I received your late letter, and I was curious what you have written me. When I began to read, I was impressed. So, James had feelings for Sofia, he had feelings for her. But when you proposed me to help you with it, I can't say that I am not interested, you see, I love James, I want him to be mine, and your proposal sounds good. I will help you, in fact sent a letter to Amber, to tell her that I am visiting her in these days, but I need more information about this and our plan to separate Sofia and James, and I hope you will write back to me. So, you want for me to focus on James and to make him to leave Sofia, so you can use your charm and conquer her…. As long as James is mine, is good, but we must be sure about this, we can't risk it. So we better try to come with a plan to secure this, to be forever, not temporary. I will think about a way to accomplish this, and to be sure of it. I can't wait to set our plan in motion, but we must keep this a secret, as long as we can. I will talk to you later, I wait your answer and I wish you good luck._

_See you soon_

_Clio_

So Clio was the secret weapon that Axel intended to use against Sofia and James. Clio was deeply affected by James truth, since then she was in an inner conflict. Betrayal is probably the most devastating loss a person can experience. To be betrayed, the person must first experience trust in the betrayer. It is fairly impossible for you to be betrayed if you did not trust the individual in the first place. Therefore, the definition of betrayal involves the act of someone violating your trust in them. The betrayal I am discussing in this article refers to a variety of forms of betrayal. For instance, a child is betrayed when he or she is abused by the parents who are supposed to love, support, and protect the child. A spouse is betrayed when their partner has an affair. Betrayal is when someone you trust lies to you, cheats on you, abuses you, or hurts you by putting their own self-interest first. So this is how all this years have been to Clio, she felt betrayed, loss, like falling into an eternal darkness

**Clio**

_Axel's proposal is so good, I will soon have James. James I will make you pay for this._

_You teach me now how cruel you've been - cruel and false. Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, James? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself out of me. Yes, you would may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you - they'll damn you. You may love me - what right had you to leave me? What right - answers me - for the poor fancy you felt for someone else? Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will did it. I have no broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you - Oh, God! Would you like to lie with your soul in the grave? You pretended to like me, you were just using me, to try to forget that person, but your feelings for her were too big._ _What irritated me most in that entire situation was the fact that I wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was what I felt, my heart broken not just by a guy I was in love with, but also by, as I once believed, a true friend._ _The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of the person who you like, who you think that share's the feelings, but in the end it does not. It was something like; maybe you can help me pull the knife out of my back. I can't quite reach it'' _

_No one fights dirtier or more brutally than betray; only I know my own weaknesses, the exact placement of the heart. The tragedy is that one can still live with the force of hatred, feel infuriated that once you are born to another, that kinship lasts through life and death, immutable, unchanging, no matter how great the misdeed or betrayal. This Betray cannot be denied, and perhaps that's why I fight tooth and claw, because I cannot—being only human—put asunder what God has joined together._

_Why shouldn't I hate him? He did the worst thing to me that anyone can do to anyone else. Let them believe that they're loved and wanted and then show them that it's all a sham. Maybe it's not that I want James as a love person, maybe is that I want revenge on him, I will make him pay for that, he will not be happy. I'm not really sure why. But... do you stop loving someone just because they betray you? I think so. That's what makes the betrayal hurt so much - pain, frustration, anger... and I began to hate him. I still do._

So Clio was the one, the new ally of Axel, but her hate is still unjustified, James didn't hurt her with intention, he realized that he would destroy himself, and Clio if he would have continued like it, he knew that he can't be happy with Clio, and he knew that this will affect her, and another reason was that he wanted his first kiss to be with the person he truly love's.

So Clio was deeply affected by James betray, but she decade so much because no one was there to help her, to rise her, to make her feel better, she closed herself, she began to lose her, she didn't talked that much with others.

But still, this unpredictable alliance can destroy everything. The darkness is rising more and more by each day pass, but soon everything will be clear.

* * *

**Chapter 13, so much... i am so happy about this story progression. I hope that my story will impress you more. And i want to thank you all for your reviews. So like usualy. READ, REVIEW .FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT, OR FAVORITE IT IF YOU WANT. See you soon guys. :D**


	14. Chapter 14 The Revenge of Betrayal

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 14 The revenge of Betrayal**

So many changes in the balance, so many decisions, so many friends and enemies, there are so many fake people in the world, and so many that pretends to be something, but they totally different, so that's why we must pretend that we believe them.

Sofia and James now began to realize that they can really on their friends, because sometimes, there are special persons in this world, but most of the times you must trust yourself. We must keep an eye open for any person that pretend to be our friends and in reality is not, like what is happening now with Clio. Sofia and James began a road, a hard one, there are still so many things to say, and it's a long road until the end, until peace. They must keep fighting for their love, that's the only thing that matters for them.

Their fate was to be together, but there will be so many obstacles, but they have to stay strong, to be united, to prove that their bond is true, that their sentiments are pure, that their love comes from their hearth, that they are ready to do anything to protect their relationship.

As for they enemies, Clio was now ready to support Axel; she was obsessed to have revenge, to show that she isn't someone that is fooled that easy. She wanted to see James suffer, she wanted revenge, it wasn't that she still was liking James, she wanted to have revenge, for what she called the worst betray, her darkest hour, her worst dream. The truth is that in some way she was jealous, because she always considered herself as a nice, beautiful superior princess, as being part of Amber's,Hildergard's group, and she was destroyed to hear that Sofia succeeded in conquering James's heart. She considered Sofia as a shy princess and not so good for James, maybe due to the fact that she didn't succeeded in James's heart, in getting him. She was deeply affected by this, she felt betrayed, and she believed that Sofia will have no chance with James.

Their plan was to separate them, but they needed a way to do this, and the best way to do this is to bring Sofia and James back to the castle. So Axel was to convince the others that he will give up, so that Roland will send to bring Sofia and James back the castle.

As of the new day, Axel was thinking how to convince his father that he really wants to give up, to let Sofia to decide for her. In this way, he can set his plan in motion.

As he decided this, he went into the throne room:

,, Good morning, father, King Roland '' said Axel as he approached them.

, Good morning son '' said King Stefan

,, Good morning, Prince Axel, how are you today '' said King Roland

,, I am fine, thank you for your question; I wanted to tell you both something. I am sorry for what I have done yesterday, and I am sorry for all the troubles that I have made, I wanted to say to you both that I don't want to force Sofia to be with me, I want to help and to bring James and Sofia back to the castle'' said Axel

,, I had enough, I am sorry King Stefan, but I didn't know what was in my head that I accepted this, I can't force James or Sofia to love someone else, or if they love each other to stop them. I will bring them back, and support their love '' said Roland

,, Of course Roland, I am not against this, and we must find a way to bring them back '' said Stefan

But, behind the doors of the throne room, Amber, Hugo, Miranda, Baileywick and Cedric were listening at the conversation between Roland, Stefan and Axel. They were impressed that the cure worked, more early that they expected.

,, So, the cure has worked '' said Baileywick

,, Indeed, now we can bring Sofia and James back '' said Hugo

,, Maybe, we are not fully sure, maybe Axel pretends that he has changed only to bring them back, we must bring them back but we must secure a way in which if the things go wrong, they will be able to escape again '' said Amber

,, Your right Amber, but maybe we should send someone to inform them and to bring them back '' said Miranda

,, Don't worry my princess i will send Wormhood with the letter, and in any case, Baileywick can make a plan in case that things get worse'' said Cedric

,, Ok then, i will write the letter '' said Amber

,, I will go to see what Queen Caroline is doing '' said Miranda

Soon Baileywick was called by Roland, and Roland told him to get Amber and Hugo.

,, Amber, Hugo, we called you two because we need help to bring Sofia and James back, and i think that you know where they are'' said Roland

,, Indeed we know '' said Hugo

,, You also know'' asked Stefan

,, Yes he knows, last night he was with me at their location, and i am not telling you anything until i am assured that no harm will come to them, or that you will deny their love, in special after what Axel did yesterday ''said Amber

,, Amber, i am sorry for what i have done yesterday, i was lost, but i realized my mistakes and decided to let all behind ''said Axel.

,, He is right, and you have my word that no harm will come to them, you have my word as king'' said Roland and Stefan

,, We will do as you wish, but i will not tell you the location, i will send them a letter, to be sure'' said Amber

,, All right then, we will do as you wish'' said Roland

After Amber went into her room, and began to write the letter.

Meanwhile back at Sofia and James's house, Sofia was walking in the woods; she needed a time alone to think about what she should do. She was now in an interior conflict, she wanted to do more to stop this madness, but she needed some advices.

Sofia needed someone to talk with, someone to advise her, to support her. Then she had an idea; she decided to call Elizabeth with the magic mirror.

,, Hello dear, what has happened, are you ok „said Elizabeth

,, Hello Elizabeth, i am fine, i just wanted to talk with someone „said Sofia

,, Sofia, you can always rely on me, so what has happened '' asked Elizabeth

,, A lot of things have happened'' said Sofia

,, All right, i am all ears" said Elizabeth

,, First, we were ambushed by troops when we went last time in the village, by troops of the prince that wanted me, after we tried to escape but some of our friends got into this mess, but after we learned that back at the castle, our father was under the effect of a potion, and he is beginning to come back to normal, but things are so hard, thanks to me our friends got into this exile, and James was wounded, i don't know what to do, i want to do more to relieve us, i even though to go back to the castle...'' said Sofia as she became sadder and began to cry

,,Oh dear, come don't cry, it's not your fault for all of this, you must not despair, and don't think about going back, you have friends, and above all you have James, you must face this together, united. You two have a relationship, you are a couple, and for this you must face all together, at good or worst, or your love is not pure. And now, if you told me that your father was under the effect of a potion and that now he is being cured, for me it sounds like everything is back at normal'' said Elizabeth.

,, Of course i love James, even if we haven't told us that yet, i did all of this for him, but i felt guilty. But now, thanks to you i feel better, i really needed someone to support me, to give me so advices... „Said Sofia

,, You know, you could have told James and he would have made you feel better, you two must be united, to share everything... '' Said Elizabeth

,, Your right, i need some time with James, i need to be with him, he always makes me feel better, i don't know what he does to me, but i melt in his arms, his kisses makes me to feel lost, to be perfect, he so cute so nice... '' Said Sofia

,, It's so normal; after all you love each other... Sorry Sofia, i have to do something, i will talk with you later'' said Elizabeth

,, Ok, goodbye Elizabeth '' said Sofia

,, Goodbye dear '' said Elizabeth as she closed the mirror

After she ended the conversation, she went back to the house; she wants now to take James with her, to be alone with her, to talk to him.

But back at the house, Wormhood brought the letter written by Amber. James quickly took it and wanted to open it.

_Dear, Guys''_

_I have good news, the cure worked and now dad told me to tell you to come back at the castle, even Axel decided to. Give up, he apologized to all and told us that he won't stand in your way, but in the worst case we made another plan for your escape, but i hope that this will not happen again. Anyway, I consider that maybe the right move to make now is to come back at the castle, and after we will see. I await you back, get ready and we will wait, but don't take all the things back, because who knows, maybe we will return in exile if it's not ready. See you soon, be safe._

_With Love_

_Amber_

,, James, what is that letter'' asked Lucinda

,, It's a letter from Amber, she says that we can return to the castle, and that you guys are no longer in exile '' answered James

,, So, everything is back to normal '' asked Vivian

,, Maybe, but after all, it's still not safe, I know what we will do, I with Sofia will return to the castle, and you guys better return to your home's, after all you are not safe here yet '' said James

,, I said that we are in this together '' said Lucinda

,, Maybe, but now it's no time for playing, right Sofia?... Wait where is Sofia'' asked James as he noticed that she was not there.

,, Sofia left for a walk, responded Vivian

,,What, and she didn't told me... I must go to find her'' said James

,, James, she needs some time alone, but she will be back, lets think about the real problem '' said Lucinda

,, What problem, i told you, you will return to the village, Vivian,Desmond you will return back to your kingdoms '' said James

,, We can help, after all we were in this together '' said Desmond

,, No Desmond, thank you all for your support, but its over, this is my fight now, i can't get you involved in other stuff, we must split up to avoid something bad, until we can be sure that everything is normal as it used to be'' said James

,, Hey, i have returned '' said Sofia as she entered the house

,,Sofia, where have you been, i was worried, how can you leave without saying anything '' said Janes as he hugged her and kissed her

,, James, i am sorry, i needed some time alone '' said Sofia

,, Alright, now James, tell Sofia about the news '' said Lucinda

,,What news, what has happened '' asked Sofia

,,Many things '' said Vivian

,, Sof, i recieved a letter, it seems that dad want for us to return, and Amber suggested to return, and in the event of a bad thing, we will leave again, so i suggested to Vivian,Lucinda and Desmond to return as they have a chance '' said James

,, Yea but, as we told you, we are together... '' Said Vivian

,, No guys, this is over, for you the fight has ended, this is our fight, you better return home '' said Sofia

, Yea but ... " said Lucinda

,, No, i had enought of this, i can't involve you all in this ness, you. '' said Sofia

,, Ok, if this is your decision, we will follow your lead'' said Desmond

,, All right then, Lucinda i need a favor, can you teleport them back, and after you return back home '' said Sofia

,, Ok then, i guess this is good bye'' said Lucinda

,, Yea, take care of yourself '' said James

,, You two the same '' said Vivian

,, And don't forget that you always can come at us in the bad event '' said Desmond

,, Thank you all, now better leave, and James we have to return '' said Sofia

Soon, Desmond,Vivian and Lucinda left, and James and Sofia were getting ready for their return to the castle. They both knew that they can't involve their friends in this mess. The fight must be their own. But maybe things will change, their return to the castle will be a great succes, after all, their father accepted the relation. But it's a bad move also as Axel's plan will began to work.

Sofia and James were in the flying chariot, on their way back to the castle. There was a silence between them, maybe due to the emotion that they were finally exiting the exile. The road was long. But Sofia was not going to let this silence between them.

,, So James, we are finally getting back '' said Sofia

,, Indeed, I hope that this will be the final time that someone stand in the way of our love '' said James

,, But maybe it's not over '' said Sofia

,, Maybe, but don't worry, I will not let anyone to harm you, and if everything goes wrong, we will leave the castle forever, I will not allow anyone to stop our feelings '' said James.

,, James you are so cute, this is a little reward for everything '' said Sofia as she kissed him.

,, I want more of those rewards '' said James

,, Don't be hasty, and you will have another one because you sounded so cute Jamie '' said Sofia

,, Why do I think that you are calling me in that way because it's sounds funny '' asked James

,, Maybe, now, what we will do when we will arrive '' asked Sofia

,, I don't know, we will follow Amber's lead on this, and maybe that's what worries me most '' said James

,, James, thanks to her we were able to escape last time, and she has proved that she knows what she does'' said Sofia

,, I know, I only wanted to make a joke on you '' said James

,, James, it's not the right moment, after all what will happen, will anyway happen, so we better prepare ourselves'' said Sofia

,, I am always prepared, so don't worry, as long as you are near me you will be safe '' said James

,, I know, there is the castle, we better get ready, we may be shoot down '' said Sofia

,, Sof, don't worry, everything will be all right '' said James

As they were approaching the castle, Amber and Hugo were in the garden, they were enjoying the sky, but soon Amber noticed the carriage, so she went to inform all and she went there to wait Sofia and James. Soon the carriage landed, and Sofia and James approached Amber, Hugo, Miranda and Baileywick.

,, Princess Sofia, Prince James, it's good to have you back '' said Baileywick

,, Sofia, James, I am so happy that you two returned '' said Miranda as she approached them and went to hug them.

,, Mom, it's good to be back '' said James

,, Mom, I missed you, I needed you '' said Sofia

,, I want to say from the start that I am sorry, Cedric told me that the effect of that potion could have affected me also, so that's why I may acted in that way, I should have supported you both, in special that you both needed someone in this dire hour of need '' said Miranda

,, Mom, don't worry, I know that it wasn't you, and I am not mad on you or dad '' said Sofia

,, Me either, but I want to find out who is the responsible of all this bad things '' said James

,, We will find out, don't worry, we will solve everything, now let's head to the throne room, Dad is waiting '' said Amber

,, And don't worry, Axel left with his friend into the village '' said Hugo

,, I am not afraid, but I hope that you made a plan for another miraculous escape like last time '' said James

,, We have everything under control, don't worry, we will not allow anything to happen to you '' said Miranda

,, I am sorry Sofia, but Hildegard and Clio will arrive soon, so I have to prepare everything for them, but I will come with you for the start in the throne room '' said Amber

,, Don't worry, if what you said is true, then Dad won't do anything stupid '' said Sofia

,, Maybe, now let's head there '' said Miranda

All were heading there, Sofia and James were holding with their hand's, they wanted to show to their father that they will be together, no matter the cost or the consequences. As they were approaching the throne room, Roland rise up and said to them:

,, Sofia, James, I am so happy that I am back, for the start, I want to apology for everything, Miranda told me about the potion, I am so mad that I tried to force you, I can't stand in your way, after all I know how is to love someone, I hope that you two will be able to forgive me, and don't worry I will find out the responsible for all of this '' said Roland

,, Dad, is so good to see you back to normal '' said Sofia as she went to hug him

,, Finally this sounded like my dad '' said James

,, Anyway we will talk about this latter, Stefan should appear soon, and I don't want him to find out yet, but I have a sentiment that tells me that Axel is the one responsible for all '' said Roland

,, I know, his soldiers attacked us in the village '' said James

,, What '' asked Roland as he began to be anger

,, We were ambushed by troops that were wearing Frankia's insignia, and James was hurt by them, they wanted to capture us '' said Sofia

,, What, I will make them pay for this '' said Roland

,, Roland, it's not the time, let's not act now '' said Miranda

,, Dad, we must learn more and then we will decide what to do '' said Amber

,, And with all the respect your majesty, I know that Axel is the one responsible for all of this, maybe we should tell to my father about it '' said Hugo

,, Maybe, but we still don't have more information about this '' said Amber

,, Anyway, we will talk about this later' 'said Roland

,, Sorry all, but I and Hugo will take our leave, my friends will arrive soon'' said Amber

,, You are both allowed to leave '' said Roland

,, Now, we better change the subject, King Stefan is coming '' said Baileywick

,, You are right, better get ready '' said Roland

Soon, King Stefan entered the room with Queen Caroline.

,, Good day, Princess Sofia, Prince James, I am so glad that I finally get to see you '' said King Stefan

,, We were so sad when we learned about your exile, and we wanted to apology because in some way it was our fault for all of this '' said Queen Caroline

,, It's an honor to meet you your majesties '' said James

,, And you don't need to apology, now everything is back as it should be '' said Sofia

,, Princess Sofia, Prince James, I know that I wanted Axel to be with Sofia, but it seems that she belongs to someone else, so I can't be against it '' said Stefan

,, King Stefan, I know that this may sound inappropriate, but even if you would have been against it, it was not going to matter to me, you can't force Sofia to be with your son, and even our dad couldn't stand in the way, so the same here, I will fight for her, and I will now lose her, no matter the cost '' said James

,, I understand, don't worry, Axel won't give you any trouble'' said Stefan

,, We hope so '' said Sofia

,, So anyway, you two are safe, unharmed '' asked Stefan

,, Yes, we are good, and now we are safe '' said Sofia

,, I am glad to hear this '' said Caroline

,, Now, Stefan, Caroline, I want to give the kids some time to rest, but we can go to have a tea '' said Roland

,, Of course, let's go '' said Stefan

After Roland, Miranda, Stefan and Caroline took their leave, Sofia and James went upstairs in Sofia's room. Sofia wanted to go to see what Amber is doing, and James wanted to go and take a bath. Sofia got dressed and took her leave. She went in the royal garden where Amber and Hugo were preparing a tea-party.

**Sofia**

_So, it seems that everything is back to normal, and now we can have our relation, we mustn't keep it a secret, or to be in exile for it. I am so happy that is all over, and that everything is back to normal. We can finally be happy. But is something wrong in Axel's actions, after all I doubt that he changed so easy, I mean he was desperate to have me, and now he changed, but why, he clearly wanted to bring us back to the castle, but why, he must have an alternative plan, a plan that can probably separate me and James, but no matter, we will still be together, even if he would not understand._

_But I must be ready for everything, who knows what intention Axel has. Now let's go and see what Amber is doing, I must relax a bit._

Sofia entered the royal garden, where Hugo and Amber were preparing the tea-party. Soon she went to help them, and after all went to wait Hildegard and Clio.

Soon Clio and Hildegard arrived at the castle, and Hildegard went ahead with Amber, and Sofia was coming with Hugo and Clio.

,, Hugo, I am so happy for you and Amber, you are such a sweet couple'' said Clio

,, Thank you Clio '' said Hugo

,, And Sofia I am so happy to see that you have returned from the exile, I was so sad when I learned that you and James were in exile, and I am so happy for you two '' said Clio

,, Thank you Clio, and I am sure that in the world is someone for you too '' said Sofia

But Clio went ahead to catch Amber and Hildegard and Hugo took Sofia to say something to her.

,, Sofia, how that Clio knows about your exile, and about your relationship '' said Hugo

,, I don't know, maybe Amber told her in a letter '' said Sofia

,, Sofia, I arrived after you left, and I can assure you that Amber doesn't wrote any letter to Clio or Hildegard '' said Hugo

,, Maybe you are right, something is wrong, or maybe we are wrong, we must keep an eye open ok '' said Sofia

,, Ok, as long as I can help you, I will '' said Hugo

,, Ok, lets head to them before they will notice that we are gone '' said Hugo

After Hugo and Sofia went in the garden and began to talk.

,, So, Amber, Hugo, you finally are together, I am happy for you two '' said Hildegard

,, Yea Amber, you two are a perfect match '' said Clio

,, Oh, thank you girls, I am very happy '' said Amber

,, Princess Sofia, we received a letter for you '' said Baileywick as he approached them

,, Oh, bring it here Baileywick '' said Sofia

Sofia soon opened the letter and began to read it

_Dear Sofia_

_I wanted to come and meet us in the village, we need to talk with you, and we have big news for you. We await you as fast as you can in the center of the village, and we hope that you can come fast. See you soon_

_Your friends_

_Ruby and Jade_

,, Sorry all, but I have to leave, I must go in the village to meet Ruby and Jade '' said Sofia

,, Oh, we are sorry, we hoped that you can stay with us '' said Hildegard

,, I will return as fast as I can , and Amber, can you tell to James to not worry that I will return as fast as I can, he is taking a bath and I must make haste to the village '' said Sofia

,, Oh don't worry, I will tell to James as he comes down '' said Amber

After, Sofia went in the village to see what her friends want to say to her. Meanwhile, James came downstairs and went to ask Amber

,, Amber, have you seen Sofia, I have been searching for her since I came down '' asked James

,, Oh, she went in the village to meet Ruby and Jade, and she told me to tell you that she isn't staying long, so don't worry '' said Amber

,, Ok, then where is Hugo, I want to talk with someone '' said James

,, He went to talk with his father '' said Amber

,, Oh, great, I am going to stay here and became bored '' said James

,, Oh, James, I with Hildegard are going to change, and to take something, can you keep company to Clio? '' asked Amber

,, Of course, I can, I don't have anything to do until Sofia will arrive '' said James

Meanwhile Sofia arrived in the village, but she saw that Ruby and Jade haven't arrived yet. But soon she heard a familiar voice

,, Sofia, what are you doing in the village '' asked Lucinda

,, Lucinda, I have been waiting Ruby and Jade '' answered Sofia

,, What, Ruby and Jade are not in town '' said Lucinda

,, What do you mean'' asked Sofia

,, They are not in the village, I have been earlier at their houses and they weren't home, they will return only next Friday'' said Lucinda

,, But how, I received a letter from them, look, they were saying to meet them here '' said Sofia

,, Sofia, this is not like Ruby or Jade's style of letters '' said Lucinda

,, But then, if they weren't, who could have been '' asked Sofia

,, I don't know, but I can find out, I have a magic spell that can find out who write this letter '' said Lucinda

,, Ok then, do it '' said Sofia

,, Ingnatio-fasti, well, Princess Clio has written this letter '' said Lucinda

,, Clio, but why, what she wants, wait, it's something strange, because she knew about my relationship, and about our exile, Lucinda, I need to go back to the castle '' said Sofia

,, You want me to come with you '' asked Lucinda

,, No, it's nothing, don't worry, I will see you soon '' said Sofia

**Sofia**

_Why Clio would want me away from the castle, I mean, why, why she wants this, wait, maybe she wants to get James all over again, I don't know but something strange is happening. I need to go back to James now…_

Meanwhile back at the castle James and Clio were walking through the garden; they were talking about old days.

,, So, how are you doing now James, I haven't talked with you for some time '' asked Clio

,, Fine, I had a hard time these days but now we passed'' said James

,, Yea I heard that you with Sofia were in exile, I am sorry for that, but everything is back to normal '' said Clio, as she noticed that the carriage in which Sofia was just landed.

,, I guess so, I am so glad that everything is back to normal '' said James

But Clio noticed that Sofia was approaching them….

,, James, what's there '' asked Clio

But soon Clio forced a kiss with James, and Sofia was staying right behind them. Even if it was for some seconds, James rejected it, but Clio wanted more. But as soon as James stopped the kiss, Sofia was looking at him with anger, and she left towards her garden. James followed her, grabbed her hand, and:

,, Sofia, stop please, I can explain '' said James

,, Explain what, that I am gone for 30 minutes and you are kissing someone else '' said Sofia with anger.

,, Sofia, it was not me…. It was Clio, I swear it…. I didn't want it '' said James

,, James, I thought that you love me; if you wouldn't like it or wanted it you would have rejected it….. '' said Sofia

,, Sofia, I am really sorry, please I need you to trust me '' said James

,, I wanted you, but not like this James '' said Sofia as a slight music began to sing, Sofia began:

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time

Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my way

What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
What about trust?  
You know I never wanted to hurt you

And what about me?  
What am I supposed to do?  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

So, I've got to move on and be who I am  
(Why do you have to go?)(James)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
(I'm trying to understand)(James)

We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
(I want you to stay)(James)  
I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am  
(What about us?)(James)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
(I'm trying to understand)(James)

We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way( Gotta go my own way, High School Musical 2)

Sofia left the garden, she was mad, angry, she felt betrayed herself. She went into the palace at Amber, to tell her about it. James sat on a table, alone, he was down entirely, he was deeply affected, he realized that he lost the most important part of him.

Sofia entered Amber's room:

,, Amber, i lost, she took him from me'' said Sofia as tears were comming down her face

,, Sofia, what has happened?'' asked Amber as she hugged her.

,, James, Clio were kissing'' said Sofia

,, Sofia, how, and you talked to them'' asked Amber

,, Yea, and James tried to get an excuse'' said Sofia

,, Sofia, maybe he didn't wanted it'' said Amber

,, How could he do this to me, after all'' said Sofia

,, Sofia, listen, i know what we will do, i will arange a table in the royal garden, for James and Clio, and one next to it for you and me, and if he will stay with Clio, then maybe you are right, if not he really didn't wanted to kiss her, agree'' asked Amber

,, Amber, i don't want...'' said Sofia

,, No, we will do this, you will see, James didn't want to kiss that girl, and how could she, she knew that he is with you'' said Amber

,, Yea i know, you remember the letter, it was written by her, and she knew about us before you told her at the tea'' said Sofia

,, Clearly is something wrong here'' said Amber

,, Amber, i have found something of great interest'' said Hugo as he entered the room

,, What'' asked Amber

,, Sofia, i didn't saw you there, what are you doing, what has happened, why are you crying'' asked Hugo

,, A lot of things have happened , but for short, James kissed Clio, or Clio kissed James, and she wrote me that letter, and I suspect that she is doing this because she wants me and James to broke up '' said Sofia

,, I know, I have intercepted some letters send by Axel to Clio, it seems that this is their new plan, he wanted you two to be back, so that he can set up his plan in motion, but I have an idea'' said Hugo

,, I knew it, I knew that something is wrong, now I know what we will do, Axel will stay with you when you all will be there, we must stop them '' said Amber

After 1 hour, everything was ready, Amber talked with James and convinced him to go there, to talk with Clio about them, to make her understand that he loves Sofia, and Sofia was going to talk with Axel. They were dressed very well, and Amber convinced Clio that she also wants to make James and Sofia to split. So the counter plan of Amber was set in motion, they knew that this was in the balance, and it's important to work, because after all, James and Sofia must be together.

Soon, all was settled. James was with Clio, and soon after, Sofia arrived with Axel.

,, So Clio, what was that about, and what is this about'' asked James

,, What James, what do you mean'' asked Clio

,, Don't play as a fool with me, why did you kissed me, and why are you doing this, I told you once that I love someone else '' said James

,, James, I am sorry, I didn't know, i... Wanted you, but it's seems that your heart already belongs to someone else '' said Clio

,, You succeeded in something, you spited me and Sofia, are you happy for this '' asked James

Meanwhile at the other table

,, So Sofia, it's good to see you, I wanted to apology in person to you about all, I didn't wanted to go this far '' said Axel

,, Axel, what do you mean, it was not your fault about our exile, and you only tried, we all make mistakes, so we must also forgive where is the case '' said Sofia

,, Of course, that makes us human, our foolish mistakes '' said Axel

,, Of course, but from this mistakes, there can come the best things '' said Sofia as they both began to laugh. James was looking carefully, because he was seeing Sofia happy with Axel

,, So, what about you and James, what happened '' asked Axel

,, We broke up, he did something … '' said Sofia

,, Oh come on Sofia, don't worry, probably is there someone for you '' said Axel as he put his hand on hers

James was driven mad, he couldn't see Sofia touched by Axel, Sofia was his not Axel's, he didn't wanted to be with Clio, he wanted to have Sofia, to be with her, to take her from Axel. His anger was big, his rage was growing, and he wanted Sofia, that's all that he needs. For Sofia, she knew that she has to test him, to see if he can support everything that she was doing.

But soon James couldn't handle it more, he stood up, and went towards Sofia, and Sofia, noticed that and she stood up and went towards him. And as they were near each other, James hugged her, he didn't wanted to let her go, and after that, they forced a kiss like no other, a passionate, strong, lovely, kiss. This kiss was a special thing, this was something like, after all they have been separated for 1 hour, and it was like the end for them. But now the connection was again between them. Their love has resisted, has prevailed, and has won. After all their loved has passed the dark plan, _**the revenge of Betrayal….**_


	15. Chapter 15 Love,The Eternal Winner

**Sofia the First **

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 15 Love, the Eternal Winner**

Love, such a strange thing, it can do so many things, good or bad, to change or destroy a person, a thing. We can't fully understand this, is strangely, only the persons that have a true love inside them, like our heroes here, Sofia and James. Their love has won, they made even though this trap, and now, their love will become even stronger, by each minute, and they are becoming closer than before. It was a darkest hour, even if it was so short, it wasn't, for almost 4 hours, they have been separated, but no force in this universe can keep them apart, they must be together, they need that, they have been thought so much for this, they can't back down, now or never, they must keep the flame of love alive, they can't risk anything. And after all, Clio and Axel have failed, they couldn't stop them, they were now watching, with hate probably, but they felt defeated, broken. Clio felt even more betrayed than before, but now she felt tricked by Amber, she felt how the anger was becoming more powerful than before, how her rage was flowing through her, she felt like she needed to have a more darker revenge. Axel was more affected, he couldn't understand how they can be so strong, how they can do this to him, he felt like he was winning one moment ago, but now he is losing everything. They lost, their masterplan failed, they failed after all, they made Sofia and James bound stronger, they made their love deeper. The passion between them, the feelings, the power of love that was theirs was now even stronger, more secured. But this first step back was a major strike, but they now should be ready for more of this, because on their road, they should expect this, at least now, because they have persons that are still against their love, and probably, there will always be someone that will be against it.

There were silence in the royal garden, such a calm atmosphere, everybody were surprised, except Amber and Hugo, the ones that came up with this plan. James was holding Sofia, strongly, in his arms and he didn't want to let go of that kiss, he needed this, he didn't want to see his love with someone else, she was his. Sofia was melting in that atmosphere, it was such tense, the kiss was like no other, and it was more powerful, more romantically, more electrically, and more hotly.

,, Sofia, I love you '' said James to Sofia as he held her close to him.

,, I love you too, James, please don't you ever let me go '' said Sofia as she was stopped by James kiss.

,, I will never let you go, your mine '' said James

,, James, I am so sorry, I should have known that you are not guilty, I am sorry that I acted in that way, I was jealous '' said Sofia as she was again stopped by James, because he put his hand on her soft lips

,, Shhhh, Sofia, I know, I am also guilty, I shouldn't stayed there….. '' said James.

,, James, I love you so much, I can't risk to lose you to another princess, I just can't '' said Sofia

,, Me either, I was feeling like I am going berserk when I saw you with Axel '' said James

But while Sofia and James were sharing their moment, Amber took advantage and she went closer to Clio.

,, Such a sweet couple, aren't they, such a sweet couple until you tried to break them up '' said Amber madly

,, Amber, shut up, I tried another chance with James, but he is anyway loving Sofia, and you told me that you don't want Sofia with James'' said Clio

,, I told you that only to make my counter plan work '' said Amber

As Clio and Amber were fighting, Axel was coming closer to them

,, Counter plan for what Amber '' said Clio

,, For this, I found your letters between you and Axel '' said Amber

,, What '' asked a shocked Axel

,, We know all about your plan to break up Sofia and James, that's why you wanted for Sofia and James to came back to the castle '' said Amber

,, What, Amber what do you mean '' asked James from behind, as he and Sofia came closer to the others

,, James, I will tell you all later, let Amber do this '' said Sofia

,, Anyway, you two are a such idiots, and you Clio, how could you, I thought that you are my friend '' asked Amber

,, I….. Don't … know '' said Clio

,, Anyway, I want you out of this castle, now '' said Amber

,, You can't force me to leave '' said Axel

,, OH, I can do it, or I will tell all this stuff to your father, and we will let him to decide '' said Amber

,, Sorry bro, you must choose, it's either that you will leave or you will stay and I will show all of this to dad '' said Hugo

,, All of you will pay for this, but don't worry, I will leave peacefully, and as for this two, you can do what you want, I won't bother you anymore, I will leave right now '' said Axel as he took his leave from there.

,, As for you, it's the same for you two Clio, you tried to ruin my sister and brother '' said Amber

,, I did what Axel proposed me, and I admit it, I wanted revenge for all of that time '' said Clio

,, You wanted revenge for what Clio, for what, you tried to ruin my relationship with Sofia '' said James

,, James, Amber, Stop! '' said Sofia. ,, Clio, what revenge you wanted, I mean, what I have done to you '' asked Sofia calmly

,, Sofia, remember when I was with James, when he dated me one time, and then he told me that he doesn't like me, and left me like an old, ugly pair of shoes, you don't know in which I have been after, I felt betrayed, I felt like I was only used, like I was used by James, I thought that he used me to try to forget that person that, at that time, I didn't knew that it was you all about, I didn't have a person to help me, to raise me up, you remember that I even stopped for a while to talk with somebody, I was deeply affected, I don't know, It was like I needed a revenge. But now when Axel proposed me I didn't do it because I like James, I don't like him, really, I did it because I thought that I will make him feel what I felt, but now I realized that it was a wrong thing, and that I almost lost my friends. I want to apology for everything, and I hope that everything will be back to normal now '' said Clio

,, Clio, I left you at that time because I realized that I love Sofia, that I can't be with someone else, I realized that I can't forgive her, and I would have continued with you, I would have made us to suffer even more, I would have been affected, and you also, so that's why I decided to end all at that moment. I didn't knew that you were so affected by this, and for it I want to apology myself, and I know felt something like you felt at that time, so I think that we both must forgive ourselves '' said James

,, Clio, I am sorry that you were in such a bad time, so that's why I understand you and all what have you done, that's why I will forgive you, but next time you can always count on me if you are passing again though such bad times. Maybe if I and Amber would have realized that you were suffering after that, we could have helped you, so for this we both are guilty for not being good friends, but let's hope that something like it will happen again '' said Sofia

,, Of course, Sofia is right, I should have knew it, I mean you were my friend, I should have knew that it's something wrong with you at that time, so I can understand you, and I hope that you will forgive me for not being a true friend, you listen me when I was suffering because of my sentiments, and I have not…. '' said Amber

,, Oh, guys, I am the one guilty here, not you, but I appreciate all of this, I can't imagine that I almost lost you all as friends, but now I will hope that everything will be back to normal in no time '' said Clio

,, So, after all a happy ending, it is not, what about a group hug '' said Hugo

,, Of course '' responded all of them (Sofia, James, Amber, Clio, Hildegard)

The situation now was beginning to go back to normal, for everything to calm down, that this tension to disappear and that all of them to relax. The relation between Sofia and James was reawaken, their flame of love has passed the test, they have proven that they are meant to be, and Clio is now trying to ear her friends trust again. Axel left the castle with Sergio; he decided to leave back to Frankia. He knew that he was defeated, and he needed to renew its plans, but probably his madness for power still hasn't stopped, and probably he is still dreams to have Sofia and her amulet, because he knew that he can't take the amulet with force, because the amulet will place a curse on anyone that will steal the amulet from their true owner. The same thing was also for the Ring of Avalor, the ring was now written with Sofia's signature, so no one can take it with force. The power of the ring and amulet still hasn't showed, it takes time to get used with their power, and Sofia will need to learn and control their power. For the amulet and the ring are the same, and now are as one on Sofia, and they will protect the person that wears them. Amber was still not convinced that Clio can be trusted again, she saw Clio as a windy person, as a person that can be as changing as the sea or the weather.

While alone in her room, Amber went there to change her dress. Hugo went to tell his father about Axel's leave, Sofia and James went to write a letter to Vivian and Desmond, Hildegard and Clio took their leave. Amber was lost in thoughts as she was not sure on Clio's last behavior.

**Amber**

_I don't know what to believe anymore, I mean Clio was for a moment bad, and now she says that she wants to be back, she even apologized for everything. She now looks like she wants to earn our friendship back, but I don't know if it is the right decision to trust her, I mean she betrayed us, she tried a plan with Axel, and when she failed, she suddenly decided to switch-sides. Such a strange thing, but maybe she speaks the truth. I must see the deception in this truth, and I still think that she can't be fully trusted yet. I will keep an eye open for all, I must be sure that she isn't planning another revenge, but maybe she was right about not having a friend to help. Anyway I will be careful, and I will advise the rest to do the same._

,, Again lost in thoughts my love '' came Hugo from behind, as he grabbed her and hugged her

,, I was only thinking about Clio's trustworthiness….. '' Said Amber and after she kissed Hugo

,, Amber, you know, if Clio really changed, it is a good thing, but we must keep an eye open, you worry too much, we will be careful and I am sure that Sofia and James are going to be careful with her like we will be, but we must be happy, anyway, tomorrow I think we will leave '' said Hugo

,, What, you can't leave….. '' said Amber

,, Amber, I need to, but soon we will be together forever, but I need to, anyway we will see each other at the royal prep '' said Hugo

,, For 1 week remember, this is the last week of school before the summer vacation '' said Amber

,, And the vacation will give us more time to be together '' said Hugo

,, All right, but I will be very lonely while you will be gone '' said Amber

,, No you won't Amber '' said Sofia from the door

,, Sofia, I didn't saw you there '' said Amber

,, I have a gift for you two, here use this, it's a two way mirror, you both can stay connected as long as you want, just cast the spell, and I want to call …. '' said Sofia

,, Sofia, it's really nice of you, but how do you got this '' asked Hugo

,, A friend of mine gave me '' said Sofia

,, Oh, they will be perfect now, but by the way where is James '' asked Amber

,, He went to change for the dinner '' said Sofia

,, And shouldn't you be with him '' asked Amber

,, Oh come on Amber, I can't be like it, and I wanted to stop by and give you the gift while we is changing '' said Sofia

,, Of course, anyway, it's good that you stopped by, I wanted to ask you if you trust Clio '' asked Amber

,, Here we go again '' said Hugo

,, Oh Amber, you still don't trust her, don't you? I think she can change, maybe she only wanted revenge, I am still angry on her for what she did, but every person deserves a chance for change, but we can't trust her fully, in time maybe she will earn our trust again, but for now, we must be careful with her, but we should act with her as with a friend, not as with an enemy '' said Sofia

,, Why are you still trying to trust her, after all she betrayed us, she almost destroyed you and James '' said Amber

,, Were we so different? She is a human after all, and we always make mistakes, like you did when I first arrived at the castle, but you changed. I still saw goodness in her, freedom is the right of as all, and we all deserve a second chance, even if it is risky, I want to know that I tried, that I didn't give up '' said Sofia

,, You are right Sofia, we all deserve a chance to change, but I will still keep an eye open, just to be sure that she doesn't plan to revenge on us again '' said Amber

,, Amber, you are right to be careful with her after all she has done, but we must act good with her, ok '' asked Sofia

,, Ok, then this is how we will do, maybe she really changed, but we will see if that is true or not '' said Amber

,, Anyway, we better head down, it's almost dinner time '' said Hugo

,, Ok I will go and get James, see you two down '' said Sofia

,, Ok'' said Amber

As Amber and Hugo headed downstairs, Sofia went in James room. There she saw James putting his clothes on him.

**Sofia**

_He is so hot, his golden hair, his muscular body with the perfect V line. His hair is blond and shined like glistening gold, like its sparkling. His warm eyes were like smooth raindrops of blue and green swirling together, his plucked eyebrows are shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that are followed by a slight curve of his eye._ _His deep-set chocolate brown eyes looked at you like a puppy dog. The blue clothes that he is wearing are so nice on him…_

,, Sof, I didn't saw you entered '' James said as he approached Sofia to give her a kiss

,, Sorry, I forgot to knock at the door '' Sofia responded silently as she kissed James again. They set on the bed, and kissed long until they needed to breath.

,, So, you are ready for the dinner '' Sofia asked James as she was playing with his hand. James was just simply starring at her beautiful face, at her red, soft lips, he felt like he wanted to taste them forever, to not let them go.

,, Sofia, I am so happy, that we are together, that we can enjoy this moments, and that you told me today '' James said as he kissed Sofia's forehead.

,, James, you were the first, and see, I did run away, I ran into your arms '' Sofia said as she gently began to kiss his soft lips.

,, It doesn't matter who said it first, it matters that we said it '' James responded as he began to kiss her cheeks, her neck and finally he found his way back to her soft, red lips. They were in their world.

,, James, I don't want to stop this, I want to be with you in every moment, but now we need to go down, it's late and surely they are waiting '' Sofia slowly said as she was shut by another of James kisses.

,, They can wait, I need you Sofia, I can't believe that today we had a first fight '' James said as he began to play with Sofia's hair._ First fight, it wasn't such a fight James _thought Sofia

,, Oh come on James, we must not be sad now, it's such a great day for us, and now we really have to go, come on '' Sofia said as she rose from the bed and pulled James up too.

,, Oh, can't we just stay five more minutes '' James asked as he began to make the puppy dog eyes

,, James, don't look at me in that way, and we can't, but I promise that we will have time later, now let's go down '' Sofia said as she pulled him with her out from his room. _I love when he tries to beg me, he is so cute _

,, Ok, let's go down, we will have enough time tonight'' James said as he was holding Sofia's hand even stronger

They went downstairs where they had the dinner. After some time, Sofia, James, Amber and Hugo went in the royal garden for a late walk, they didn't want to sleep and they just went to serve a tea in the garden. Amber was enjoying her last time with Hugo, because tomorrow he was leaving. But thanks to Sofia's gift, they can be connected, and they can easy their distant relation. They were simply staying and discussing about all that has happened that day. It was a hard day, Sofia and James returned from their exile, they almost broke up; they faced Clio and Axel's plan. It was a hard day for them but now, after all of this, they are sure that their love is stronger than before, and they know that they will have more attacks at their love again and again, and they still don't made it public to their kingdom.

,, So, we finished Axel '' James said as he was holding Sofia's hand

,, No, he will not give up that easily, he surely plans another strike as we talk, and as for Clio, maybe she tells the truth, maybe she isn't. But we must be smart, we must see the truth thought the deception, thought the dark mist that is covering it, maybe she is telling it, maybe she suffered a lot, but I can't say that her cause is just right, it isn't, and I believe that you made the right decision back there. And as for Axel, he will now believe himself king in our castle while we are not there '' Hugo said as he wanted to make his friends to not believe that Axel is so easily defeated

,, Maybe, anyway we must be ready for anything '' James said as he rolled his eyes over

,, Anyway, change the subject please, I always want you, my love, to describe a bit your castle, I never have been there, and I want to know how is it, and we hope that we will soon visit your kingdom as well '' Amber said as she was pouring tea in her cup.

,, Well, The trees surrounded the caste like great armies defending their citadel. Their armored trunks reached out in the air protectively. This great expanse of green enhanced the castles eeriness and busty as its portcullis made out of hard iron guarded the passage. Sentinels silently walked the walls keep two eyes watched. The circle towers had a spiraling stair case. The stair case made it awkward for invaders to fight upwards. The steps were also uneven so the defenders had an advantage. Great mighty pride trebuchets stood with legs on towers ready to unleash their hinged fury. The grey stone seemed eerie in the night as it enhanced its beauty with the radiant moon shining down guiding it by its face. The keep drew the attention as turrets take root and grew like trees., you will first pass a large grand gates made with iron, gold, silver. After you enter the courtyard, in which you will see many flowers, a statue of my grandfather, many flags, the citadel, the towers, the high wall, and the palace guards. When you enter the citadel you walk through the large, double French doors that have a deep red color. Your first step into the eerie castle echoes. You look down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. You look around to see beautiful paintings all around the room. There is a set of double staircases, one on the left, and one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same. There are six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. To your left, there is a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a green house, with too many plants to even think about counting. Each one from a different place in the world, you could tell. There was a moderate sized fountain that showers water gracefully back to where it started. Towers, turrets, stone steps, massive oak doors, steeply twisting spiral staircases, ancient stone walls, circular rooms in towers, great hall for feasting, long oak table, rich tapestries of emerald green and gold hung on the walls, suits of armor standing guard, coat of arms, swords crossed on the wall, dank steps twisting down to dark dungeons, narrow passageways, windows like great slits in the thick walls, central open air courtyard, moat choked with weeds, colossal oak draw bridge on iron chains, reflection of castle in moat. It is just simply a grand, luxury fortress. It is hard to conquer it'' Hugo said as like he wanted to make a big impress on the others about the greatness of his palace.

,, You shouldn't think that is so much safely, after all, you have the Germans to think about, after all, they are a powerful nation, and they say that they can easily defeat your armies. '' James said to low down the highness of Hugo's kingdom

,, Maybe, but I think that the English are more dangerous than the Germans '' Hugo said as he began to counter James criticism.

,, Why you think so '' James asked curiously

,, I think it because in time past we had many wars with them, like the campaign in Normandy, they prove that they know how to fight, but who knows, maybe you are right '' Hugo said as he wanted to find an agreement with James

,, Could you two please stop, I hate this, it's boring, let's talk about something else, but not about history of battles, maybe Sofia like this but I am getting bored '' Amber said as she wanted to shut them both and try to find another subject for a conversation.

,, Amber, what you have with them, after all they are boys '' Sofia said as she wanted to have some fun.

,, Sure, but we should talk about what is important now, like what has happened In the last few days, not about what happened hundreds of years back'' Amber said as she wanted to appear a bit bossy.

,, Ok, as you wish, my queen '' Hugo said as he leaned down and kissed her.

,, Anyway, Hugo, I heard Bordeaux is a great place to see, it is true '' Sofia asked as she wanted to lower the spirits.

,, Yea, it is a grand city, best known for its wines '' Hugo said to Sofia

,, Stop it, please, anyway, I think I am going to rest, it has been a long day '' Amber said to the rest as she was to bored, and she was anyway tired, she did a lot of things for one day

,, As you wish my love, if you want to go to rest, we will go '' Hugo said as he stood up from the chair

,, Ok, then I guess we will see you two tomorrow, good night '' Amber said to Sofia and James

,, Good night '' responded James and Sofia

After Hugo and Amber took their leave, Sofia and James remained alone in the garden. They went for a little walk, just to see clear their minds, just to admire the stars.

,, Such a beautiful night, the stars are on the sky, it is very warm, it is very quiet '' Sofia said to James as they were walking towards the stairs that are going to the entrance of the troll cave.

,, Indeed, but where you want to go '' James asked her, after giving her a smile

,, I wanted to see how the water is, just to touch it '' Sofia responded

,, Sofia, I have an idea, why won't we go, take a picnic blanket, I take some lamps, and go to your secret garden, in this way we can enjoy the night alone, outside, we can look at the sky '' James said with enthusiasm

,, James, you are such a genius, why not, it is such a great night, I don't want to spend it in the castle, I want to spend it outside, like we used to do it in past summer '' Sofia said as she kissed James on the cheeks

,, So, do you want it, and to be sure that you want it, this should do the trick '' James said and kissed Sofia

,, This is your way to make me melt'' Sofia asked

,, Maybe, now I will go to get the blanket and the lamps, can you go to get the keys, and maybe some cookies or something '' James said as he always loved to eat chocolate cookies as they were staying outside during summer nights

,, Of course, I will go and get those cookies, and you go and get the blanket and the lamps '' Sofia said to him as she wanted to appear a bit bossy with him

,, Ok, let's go and get those things '' James said as he began to pull Sofia fast towards the castle

As they separated, Sofia went in the kitchen to get the cookies for James. James went to take the lamps and the other stuff. While returning to the garden door, she noticed that noise was coming from inside. Then when she entered, she saw that James has arranged everything for them.

,, James, how impressive, it's so great, I like this, but how did you entered '' Sofia asked James as she went to put her stuff on the blanket.

,, Well, I had a second key, and I wanted to surprise you '' James said as he lighten the last lamp

,, Well you did surprised me, and now I have some rewards for you '' Sofia said as she grabbed James's hand, and pulled him down near her, and kissed him

,, This was one of my rewards '' James asked her while he kissed her again

,, Indeed, I brought you the cookies, and they are with chocolate, your favorites '' Sofia said as she gave him a cookie

,, Yummy, so tonight is going to be a great one, we are doing stuff that we were used to do last year and the year before and the other one, but at that time I didn't had something '' James said as he kissed Sofia's hand

,, What did you not have at that time '' Sofia asked with a smile

,, You '' James responded with a kiss, as he took Sofia in his arms.,, At that time I didn't had you, I was lonely, I was incomplete, like today, but now I have you, my great prize, my princess, Sofia I love you so much '' James said as he gave Sofia another kiss

,, James, I love you two, and at that time, I was incomplete too, I knew that I have some feelings for you, and every time we were spending time together, my feelings grew for you, I was sometimes only starring at you, just thinking at how great you are, you were my best friends, and now you are mine fully, my love, my heart, my boy '' Sofia said as she put her head on his chest. They were staring at the stars outside, at how the perfect was there…

,, Sofia, you know, maybe it will get colder, if it will get, we will have to go inside '' James said as he was keeping Sofia in his arms

,, It's getting a bit cold, but I think that we can stay were all night '' Sofia said as she began feel the cold outside, but James heat was enough for her, that's was the only thing that she needed.

,, Are you cold, well I have a cure for this '' James said as he kissed and put his hand around her waist, as he tried to make her warmer. ,, Is this warm enough '' James asked after the kiss

,, Of course, being here with you it's enough '' Sofia said as she was becoming more sleepy

,, Of course it was enough, love is like a flame for us, you know, i am so happy that we haven't had problems today, I mean, we could have just broke up, but I knew that our love is stronger than this , aren't I right, Sof '' James asked her, but he noticed that she again felt asleep

,, So, you felt again asleep when I am talking, no matter, sleep well my pearl, I will guard you '' James said as he felt asleep beside Sofia

But after some hours, passing midnight, at about 01.00 A.M, outside was setting a cold air, and James suddenly woke up.

,, Oh my gosh, it's so cold outside, I better get Sofia and went inside '' James said to himself. He extinguished all the lamps, and took Sofia in his arms, and went inside the castle. He carried her back to her room where he put her in her soft bad. He then lay down beside her and felt again asleep.

As the sun was rising from the hills that were standing in front of the castle like some natural guardians, in the castle the royal staff was waking up and beginning to prepare the royal breakfast. While Roland and Stefan talked last night about their leave today, Stefan proposed to him that Roland should come and visit their kingdom, and with this chance, they can present to their kingdom their possible future queen. Roland accepted and decided to wake the kids a bit early today for them to get ready until they leave. Soon, Roland sends Baileywick to wake the kids up, and to get them down as fast as possible. Soon Baileywick went to Amber's room and woke Amber and Hugo, and after he headed for Sofia's room, as he was earlier in James's room and noticed that he was not there, he knew that maybe James stayed with Sofia, and now he went there, to wake Sofia and James up. As he entered the room he went near the bed and said:

,, Good morning Princess Sofia, I need to wake you up earlier, and I see that James is sleeping here too '' Baileywick said as he brought Sofia's shoes near the bed.

,, Good morning Baileywick, yes we sleep together, but I remember that I fell asleep in my garden, maybe James carried me here, anyway, why this rush to wake us up earlier '' Sofia said as she rise from the bed.

,, Your father need to talk with you, so he send me to wake all of you up, I already went and woke Amber and Hugo, and I need now to wake you two '' Baileywick said as he went to pick a dress for Sofia.

,, Anyway, can you please get for me my pink dress, I will wake James'' Sofia said as she went to wake up her prince. ,, James, wake up, come on you sleepy baby '' Sofia said as she put her hand on his head and noticed that is very warm. ,, James, come on wake up, and why are you so warm, are you ok '' Sofia said as she shake him more to wake up

,, Sofia, I am awake…. Ah, I don't feel pretty well '' said James as he rose up. ,, Why this rush to wake…. '' James stopped as he fell down, but Sofia catches him before he would fell on the floor.

,, James, Baileywick please come and help me to put him in the bed '' Sofia said as she tried to wake James up.

After they put him in the bed, Baileywick turned to Sofia and asked her:

,, But what is wrong with him, he seems that he has a cold, but why, have you stayed long in your garden '' Baileywick asked.

,, I don't remember, I fell asleep pretty quickly '' Sofia said as she was confused and worried for her love.

,, It was very cold last night and I carried you back here because it has become very cold outside '' James said as he woke up

,, James, you woke up, you got me worried sick '' Sofia said as she went to kiss him on the cheeks

,, So maybe that's why are you feeling so bad, you stayed outside last night, you shouldn't stayed last night, now you must stay in bed and rest, I will go and prepare some soup for you, and I will tell to your parents that you can't come down now '' Baileywick said

,, Don't worry Baileywick, I will go down to talk with them, James, while I am gone you will stay in bed, ok '' Sofia said

,, Ok, I promise '' James said as he put his head on the pillow and tried to rest a bit

,, Ok, wait me Baileywick, I will come with you down '' Sofia said as she exit the room

After she went down, she went to talk with her parents about James, and to see what her parents want to say to her. She entered the room where Miranda, Roland and Stefan and Caroline were.

, Good morning Mother, Father, King Stefan and Queen Caroline '' Sofia said as she bowed to show her respect for them

,, Good morning Sofia '' responded all

,, Where is James, I told Baileywick to get you both down '' Roland asked Sofia

,, He is in bed, he has a cold, and we told him to rest a bit '' Sofia said as she set on her chair

,, Well, this means that again we can't take you two with us '' Roland said as he became a bit nervous

,, Oh, dear, we wanted to go and visit the kingdom of Frankia, king Stefan wanted to go with him, so that the people see Amber and that we see their kingdom, but as James is sick again, you must stay and take care of him, and anyway I doubt that you would come without James anyway '' Miranda said to Sofia

,, Great for you all, and anyway I won't leave without James, I will stay with him and take care of him, you can go and have fun, don't worry, James is in good care '' Sofia said as she wanted for the others to leave because she didn't wanted her parents to stay home and miss this chance only because James is sick.

,, Ok then, I am sorry that you can't come, Princess Sofia, and maybe is for the best, Axel is there, and you surely don't want to be near him after what he has done '' Stefan said as he understood Sofia

,, But don't worry, there will be more of this in the future, and you will get to see our kingdom '' Caroline said to Sofia

,, It's ok, I am not upset that I am not coming, anyway I was not in the mood for something like this '' Sofia said as she began to rise from the chair. ,, Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to prepare some soup for James '' Sofia said as she turned to leave the room

,, Ok my dear, we will leave in 30 minutes, anyway, you will have help this time, so see you after some days, now we have to get everything patched up and get ready to leave, but first we will stop by and see how is James doing '' Roland said as he began to head upstairs with Miranda.

So, Sofia and James are again left back at the castle while their parents go to see the kingdom of Frankia. Soon, but who know how Axel is planning again, maybe he will try another coup while they are away, soon they will find out. But in the final, the love has triumphed against the hate, betrayal, darkness, for now… _**And this is how love, the eternal winner, has cut thought the darkness…..**_

* * *

Another Chapter, first in this new year

I am sorry that it took me so long, my cousin left again, he stays in France, and he came home for 2 weeks, and i spend a lot of time with him...

Anyway, now i will be back in my normal timing, so i will try to post a chapter each week, at least each saturday.

It was a great year, and that is why i want to say to all of you **_A warm Happy new Year, a year with luck, prosperity, goodness_**

Anyway i want to thank you all for your dedication on this story, you all made me to continue the story, and everything else..

So Read, Review, and favorite if you like it

Thanks :D :) See you soon, have a great week


	16. Chapter 16 Rise of a Leader Part 1

**Sofia The First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 16 Rise of a Leader Part 1**

While their parents were getting ready for their leave, Sofia went in the kitchen to prepare a good soup for James, and Baileywick went to find the doctor to see him.

For the new darkness, that was about to emerge from the shadows, as a fog that comes down on a forest, Axel's ambitious may failed, but he hasn't given up, and at the next change to get power, he will surely don't hesitate this time. For his quest to get power is not ever yet, and as long as it is the slices chance to obtain it, he will not even think about giving up.

But for Clio, there was some uncertainness about her apologies and for her trying to earn the trust of the others again, Amber was still hostile to Clio because she knew that those who don't learn from history, risk to repeat it, so she wanted to be fully sure that Clio really changed and that she really wants to get on their side.

On the other hand, Sofia was not thinking in such hard ways, she wants to give every person a second chance, she always wanted to see the goodness in their heart, and she always said that,, freedom is the right of all sentient beings '' and she always wanted to change a person from bad to god, like she did with Hugo and Vivian. She always saw the goodness in a person, and she always passed pretty easy when someone hurt her or insult her. She had a very good ill in her, she always gave second chances, and she had a touch with people, she always found ways to understand them, to help them, to unite them. She was a great leader, she always knew how to exploit the maximum from the others, like she did the since project with Amber, James, Vivian, Khalid and Desmond, or when she went with her friends and Baileywick and Baileywick got sick, or when she helped James to be a better king. She knew how to understand people, and how to unite them, and this was a rare talent to find.

But their love is so strong that it can move the universe, and the passion that follows it's her consequence. Their love can move mountains, can pass any oceans, can take anything on, they will always found a way back to each other.

This is the strange feelings that they are feeling, this is the great love that can change so much, that can change persons.

Love is when two people come together, and they hit it off so well. When they are so many people at once, yet they are still themselves. When the weirdest things about each other only make them fall harder.

Love is when two people are like two pieces to a puzzle. They the same and they never will be, no need to be the same because they fit each other perfectly.

Love is when two people are willing to give their all for each other, regardless of how people think of them. When they see each other's flaws and only think about how perfect each other are, and when looking through each cracks gives a whole new perspective to things.

Love is magical, but the feelings and the time together are. It doesn't make your life a fairytale, but the times together, those are better than fairytales.

Love is a sacred bond that exists between two or more people. It is bond built upon a series of positive and memorable experiences that can brighten even the gloomiest day by remembering those moments shared. Love allows us to be selfless but it can also bring out the selfish and controlling side of us, when someone or something tries to hurt our loved ones, or when we distance ourselves from those we love to avoid hurting them.

True Love is Purity in its highest form best described as Selflessness. Love when true is not focused on the limit of a person or few persons it true when it is universal. Flowing in every direction.

Love is courageous, and fears nothing, is a connection between hearts without the need of a physical connection or give and take, it's expects nothing, not even reciprocation, flows relentlessly, limitless.

"Love as thought is Truth,

Love as action is Righteous Conduct,

Love as feeling is Peace,

Love as understanding is Non-violence.

Love is selflessness,

Selfishness is Lovelessness."

Where there is Faith, there is Love;

Where there is Love, there is Peace;

Where there is Peace, there is Truth;

Where there is Truth, there is God;

Where there is God, there is Bliss."

"Love gives and forgives, Selfishness gets and forgets."

"Love All. Serve All. Help ever. Hurt never."

"Love is God. God is Love."

(Source, The great book, Bible)

Love is doing something against your own interest for the benefit of someone else's interests or well-being...giving, sacrificing, patience, duty, devotion, care, understanding, listening...they're all in there... or as someone said ,, Love is putting someone else's needs before yours '' ( Olaf the snowman, Frozen , great movie, I loved it)

But as anything, love has a light side, and a dark side, because, love can destroy persons when this feeling is not from both lovers, or it can make a person to change so much into an nonperson, love can do so many things, it can affect someone, it can destroy a person, it can corrupt a person, or it can drive a person mad. For this love has a mind of its own, is has so many perceptions, so many ideas.

This dark side of the love can be strong, but it is in a way something natural, like day is changing into night, the same for love as it is changing from light or good to dark or evil or vice-versa, and sometimes more powerful than the light side of it, like in the case of Clio, her darker side of the meaning sentiments for James made her to have revenge on Sofia and James.

But for Sofia and James the light side of their love is much stronger than their dark side, there isn't even a bit of darkness in their love, their love is pure, is true, is sincerely, is strong, is without boundary, is powerful and it is coming from both of them. Their love is beyond anything that means simple, their love is so big, and the most important, it is true.

After she went in the kitchen to prepare the hot soup for her Prince, Sofia was heading upstairs to give James something to eat, and to see how he is feeling. When she entered the room, she saw Baileywick with her parents and the doctor that was consulting James.

,, He has a flew, but it will pass in three to four days, but he needs rest, and soup, and tea '' the doctor said as she closed his bag.

,, Of course, thank you doctor, you can leave now '' Roland said as he went closer to the bed.

,, Ok, i will come tomorrow to see what is he feeling, have a good day your majesties '' The doctor said as he took his leave

,, So, we can't take you again with us James '' Roland said as he turned to him.

,, What, we are you leaving '' James asked with a weak voice

,, We were invited to visit the kingdom of Frankia, but as we can see, we can't take you and Sofia again, but i think it is the best choice, as Axel is there and things hasn't still chilled out, so it's the best choice i think, but don't worry James, you and Sofia will have other chances '' Miranda said as she kissed James forehead

,, But mom, dad, I think Sofia wants to cone with you, maybe you should take her, i will be fine '' James said as he rose up a bit.

,, James, are you even thinking that you are escaping from me that easily '' Sofia said as she came near the bed with the soup. ,, I can't leave you here, and i don't feel like in the mood to go there, not even in the near future, but now i have made you some hot tasty soup '' Sofia said as she kiss his forehead

,, James, Sofia i am really sorry, you have just returned back to the castle and now we are leaving again, but we won't stay to much '' Roland said as he was holding Sofia's hand

,, Oh, its ok, stay and have fun, we will be ok, and James will be healed until you will return, i promise '' Sofia said as he hugged her mother and father

,, Anyway, as we are leaving for some time, we need to put someone in charge,'' Miranda said as she closed the inner doors

,, And we thought that you are the perfect choice, as James is sick, and we promised you last time that you will be queen for a day'' Roland said

,, Really, i am going to be queen until you will return '' Sofia asked as she was shocked by her parents' choice

,, Why not, you are a great leader, and you sometimes remind me of how i was when i was your age '' Roland responded

,, Yea but it will be a hard task... '' Sofia replied as she became panicked

,, Sofia, calm down, you did everything back when i was king for a day, so you don't need to panic or to freak out, you will be fine '' James said as he took her hand. His hand was so warm and soft that it cooled Sofia and made her to feel more surely on her.

,, I will do it, i will not let you down '' Sofia said as she became more confident about her leader skills

,, So, we need to take our leave, probably everyone is ready and it's getting late, guess we will see you two soon, take care of yourself James '' Roland said as he kissed his forehead. ,, You two Sofia, i am sure that you will not fail and you will handle every situation '' Roland said to Sofia as he kissed her forehead also

,, James, i leave you on good hands, and we will be back soon, until then, take care of yourself '' Miranda said as she hugged him. ,, My dear, take care of James, and be careful, i don't want to risk to lose you both again, if you need anything, just use the mirror that you gave to Amber '' Miranda said as she hugged Sofia

,, Wait, Amber already told you about the mirror '' Sofia asked as she was a bit confused

,, Yes, do you mind it '' Miranda asked

,, Sof, sounds like Amber anyway, good bye mom, dad, have a nice day, see you soon '' James said from the bed

,, Good bye mom, keep in touched, see you soon dad '' Sofia hugged them one last time

,, Goodbye dear, take care of yourselves ''Miranda replied

,, Goodbye, see you soon, both of you '' Roland said and after both left the room.

As they left the room, soon Amber and Hugo came in to see how James is and to say goodbye to Sofia.

,, So, how it's my brother doing '' Amber asked as she went beside him.

,, I am fine Amber, thanks for asking '' James responded

,, So, you two are going to stay behind, I am sorry for this, I know that you wanted to see the kingdom Sofia, but James it's more important than this trip to my kingdom, but you two will have another chance '' Hugo said as he approached James

,, I know that I wanted to see Frankia, but as you said, James is much more important than this, and I think I didn't have the mood now for such a thing, not after Axel's last attempt, firstly we must get the spirits to chill out '' Sofia said as she went to give James the soup to eat

,, So, are you even feeding him, can't he just eat by himself '' Amber asked as she was a bit nervous on James

,, Amber, he needs to rest, and he would have done the same for me, and why not to help him '' Sofia asked Amber

,, You know that he is taking advantage of this situation, but you are right, we must take care of him '' Amber said as she went to kiss James on the cheek

,, You know, it's funny to see James in this way, he is like a baby now '' Hugo said as he began to laugh

,, Ha, ha, you are lucky that I am not feeling too well, because if I was ok, you wouldn't have said this '' James said as he tried to rose from the bed

,, Hey you two stop it and you James, you are staying in bed, and you Hugo stop it or else…. '' Amber said as she rose her hand to both Hugo and James

,, Ok as you command my princess '' Hugo said as he bowed, after he was looking like scared in some way by Amber's last rage….

,, Ha, ha, now well, how nice to see Hugo reduced to a puppy dog and scared in some way, I know that Amber can be tough but it's nice to see you, Hugo, in this way '' James said as he began to laugh, he had a chance to have a little revenge for Hugo's last words

,, James….. Can't you just be nice with each other '' Sofia asked him

,, Oh Sofia, don't blame him, it was my fault, and we only make jokes, it's not like we are going to take some swords and began to fight '' Hugo said and soon all in the room began to laugh

,, But can't we, and I am too tired to have a battle now'' James said

,, Can't you stop it, anyway, we must leave, I wish you good luck Sofia with James'' Amber said as she hugged Sofia. ,, And take care of yourself James, don't be reckless like always '' Amber said as she went to kiss him on the forehead and to hug him

,, Sofia, can't wait to see you next time, take care '' Hugo said as he hugged her. ,, And you two James, see you soon, take care and heal fast, you must help Sofia with her new royal duties '' Hugo said as he shake hands with James

,, See you two soon, take care of yourself '' James said to them

,, James, I will be heading down with them, I will return fast, I hope you will finish the soup before I will return, don't you '' Sofia said to him

,, Ok, bye '' James said to all three of them

While they were walking downstairs Amber began to say to Sofia.

,, So, you are going to officially rule here until we return'' Amber said to Sofia as they were walking

,, Yea, but I am a bit nervous, I think it will be a challenge '' Sofia said to them

,, Don't worry Sofia, after all it will be easy, as far as I know, you are one of the most ready and able person to lead, and I think that you will do fine... '' Hugo said as he wanted to make her feel more confident on her leader skills

,, Thank you both, I hope that I will be able to handle this situation, and anyway now I am more confident on me than before '' Sofia said as she hugged them both

After they arrived in the courtyard, and the doors from the entrance in the palace, where Roland, Miranda, Stefan and Caroline were waiting for Amber and Hugo. While the servants were putting the bags in the chariot, Roland approached Sofia and told her

,, We will see you soon Sofia, I hope that you will be safe, and don't worry about the royal duties, I was feeling the same when I took the throne from my father '' Roland said to Sofia

,, I know dad, have a good trip '' Sofia said as she hugged her father

,, Sofia, be safe, and take care of James, we will see you soon, good luck '' Miranda told her as she hugged Sofia and kissed her on the forehead

,, Princess Sofia, it was so great to see you, we hope that we will see each other again '' Stefan and Caroline said to her

,, Sof, we said once good bye, but we will do it twice, won't we '' Amber asked her as she approached her

,, Of course, I will miss you two, come here you both, the last thing you will get from me for now will be a warm hug '' Sofia said as she hugged both Amber and Hugo

,, Farewell Sofia '' Hugo said as he kissed her hand

,, Farewell Hugo'' Sofia said to him

,, Farewell Sofia, see you soon '' Amber said to her as in her eyes there can be seen some tears

,, Oh Amber, please don't make it so hard, after all there are only a few days, and you will be back here before you will even know, don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily '' Sofia said to Amber

After some time, all went in the flying chariot and moments after, they were in the air and Sofia was looking as the chariot was fading away in the horizon, after she turned back towards the castle, she saw Baileywick with some guards.

,, So, what is your first orders, queen Sofia '' Baileywick told her as he approached her

,, Oh come on Baileywick, I want only to know what I have to do for today and after I want to go and stay with James'' Sofia said to him

,, Oh don't worry Sofia, your father already solved everything for this day, so you will have a free time, but later in this night you will have a council to attend to, all the important nobles will come to discuss about the economy and other stuff, but don't worry, I will help you with this, but for now, you can go to see what James is doing '' Baileywick told her

Soon Sofia went upstairs to see what James is doing. She entered the room and found James sleeping like a sweet little baby.

**Sofia**

_He is sleeping, i better be quiet and try not to wake him up, i shall take the dished to clean them. So again i am alone with James for some time, i am glad that we had an excuse to not go into Frankia without insulting or hurting Hugo or his parents. I wasn't anyway in a mood to go there, not after all of this, i know that isn't their fault, but i just can't, i can't and i don't want it either to see Axel after all that he has done, i just can't, i know that usually i am the one with forgiveness, but now i just can't pass on this so easily, but maybe in time i will, but for now, i mustn't truth any persons like Axel or Clio, it's just that for Clio i feel sorry for her, she was all alone when she suffered so much, she didn't had a support, a friend to talk to, like when i had Amber to support me. I know maybe she is just pretending to try to be friend with us, but i must give her a chance for redemption. She may change if she gets help, if she has persons too really upon, i must help her if i can, and of course to be careful must be careful to avoid another revenge attempt, she can't be fully trusted. She needs help, but maybe she needs more than me, she may need a person to love her, but who... I can try to find someone to be with her... But now, let's worry about cleaning the dishes, and about doing all the royal work that i have to do, now i rule this kingdom i don't want to mess this up._

Sofia soon got her things done and went again upstairs to see if James woke up. She went upstairs and in her room, and when she approached the bed she saw that James wasn't there anymore.

,, James, where are you'' Sofia shouted but no one answered. ,, Where can he be, I must find him '' Sofia said to herself as she went towards the door. But suddenly she felt that someone grabbed her, turned her to him and kissed her.

,, James, I was beginning to worry, you know you shouldn't be out of bed don't you '' Sofia said madly to him

,, Sorry Sof, I was to bathroom, but I heard you and I wanted to surprise you '' James said as he pulled Sofia in bed with him

,, James, you need to rest….. '' Sofia said but she was stopped by another of James's hot and passionate kiss

,, Sofia you need to relax, after all, you had a hard morning '' James said as he kissed her again

,, Maybe you are right, I need to relax for some time now, I need to stay with you and kiss you… '' Sofia said as she began to kiss James really hard, they were enjoying the free time that they had, they were enjoying the other.

,, So, how was your day my queen '' James asked her as he knew that she will became a bit angry because he called her in that way

,, James, it was easy until now, but Baileywick informed me that I will have a council later tonight and I am a bit nervous '' Sofia said as she was playing with James hand.

,, I know, Baileywick was here and he told me about it, anyway if I will feel better until tonight I will come with you, just to see how you handle such things '' James said as he kissed her again, as he began to touch with his hand her skin, as some kind of deeper connection was forming between them

,, James, you know that you mustn't force yourself to much, you need to rest up and recover '' Sofia said to him as she began to touch his chest with her hand, she was enjoying his skin, his gorgeous chest, his hands around her waist.

,, I know, but I want to be there with you, to support you'' James said as he kissed her again

,, Ok then, but now, have you eaten something else '' Sofia asked him

,, No, I was hoping that you will get me some fruits and some water '' James said to her

,, Ok then, I will go and bring these for you, wait her, and please don't scare me another time Jamie'' Sofia said to him as she left the room to bring him the fruits and some water. After some minutes Sofia returned to the room, and she went to him to give him the so wanted fruits and water.

,, Thank you my pearl, you were so quickly '' James said to her

,, I am doing only everything that you need, and I couldn't leave you alone for so much '' Sofia said as she sit beside him

,, You know, aren't you hungry, I mean have you had breakfast '' James asked her as he noticed that she looked tired

,, I had a biscuit with a cup of tea '' Sofia responded to him as James pulled her close to him

,, You know that breakfast is the most important, and you can't stay in this way, now I will take care of you '' James said to her as he wanted to give her a grape

,, James, I am not hungry '' Sofia said to him

,, Sofia, you must eat something, I can't look at you in this way, you are too tired, and you will now rest with me '' James said to her as both began to give fruits to each other in specially grapes

After some time, Baileywick came in the room to check on James.

,, So, you are in good care James, I thought that Sofia is downstairs and I came to check you '' Baileywick said to them

,, Oh, don't worry Baileywick, I am in good care '' James responded to him

,, Anyway, we have something royal to do '' Sofia asked Baileywick

,, Not for now, and the council will start only at 18.00, and now it's only 07 A.M '' Baileywick

,, Then Baileywick, Sofia and I want to rest a bit, can you just wake us in two hours '' James said to him

,, As you wish your majesties, I will came then later to wake you both up, have a good sleep, see you later'' Baileywick said as he left the room.

,, Now, we can have a short sleep, I mean you look to tired my love, you can't stay in this way, you need to rest for the big council '' James said to Sofia

,, I know, you are right James, I will have a short nap, and I will sleep well as I am in my prince arms '' Sofia said to him as she put her head on James chest and took his hand. Soon they both felt asleep.

Meanwhile, before, Roland, Miranda, Stefan and Caroline were in Frankia's royal Chariot while Amber and Hugo were in Encharthia's chariot. They wanted to enjoy all the great sights of Frankia.

They were now in Frankia borders, and the morning was fading away…

They were flying over through an umber-brown, ancient forest. It reeked of age. Its woody incense was from centuries of snapping branches crashing to the forest's floor and rotting silently. The composting, organic smell rose up in waves like a miasma. Every sprawling tree we passed under reminded me of a watchful guardian, a silent sentinel of the groves. We decided to venture deeper into the tangled heart of this primeval forest. We hoped that it would reveal its dark secrets to us.

The further they went, the more mystical and spellbinding it became. Huge roots spread-eagled the ground, twisting like the great backs of sea dinosaurs. The foliage became thick and lush, forming an arch of fairytale-green above our heads. Arthritic boughs, gnarled with age, dripped their bounty of nuts onto the path. Briars, brambles and berry trees flanked the trail, making it impenetrable on either side. Shuffling noises came from deep in the interior, deadened by the cunningly woven web of leaves. A troupe of shambling badgers crossed the winding trail in front of us at one point. They were finishing up their early morning foraging and looked startled to see us.

They arrived at a wide glade, where the trees fell away, revealing the bespeckled sky. The last of the morning's stars were glinting like silver pin pricks, luminous and bright. An ore gold moon hung quietly in the distance, casting a honeyed sheen over the trees. They were flying against a lightning blasted tree trunk and watched it fade away. As if on cue, an avian aria erupted from the knot of trees. The solitary songbird was soon joined by his beaked companions, creating a symphony of song. The heart haunting melody was an elixir for the soul. The sap sweet fragrance of the forest washed over them and they were seduced by its comforting goodness. When they were leaving, Amber risked a glance over Hugo's shoulder. The forest glade looked freeze frame perfect in the enhanced light of the full dawn.

As they were furthering in Frankia's mysteries, they were flying over an old ruined town.

,, Hugo, what is this ruin, what was '' Amber asked him as she found herself quite curious

,, This is the ruin of Raimes, a town that was destroyed long time ago. It was a town of machinery and tall chimneys, out of which interminable serpents of smoke trailed themselves for ever and ever and never got uncoiled. It had a black canal in it, and a river that ran purple with ill-smelling dye, arid vast piles of building full of windows where there was a rattling and a trembling all day long. The battle for this town reduced it to ruble, as I read in historic books, the battle for this town was so harsh, the siege trebuchets and catapults rained down balls of fire over the town making it to burn, and the battles were not for just for the whole town, but for a single building, in which the soldiers were forced on heavy street fighting, close hand to hand fighting. It is said that many lives were lost here, and after the battle many people that survived the horror decided to move north, and to build what is now the town of Reims '' Hugo explained to Amber

,, Fascinating, but it's such a surprise that after that great forest and the great sight we saw early, now we see this ruined town, I think that before the destruction, this place was so wonderful '' Amber said to Hugo

,, Indeed, Frankia has many wonderful sights, but we now will see a few of them, but soon we will pass over what we call the Garden of Eden '' Hugo replied to her

,, What is that'' Amber asked Hugo

,, It's a spectacular forest, a wonderful place, we can stop them to have a look of it, but we need to tell to our parents that we will stop there to walk a bit in it '' Hugo said to her

After some time, Hugo arrived with Amber at the so called Garden of Eden, where they stopped and began to walk. Hugo wanted to impress Amber and to create a romantic atmosphere.

,, Wow, this place is one of the great sights I have ever seen '' Amber said to him

,, Indeed, some call it the enchanted forest, some the garden of even in which Adam and Eva lived, some call it the garden of god '' Hugo said to her as he took her and began to walk thought the garden

**Amber**

_The enchanted forest beckoned me into its pulsing heart. How could I resist such a lush Garden of Eden? The deep, haunting ballad of its ancient song called out to me. As old as Adam, the forest was still steeped in plushness and opulence._

_With a light heart, I plunged into the over-arching vault of leaf and limb. It was not what I had expected. The exquisiteness of the dawn's light had not yet lanced to the lush, green sward. Because of this, hoods of black shadow hung in the groves._

_Coils of vaporous mist enwrapped the shaggy heads of the oak trees. They writhed around them like a conjuror's milky smoke, sensuous and illusory. Sieves of mist caressed the lichen-encrusted bark. Adding its phantasmal gas to the damp breath of the forest, it glided with deadly intent. It deadened sound, haunted glades and poured into empty spaces. A sepulchral silence overhung the hallowed ground where the trees dared not grow. Nothing stirred, nothing shone, nothing sang. A hollow echoing, like the hushed tones of a great, slabbed cathedral, entombed the wood._

_Then a finger of supernal light poked through the misty mesh. It was followed by a whole loom of light, filtering down in seams of gold. Like the luminal glow of the gods, it chased the shadows, banished the gloom and spilled into spaces where the mist once stalked. The fluty piping of a songbird split the silence just as the forest became flooded with light. A fusillade of trilling and warbling detonated all around me as the primordial forest came alive with the troubadours of the trees. I darted between shafts of lustrous-gold light as I went, admiring the butterflies. They pirouetted in the air, their wings a-whirr like little ripples of silk._

_The glory of the forest was revealed in the birthstone-bright light. Almond-brown trees stood serenely, awash with a tender glow. Their bark looked like riffled toast and gems of amber clasped their crusty exterior. The first blush of the morn gave the leafy bower a green-going-to-gold complexion. As I was furthering in with Hugo, every think was becoming more beautiful by the second_

_Idling past suede-soft flowers, I caressed them softly, getting tingles in my fingers. My ears perked up at the metallic, tinkling sound of a stream. It flashed with a tinsel tint through the lace of leaves. When the trees parted, I could see it was sliding into an infinity-pool. The pool looked like a polished mirror of silver, with skeins of swirl-white twisting slowly on the surface. A shiny spillway led to a choppier pond. Boulders colonized the edges of the pond, buffed with pillows of moss. They caused a rocky gurgling as water met stone; a swish, a clunk, a swell and a clop. Sweet fragrances, alluvial and palliative, seemed to flit in and out of my awareness. Sight and smell vied for attention in this soul-enriching dream world._

_I put my back against a knobbly boulder, leaning my head against the mossy pillow. I closed my eyes and I just melted in Hugo's arms and the atmosphere in the forest, let my stream of consciousness take hold, and drifted into infinity. When I awoke, I couldn't remember my dream, but softness and silvers still lingered in the memory of it._

,, Amber, I am sorry that I need to wake you, but we need to go now, we must make haste to Paris as we have fallen behind, I know that it has been only 20 minutes, but we really need to go, but I promise that we will come back here again '' Hugo said to her as she began to wake from the soft, special dream

,, Hugo, this place is amazing, we will surely be coming back to see it more, this 20 minutes were the great of my life, I was in such a wonderful place with the perfect boy, my love, with my soul '' Amber said as she kissed Hugo with real passion

Soon they were again airborne but Amber was looking behind to her dreamy wonderfully garden of Eden

Meanwhile back at the castle, after three hours, Baileywick came in Sofia's room to wake her up as he needed her to come downstairs.

,, Sofia, I am sorry that I need to wake you up, but we have some work to do, I need you to sign some papers and to inspect something '' Baileywick told her silently as he didn't wanted to wake James up

,, Baileywick, I will come down now, I had such a great sleep, now let's get to the duties that we have '' Sofia said to him as they both left the room silently, leaving James alone in his dreams

,, So, what we are going to do '' Sofia asked Baileywick curiously

,, Well, some of the most important noble men in the kingdom will arrive in an hour, and I need you to sign me some papers, and maybe we need to inspect some troops with the new weapons and armors that your father ordered '' Baileywick told her

,, Oh, so we will have a busy day '' Sofia said to Baileywick

,, Indeed, we need to get going '' Baileywick told her

Sofia is really going to have a hard working day, she will now experience the royal duties that a leader have to do, she will now prove that she is good to rule a kingdom, or that she wasn't a good ruler like everyone believed. But Sofia's skills are too great, and she will surely know to handle every bit of the situation. So this is how a _**Princess will turn into A Queen and a new leader shall emerge from her with greatness…..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**So far.. i am sorry that i had such a low progress lately but now i had a really hard time to school, but i hope that now i can write a new chapter until friday**_

_**Anyway i wanted to thank you all for your dedication and for all of you who are reading this story, you made me to go on**_

_**We will have a sudden change in the storyline real soon so i hope that you enjoy my story as much as i enjoy to write it**_

_**Anyway thank you and i hope that you will read, review more, and follow or favorite it if you really like this fanfic**_

_**Thank you all, have a great week, see you soon **_


	17. Chapter 17 Rise of a Leader Part 2

**Sofia The First**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 17 Rise of a Leader Part 2**

A new power was slowly rising, for now the kingdom of Encharthia was having a temporary teen Queen. Sofia was looking like a unprepared one, like she was not ready to be a queen, to rule a kingdom, cuz she was only 15, she hasn't been queen before, but she always showed that she was a great leader, that she had a touch with people, that she knew how to rule something, but she was the time of a leader that was working with her subordinates, like she did with her friends or when she helped James to be king for a day, and now she had the chance to prove it, to prove that she was a great leader, that she knew how to rule this kingdom, to govern it as good as her father, king Roland.

Some said that king Roland was the best king that Encharthia had, because he did a lot of good work for his kingdom, he modernized the agriculture, he modernized the army, the villages and cities, the palace, he upgraded the castle with towers, he improved the walls and the main gate, he modernized the army and made it one of the most powerful armies in the region, he exploited the resources at their full potential, he modernized the schools, the education of his people, because he made the school from the first grade till the eight free, and obligatory for all the living persons in his kingdom. He built the navy of his kingdom, he made two big fleets, one that was for commercial duties and one for military duties, his fleet was 100 ships large, biggest in the region again. But he was the one that worked hard to unite all Encharthia's rightful territories, so far making his kingdom bigger than it was at the time of his father.

As for his armies, he introduced the obligatory training for all teens that were reaching the age of 18. This training was 3 months in which all his men were teaches the art of war, and how to use a sword.

As for his kids, Amber was the princess that had a more difficult personality. She was the old type princess; she cared about her look, about her style, about tiaras and other princess stuff. She wasn't connected with normal people and she didn't enjoy to work.

James was a more rebel prince, he always found ways to break the rules, he was a more free person, he enjoyed to go in adventures, to explore and to have fun, and he didn't care if he was doing work, he didn't had a selfish personality.

But for Sofia, Many times, Sofia has shown compassion, kindness and resolve, all of which have helped her overcome the challenges that she has faced as a princess, as well as helping others. She never gives up, always finds a way to succeed and the goodness of her heart has helped others in ways that only kindness and patience can. Her heart is her most prized feature, valued by her allies, especially Fauna and Clover. Sofia is sensitive and emotional, overreacting at times. She can also be very selfless when it is unrequired. One of her biggest weaknesses is that though she asks why things are the way they are, she does not want her own world to change. This becomes clear in her feeling left out when Ruby and Jade play with Amber. It links to her being very protective and possessive of people and things she values. Sofia can be flexible, but it is hard to do. Sofia wants to please everyone and make the best impression, making her vulnerable to peer pressure. She dislikes being alone, for when she is alone, her inner vulnerability often surfaces, and that's why she was different from both James and Amber because she had the connection with people that even her father didn't had like her, she knew how to understand people, how to encourage them, how to help them, she always had something special, she was kind, respectfully and very helpful. She also enjoyed having fun and she didn't care that much about her appearance, she loved to go with James and her friends in camping, or to go to swim, or to explore. But when it was about doing something, and in special something in group, she always was the one with the organizing and with the leading stuff, she knew how to do it, she was a professional in this stuff.

Sofia displayed potential and competency as a leader, when she led her fellow Buttercups in making a sled so they could hurry an ill Baileywick to get treatment at the castle. When Roland was lost in a snowstorm, she ordered the animals of the woods to find him and bring back proof. When rescuing Clover from Boswell, she used strategy with Mia, Robin, Crackle and Minimus, tricking Boswell into choosing her for a magic trick and repeatedly impeding him from holding on to Clover for long until Crackle shook him off for good with a fiery blast. When defeating Miss Nettle with Cedric, she begins to develop her cunning by using Clover's chewing ability with Wormwood's wings to get a spare wand for Cedric when his original wand is damaged, then uses his Morpho Mirrors trick to trap Miss Nettle. When the island she is having a picnic with her mother and siblings is levitated, her quick wit is used again when she tries to pull them down to a neighboring island with her allies and a rope. Sofia, however, often has difficulty seeing other people's viewpoints, but if she knows those views and abilities, she uses them well to her advantage. She also, especially with Amber, is good at winning arguments over opinions on how things should be run. Sofia has recently proven to be good at thinking through how to solve difficult tasks, such as finding the answer to an ogre's riddle, then at figuring out how to make a good science project without Hocus Crocus. When James becomes king for a day, she proves to be a competent royal adviser. Sofia, unlike James, easily takes advice and learns well from experience. And is now the perfect time to prove her leading stuff, she now can show that she can be one good heir to the throne of Encharthia, as a Queen.

Back to the castle, Sofia was heavy in duty; she was working at a document to sign that was important for her kingdom.

,, So here says that the economy grow and that it may be good to raise the taxes a bit to have more income '' Sofia said to Baileywick

,, Indeed, but what is your opinion Sofia '' Baileywick asked her to see is she knew the right choice

,, I don't really know, I mean it will be more hard for the people to pay bigger taxes, I think that we should develop more the agriculture before we can do such a think '' Sofia said to him

,, Indeed, you are right, anyway this theme will be brought to the council'' Baileywick said to her

,, Ah, so how long until the council '' Sofia asked him.

,, Three hours'' Baileywick responded

Suddenly, the doors of the throne room opened and Aunt Tilly entered, as she went towards Sofia, who was standing and reading the royal proclamations and papers that needed to be sign by her

,, Sofia, there you are my darling, come here '' Tilly said as she approached her with opened hands, ready to hug her

,, Aunt Tilly, it's so good to see you, but how it's it that you came without my knowledge'' Sofia responded as she went to hug her

,, Oh, Roland informed me this morning about his leaving, and about leaving you in charge of the kingdom, and that you have a council this night, so he asked me that if I can come to support you, and to help you with all that I can '' Tilly explained to her

,, Oh, it's good to know that I have a support tonight '' Sofia said to her as they went to sit down and talk

,, So, how it's it, how is to be queen '' Tilly asked her

,, Oh it's a little hard, but I can handle it, but I am a bit nervous about the tonight council '' Sofia said to her as she poured a cup of tea for her aunt

,, I know, I can remember how Roland was when he was at his first council, but don't worry everything will be fine, and after all, I am there for you, and Baileywick will be too '' Tilly said

,, And James if he will feel better '' Sofia interrupted her aunt

,, Of course, James will be too if he will be better, but now I have the chance to learn more about you two, I mean Roland told me something about it but I want to hear the story from you Sofia '' Tilly said to her

,, It's a long story, I don't know from where I should start '' Sofia said

,, You should start from the beginning, from where you consider the start '' Tilly responded to her

,, Well, I decided to tell James my feelings for him, and I decided to tell him at the ball that we had, but then, our parents left for some council and we were alone in the castle, and in that night he stayed with me because I was scared of a thunderstorm, so he gave me some signs that he loves me too, so next day he went in the village and bought me this, the ring of Avalor, and after he our parents returned and we had the ball, but it didn't went as I planned because I had to invite James to dance with me when a romantic song was played, but I was with a friend, so James thought that I don't feel the same for him, and he left for his room, but I went after him and we had our first kiss, and after….. '' Sofia said as she was stopped by Aunt Tilly

,, Wait my dear; explain me the first kiss, how it was, I want to know how your first kiss was, after all I must know everything about my favorite nephew '' Tilly responded

,, Oh it was amazing, I never felt like that before, and the atmosphere was perfect, and when he touched my lips with his I felt like I was melting, like I was in a perfect dream from which I never wanted to wake, I felt shocks all over my body, I love it, it was simply amazing, I can't describe it in words for you to fully understand '' Sofia responded to her

,, Its ok, you can go on '' Tilly said to her

,, So after we confessed our love, we spend some time together, but dad found out, and he was under a potion effect of a guy called Axel, the son of the king of Frankia, who wanted to have me, so dad told me about his decision to give me to him, but I didn't wanted it, so he told me to tell who was the boy that I left with, but then James came in and told him about us, and when dad didn't wanted to approve our relation, so we left with the help of Amber to James house, where we stand in our exile, but Axel used soldiers to search for us, and attacked us and some friends, but then dad was cured and we returned at the castle, but Axel wanted to break us at the castle, and he used a girl, Clio, she wanted a relation with James some time ago, a long time, but James realized that he's feelings for me were too big and he did not wanted to be with her, and she wanted to break us but thanks to Amber we send Axel back to his kingdom and we were safe, but who knows what will await us in the future '' Sofia said to her aunt.,, But all of this affected so many persons, and so many bad things happened, I mean Clio almost went berserk, she suffered a lot '' Sofia said

,, The important thing is that after all of this you and James proved that you have a true connection, a true love sentiment. Sofia only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turns your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate that will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life. I think that there are persons that pretend to help us, but we must pretend that we trust them, as for this, you must trust James, you proved that you're soul mates, you passed thought so much '' Tilly said to her

,, But, what about Clio, see she wanted revenge because all that has happened, because James abandoned her, and she passed thought darker time, but how can I help her to become good again '' Sofia asked

,, Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that, revenge cannot drive out revenge, only peace can do that, It's during our darkest moments we must focus to that we must focus to see the light. The darkest night in someone's life may be the brightest day in another person's life. As you told me, James left her at that time because he find out that she loves you too much to forget you, so that was indeed her darkest hour, but it was his brightest, and that's why he abandoned her, and in this circumstances, it was the best idea. If he would have continued, at some point they would still have been broken, and she would have been more affected and more destroyed. But in time she will recover, and understand that is not your fault in all of this, and it isn't even James fault, he did the right choice'' Tilly said to her

,, When James was kissed by Clio, I felt the betrayal myself, and then I just ran off, I didn't wanted to be near him, at that time I felt myself the betrayal'' Sofia said to her aunt

,, Sofia, we all make mistakes, nobody is perfect, not you, or not James. He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you, and from what I can see, James is the perfect for you '' Tilly said to her

,, We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it, of our first kiss, of our time together, I can't I love him too much, I can't be mad at him, we couldn't simply stay broken for more than a few hours '' Sofia said to her aunt

,, Indeed Sofia, you fell in love for him, you shouldn't blame yourself for what has happened to your friend Clio, she will just pass, you aren't guilty for that, you can't be condemned for it either, you fell for him because there was a strong connection between you two and it isn't you fault for that, nor James's fault that she fell in love with his step-sister, after all love choose. So much to talk but we will have more time to talk; now I think that we must go and see what James is doing… '' Aunt Tilly said to her

,, I know, we will go and see him now, I left him alone for some time '' Sofia said to her aunt

,, Then let's go to see how is your prince doing '' Aunt Tilly said as they both rose from the table and went upstairs.

In the meantime, back in Frankia, Amber, Hugo, Roland, Miranda, Caroline and Stefan were near Paris. But Axel was there with Sergio, Alexander.

Axel was planning another move against the one who humiliated him so much.

,, So, you understood what you have to do Alexander, you will go with 4 soldiers and the money to Boris, and tell him that he must gather fast his forces and attack, while I and Sergio will take care of everything here, after our parents will arrive with the king, queen and one of the princess from Encharthia I will set my plan in motion, soon Frankia will belong to me, and I will have my revenge on all the persons who tried to humiliate me '' Axel told his friends

,, Ok, but why you need Boris in all of this '' Alexander asked him

,, I need him as a diversion, while surely Sofia and James were left behind, they are sure in charge of Encharthia, and with all this money, Boris can summon a great army to attack them, while I will launch the coup here with the help of a special friend '' Axel replied to him

,, Ok, then I will take my leave and call you with the mirror when I will get there, its ok '' Alexander asked.

,, Yes, it's ok '' Axel replied. Now go, and be sure that everything will work, I am sure that I will succeed here, but you must also '' Axel told him as Alexander took his leave

,, Are you really sure that you want to do this'' Sergio asked him

,, Yes, I am sure, I must do this, or we will fall, I know that, I am sure, everyone will try to destroy us, we need to do this, we need to put our plan in motion, before it will be too late '' Axel responded

,, Yes, but what are the consequences of this actions '' Sergio asked

,, There can be no victory without sacrifice, I know this, I know how much harm this will do, but we must, for our people, for everything '' Axel said

,, When do you plan to start '' Sergio asked

,, After their arrival, we will keep an eye open and when we learn that Boris's army has gather, we strike „Axel responded

,, So, we must be careful, but it will take some days for Alexander to fulfill his mission, if we want to keep Encharthia occupied, they need a big army '' Sergio told to him as he took a glance on the map.

, Indeed, they will need some time, but when the time is right, we strike" Axel told him

,, As you wish Axel, but i hope that you will not regret later" Sergio told him

,, Anyway, i need you to go and inspect the troops i had gathered, as i need to stay here „Axel ordered him.

,, Ok, be safe Axel „Sergio said as he left

**Axel**

_So it seems that things are finally looking better, i now have an opportunity and i can't risk losing it, i must take all power that i need, or else everything will fall soon or later, as for Sofia, her amulet will soon be mine. I will have my revenge, i will show them that they can't stand against me, i will not be challenged, and as for James and Hugo, they will all fall by my hand_

Soon, Stefan, Roland and the others were closing on Paris, they were waited by everyone as the people of Paris are nervous to meet Hugo's possible wife. As Paris was began to appear on the horizon, because they were approaching him, the people at the castle were beginning to see on the sky the two chariots that were closing on the castle.

Soon as they landed they were greeted by thousands of people that gathered there to see them, as they were furthering in towards the doors of the palace, Amber was becoming more and more fascinated by the palace that she was seeing. Surely this palace was a lot bigger than her own. Everything was special, they were greeted with roses. They were waited by all there, all were so nervous, all because of Amber and Hugo new relationship. As they entered the palace at the throne room they were greeted by Axel, who waited them and told them to just go and have the lunch, as they would probably be hungry.

Back at the castle, Tilly and Sofia were in Sofia's room.

,, So, James how are you feeling '' Tilly asked him

,, A bit well, but I feel so tired….. '' James responded

,, Don't worry, I have something for you, it's a special plant, that when you make it tea will heal you more quickly than everything, so in this way we can be sure that you won't miss the council '' Tilly said as she took the cup of the from the near table

,, I can't miss it, it's Sofia's queen day, so I must see how she will handle everything, and I am sure that she will do good '' James said

,, Oh, thank you James… '' Sofia said as she kissed him.

,, Oh, you almost make me cry '' Tilly said to them. ,, You two make such a sweet couple; you deserve to be together, and after all you went thought you deserve peace… '' Tilly said to them

,, Maybe, but I have a sentiment that this is not over yet'' James said

,, James, what can possibly happen '' Sofia asked him as he gave him another short kiss

,, I don't know, but I feel that Axel isn't going to give up this easily '' James said

,, Maybe, but now let's not think about it, and now James you must drink the tea '' Tilly said to him

,, Ok, I will drink it fast to not feel its taste '' James said as he drank all the cup in 1 second

,, So, how is it '' Sofia asked

,, Not so bad '' James answered

,, Maybe, now we have to wait some minutes to make its effect, and after you will feel as good as new '' Tilly said to him

,, I hope so, I want to get my strength back '' James said

,, In due time my love, first you will need to be patient'' Sofia said

After a while Sofia, James and Tilly went down to eat the lunch James was feeling more than well, thanks to his aunt tea, and Sofia was glad that they both are going to stay with her at the great council. In fact, they were ready for such a thing, and James was ready to support his love in the hard time that now she was, but he knew that Sofia was more than ready to lead. She may be a little nervous, but now thanks to all the support and cheers that she got she was trustier on herself and she was ready to act as the leader of Encharthia, as their Queen. After they eat they went upstairs to dress for the council, as it was becoming late and late by the minute and the council was approaching. Tilly went with Sofia to help her to wear something appropriate and James went in his room to dress. Sofia decided with the help of his aunt to wear a violet dress that was a bit similar to her childhood dress, but instead of the flowers on it, there were crowns on it, to show them that she was an authority now. Her aunt explained her that she has to be strong and she has to impose herself to show her that she was a strong queen that knows how to manage and to control everything and that has everything under control.

James was going to wear something blue, similar to the clothes that he wearied when Tilly and sir Bartleby meet. He now preferred blue instead of green because he considered that blue means freedom and that he was a free person.

He passed upon that time of being the fun king or the king of parties, he began to understand and to learn more about the duties that a royal person has to do, he was more responsible now with his duties, but sometimes he was still the same James that doesn't go by the book when of comes to rules or to obey them, or when it comes to his duties to try to escape from them. Unlike Sofia who was a person that does something that says or promise, he needed more,, training " about the behavior and others stuff, but only sometimes. Now as he was growing, he became more responsible, and he was more watchful, and more careful with not breaking the rules. He was more realistically and he now understood the importance of obeying the rules for the future king of Encharthia As he learned a new motto,, No sacrifice, no victory" to show that he knows all the sacrifices he will do for the greater good.

Soon, all three of them were ready for the council and they went downstairs to do the last things that needed to be done before the council. The clock was running and soon, the council was far 10 minutes away as all the noble men and the important persons in the kingdom have begun to appear. Everything was ready as soon Sofia was to make her entrance with James, and Tilly. As Baileywick began to introduce all the persons, he finally arrived at Sofia

,, Queen Sofia the first, Prince James and Duce's Matilda '' Baileywick said laud as everyone rose from their chairs to greet their queen.

,, There you go, Sofia don't be nervous " James said to her as he gave her small kiss

,, Time to go, we have to be strong, and don't worry, i will support you for all, in special for your relationship. „Tilly told them.

As they went ahead, Sofia was first, and James and Tilly followed her. Everyone bowed before as Sofia was passing towards her throne.

,, Long live, Queen Sofia " all in the room said as Sofia stand by her throne alongside with Tilly and James

,,Sit down gentlemen's, i want to say first a good evening to all " Sofia said

,, My queen, we gathered to discuss about the latest problems that have bothered our great kingdom, we know that it is the first council for you, but i know that Roland wouldn't left all in your hands if your majesty wasn't ready for such a thing " one of the nobleman said

,, Then i pronounce this as the council starts now " Sofia responded

,, My queen, my prince, all dukes and noblemen of Encharthia, i want first to bring in the discussion the doubt of some of us, i and others are not sure that our princess here, her majesty princess Sofia is ready to lead us until king Roland returns " one of the duke addressed.

,, I am sure that you are wrong in this, and as for now, is Queen for you until my brother, king Roland returns, even if you are not sure or not " Tilly responded

,, Even if she is queen, it's still so young to do all the royal duties that have to be done, i propose... " The noblemen continued

,, I am sorry to interrupt you, my lord, but i must speak my mind " Sofia interrupted the duke. ,, I know that i look young, and that i haven't did this before, but you must consider the decision of his majesty, king Roland, that wanted this, and the rudeness to even try to doubt my capability, even if you haven't tried me yet, but this shouldn't be our discussion, our council must focus on Encharthia's problems, not on me, i am not that important, so if you excuse me, with this i have done about what i had to say, so you can now continue about the problems, not me " Sofia responded. Everyone was stunned about that, they were all amazed to Sofia that imposing, even Tilly couldn't believe it, she knew that Sofia can do this, but she didn't realized that she can do it as she can impose herself on the others.

,, I am sorry my queen, i didn't mean to insult, and i shouldn't speak where i don't know, and indeed we should try to focus on Encharthia, not on other stupid things " the duke apologies

,, It's ok; now, we should begin with our economy " Sofia said

,, Indeed, your majesty, our economy is growing more and more, and we thought of a way to improve our agriculture, we should rise the taxes to increase the incoming, but of course we need your opinion and approval " another noblemen began

,, Indeed, i studied the last reports and i made an opinion. Firstly, we grow, but raising the taxes won't do any good, we can't do that yet, as for i recommend to increase our economy by developing our agriculture, as there is a lot of fertile land, if we could distribute it to peasants and with the help of our economy, we can develop much more. Secondly, i recommend lowering the money that goes for prisons and for prisoners, instead we can use them to build up the infrastructure, as they committed crimes, they should do this public work. Thirdly, i recommend to invest more in our own resources, by putting a local police, that will have the authority to search and capture all that are broking the law, in this way we can reduce the criminal rate, the stealing, and we can secure the economy, but for that the police must have the authority to search even your land... " Sofia said

,, Wait, sorry to interrupt, but why this, we must control the police, not to make it independent, and why to allow entering our proprieties, after all... " A nobleman said

,, Listen to the end and you will understand, the law is for everyone, so this must be applied for all of us, now we should vote about this decision to see if we can put it into action" said Sofia

,, Its ok, we will vote at the final, but now we have some unclear things, we heard rumors about a relationship between you your majesty and Prince James " one of the duke said

,, Indeed, that is truth, what of it " James intervened

,, James, please, i can handle this " Sofia said ,, as for your question, yes that is the truth, we are together " Sofia responded

,, But it isn't right, you can't be, you are siblings... " a nobleman said

,, We can, as we don't share any blood, and we have the king approval, so we really can be together i know that not all of you don't like this idea but i can't change my feelings, would you do the same if you were me " Sofia asked them

,, My majesty, i must say that i am impressed, you proved that you are really a good leader, as your father always said, i am very impressed, and i want you to know that you will have our support to this matter, and to the things you have proposed, there are good ideas, and we can really use them, so you can count on my help " The most powerful duke said to her.

,, Thank you, i am glad that i can help Encharthia " Sofia said to him

,, Now we have reports from our scouts, terrible one your majesty, its seems that the neighbor kingdom is gathering a massive army, and it seems that there are troops that are gathering on our border with them " said the chief of the army

,, These are grim news, if these are truth, they may start a war, i recommend to mobilize a small defendable border guard and that our scouts to keep an eye opened at them, if this massive army is gathering we will soon learn its direction of advance, so we must know if it will march upon us, in any case that the ay approaches on us more than 40 km, i want to know and to mobilize the army for any surprise, it' s that clear " Sofia asked

,, Very well, my queen, we will do as you told us, now we must vote for the proposals that you have done " the chief responded

After some time, the votes were counted.

,, So it seems that we have 20 votes for Sofia, and 10 against or undecided " Baileywick said

,, Very well then, who are against this suggestion? "asked Tilly

,, We are... " said three noblemen from a corner

,, Ok, why are you, may i ask " Sofia asked them

,, Because we suggest that with the tax raised we will have more income, and with more money, we can buy more like sword or other things " The noblemen said

,, This is exactly what i want to escape from, we can produce here, we don't need anything, our lands are so rich, i read that there are a least 10 iron mines around here, gold, agriculture, so many things, we can produce them ourselves, in this way we will produce as many as we need, and it will be more cheap, it's time to develop our country, and use our own hands, look at the greater kingdoms that we know they produce themselves. " Sofia said

,, Indeed, our queen is right, done are the times in which we have to buy them " the chief duke said

,, And i recommend another thing, as we will put the prisoners and the rest for public work, i recommend to construct paved roads using stones, like the romans those roads can help us to move our armies more quickly, this will surely develop us even more " Sofia said

,, Very well my queen, we all are on your side, except the three noble persons " the chief duke said

,, We will help with that too, if it's for the best " the three noblemen said

,, Ok we will split into team that will work in a domain and on a region " Sofia said

,, Alright, how we will organize us your highness " Asked the chief duke

,, We will split the kingdom in 6 from west to east, the part that will include the castle, I will handle it" Sofia said

,, Ok my queen, as you wish " responded the duke

,, And i need that you all to report back to me about the progress, with patters or you all can use these, this is magic mirror to call me and tell me the progress on each day " Sofia said as royal servants gave a mirror to each of them

,, Very well then, this is how we will do, and at each week end, we should meet to report back the week progress " the duke responded

,, Alright, then this is how we will do „Sofia said

After some time the council ended and all took their leave. But for Sofia, this wasn't done; she was with James, Tilly and Baileywick in the throne room.

,, Sofia you did it so well, I didn't expected this, you really defined the power that you were holding '' Tilly said to her

,, Sofia, you were awesome, you did way better than me '' James said as he give her a small good kiss.

,, And I know someone else that is really proud of you '' Tilly said as she took a magic mirror and saw in it Miranda and Roland

,, Sofia, we watched all, you are a true leader, and don't worry I approve all that you thought, you are a natural leader, good job '' Roland said to her

,, Sofia, you were amazing, I can't believe that my little daughter grow so much'' Miranda said to her

,, You were good Sofia, you really showed that you know what you do back there '' Amber said to her

All were cheering for her, she was indeed amazing, they didn't expect this, they expected for her to be shyer, to be more silent and to give in for the nobleman's demands. But she showed them her true power, her true face, her true leader skills.

,, We are very proud Sofia, but now if you will excuse us, we have to attend to the dinner, we will talk tomorrow, good night to all '' Roland, Miranda and Amber said to them

,, So, now we should head to the dinner, we had a hard day after all '' Sofia said to them

,, Indeed, after seeing my love doing so good, I am starving '' James joked

,, Let's go, I had everything prepared '' Baileywick said.

After arriving in and as they set down, Sofia said to Baileywick

,, Baileywick, you can seat down with us, you know that you are part of the family and after all the hard work today you deserve it '' Sofia said to him

,, My majesty, don't worry, I will have enough time to eat, now you must rest '' Baileywick responded

,, Baileywick, consider it as an order and just seat with us, I am going crazy when I see you just standing near us and watching us as we eat '' Sofia joked to him as Baileywick finally set down beside James. Sofia was standing in the top of the table, where her father usually stays, but now she was in charge, so she was standing there. After they eat James was to nervous that he dared to ask

,, So, Aunt Tilly, have you prepared your special pie '' James asked her

,, To tell the truth, I haven't James, as we were too busy today, but I promise that tomorrow I will make it just for you '' Tilly responded

,, So, we are going to get the apples again Aunt Tilly '' Sofia asked her

,, Indeed, we will see, maybe I will take just James as you now have royal duties '' Tilly said to her

,, Anyway, Baileywick can you get me Gwen, I need her to talk with her about something '' Sofia said to her

,, Ok, I will go now, I will be back as fast as I can '' Baileywick said as he left the room and headed towards Gwen's workshop.

,, But what for Sofia '' James asked

,, I just need some inventions that can help our agriculture, and to ease the hard work on the roads, but also for some weapons, as you heard the news about that, we need now to improve our military strength, and as the chief of the army said, tomorrow I will inspect the troops that will go to watch the border, we must be careful, we can't afford to lose '' Sofia said to them

,, Maybe you are right about this, this news is grim, and the Black army hasn't come near our border for a long time ago'' Tilly said

,, Who knows, but we will soon find out what they are planning and what they are doing '' James said

But in Frankia, a masterplan was set in motion as Axel was preparing for his dire revenge on all; he needed to take the power, and to show the known world that he will not be opposed. His dire for revenge has come darker that even Clio's desire for it was small compared to this need for revenge. The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of persons that you really upon. Betrayal is an ironic thing.

But his plan was soon to set from the dark, and soon from light we will have darkness, but who knows what will might happen. As for now, Sofia's rose from Princess to Queen is a success and she proved her leading skills, **as she now is rising as a new leader…**

* * *

Chapter 17, i can't believe that i have made it so far...

so many time has passed. Now i started to watch a series that really inspired me on this story, i recommend it for you all, **The 100**. It's such a good series, i just watched season two ep 8, and it was hearthbreaking, the main characters a girl and a boy, the boy has done something horrible and he is condemend to a hard paintfull death, but the girl confeses her love to him and mercyfull kills him... :( it was such a sadness, i almost cried when i saw that part, it was a very hard inpact. So for you all i recomend to see that series. Of course now you don't understand why the girl does that but for it you need to watch the series to understand it, and i want to share with you.

As for my story, i will now update it Friday, or Saturaday, that depends on how much time i have to write it, but i hope that i will have the time necesary to do.

Anyway thank you for being with me until now, and i hope that we will see each other in our story soon,

Thank you and as usual, Read, Review, Favorite :D

Have a good week, day etc...

P.S if you start to see the series, just tell me what do you think of the 100, i want to see your opinions and in special about the season two ep 8, the hearthbreaking part...


	18. Chapter 18: From Light to Darkness

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More than meets the eye**

**Chapter 18: From Light to Darkness **

The time was passing, and the darkness was closing in, everything was beginning to change, to be changed as the balance was about to be disturbed.

Every nation, country or even persons have a moment that can be the it's period of glory, its high reach, it's lightness hour, but it also has periods that they are on the other side, on the dark side, they have a darkest hour, a period in which everything is wrong, but that must stop us, we must past on and fight until our last breath. Everything matter has an antimatter, every force has an opposite, every power has an opposite, like love has hate, good has evil, light has dark, water has fire, angel has demon.

And all of this has a good side or a dark, evil side, like love, it can be the most amazing feeling, but also love can destroy a person. Some say that love is the thing that make a person more powerful, like love is strength, but also there are persons that suffer from this feeling, that say that love is weakness, is the sentiment that blinds a person, corrupt him and make him to do anything for it.

Love has its way to work; sometimes it works on the good side, sometimes on the dark side. There are many fighting force, or many thing to face, but with the help of all that we need, there can always be hope. There is always hope, even if is the fool's hope, the fool's faith, that can always turn to be the right decision. For now, the things were at their normal, but soon the changing decision will mark Europe.

For the five days that have passed since Sofia's council and everything, she was now working with Gwen, the royal inventor, to create some magical invention that can help her kingdom. She needed all the support that she can get, she knew that if the rumors come true, she and her kingdom will be in grave danger.

In Frankia, the situation was even worse, as Axel has many supporters and followers that are ready to die for him to get the throne that he believed to be rightfully his. All his deeming, desperation, and hungry for power needed to have his entire kingdom under his mighty rule.

Sofia knew that her tasks were hard, but she was now hopping that all the rumors will eventually stay as they are now.

But in Frankia things were not looking in that way, Axel's power and rising was growing by each minute, as he was gathering more and more supporters. His coup will soon be ready, as this will be the deadly move on the table, as now his turn came to turn the tables on all his enemies.

,, Sofia, are you still here '' James said as he entered the royal workshop

,, Yes James, we are still working '' Sofia said as she hugged him and gave him a small kiss

,, So, Prince James, what do you think '' Gwen asked as she showed James the blueprints of her latest inventions

,, Looks great, but what is it '' James asked as he was confused

,, It's a new type of artillery James, one that can fire on a big range, we expect to fire to 3-4 Km'' Sofia said

,, And all of this work, just because of the latest rumors, come on Sofia, let's spend some time together, I know that you have duties now, but can't you just make some free time '' James asked as he took her in his arms and returned with a soft, lovely kiss

,, I know James, but just a bit, we need to have everything ready, by the way, how is the progress of work in our region '' Sofia asked him

,, It's going well, they are making great progress, the paved roads that you recommended and using prisoners and others to do it is working very fast, as I read the last reports, we are making at least 50 km of paved roads every day, and the prices are low '' James told her

,, It's good, it this rate, we will grow very fast, and we will be ready to move our army quickly in case of anything, have you heard anything new from our scouts '' Sofia asked him

,, No, still no sign of enemy troops movement '' James responded

,, Good, let's hope that things will stay as this, have you talked with mom or dad today '' Sofia asked him

,, Yes, they were visiting Bordeaux, and they told me that they will stay for at least 5-6 days '' James said

,, Ok, so Gwen, I need a prototype to be built and tested, as for the others machines I will send you a team to help you to build a prototype from each of your latest invention to be tested '' Sofia said to Gwen

,, As you wish, my queen, I will have them ready in maximum two days, I will start with the artillery, in maximum 3 hours I will have it done and ready for tests to see their results '' Gwen said to Sofia

,, Ok, but you can take a break, you worked hard lately, and I will have one two, it seems that my prince needs me '' Sofia joked with her

,, Go, I will handle everything, don't worry '' Gwen told her

Soon Sofia and James went towards the library, where Sofia usually has an afternoon tea.

,, Oh no, I have a surprise for you in the royal garden '' James said to her

,, Really, then let's go and see your surprise '' Sofia told him as she gave him a small kiss

,, Let's go '' James said as she took her there.

After, they arrived at, James has organized a picnic for them, right near the lake that was surrounding the castle, the view was amazing, and James had everything ready to spend some time with his love.

,, So, do you like it '' James asked

,, Like it? I love it, thank you James, I really needed some rest '' Sofia said as she jumped in his arms and kissed him with all her force

,, I knew that you would like it '' James told her as they sat down and enjoyed the view and the presence of each other

They were enjoying a free time that in the last days Sofia didn't had, as she was lately busy with her royal duties. Since Roland, Miranda, Amber left, Sofia was working hard to rule her kingdom and to make every right decision, and she didn't had much free time, and because of that James was angry, he wanted to spend time with her love. But the royal duties were now a top priority, but thankfully they were having the best help that they could get, Tilly and Baileywick.

As everyone was working to put Sofia actions into reality, Baileywick was taking care of the reports and statistics, Cedric was making potions and seeds for the agriculture, Tilly was helping with the agriculture program that Sofia suggested, in which persons will receive land to work it in order to develop their economy and agriculture, James was taking care of military and reports about the neighbor kingdom and helping Baileywick with the reports for Sofia.

And Sofia was supervising all, working with Gwen for inventions that can ease everyone, before every dinner she was talking with each chief that was working in the regions that she proposed, she was reading all reports, signing all the royal proclamations, all the paperwork that were need to be done, everything that was requiring her.

So that made her a lot busy lately, and she was now spending much less with James. When they were finally getting to sleep, she was too tired to stay and talk with him, as she was falling asleep in the next 2-3 minutes since she put her head on his chest.

But James knew that Sofia needed to do this, and he liked to see her as a queen, as a true leader. He knew that Sofia has to do this, and he didn't want to stand in her way, in especially if Sofia liked this.

Anyway, since Sofia's rise to power, after her father left to visit Frankia, things were running very well, not like many expected. She proved her royal stuff; she showed that she is capable of ruling her kingdom.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Bulgaria, Alexander and Boris were preparing their plan as instructed by Axel.

,, So, we gathered quite an army '' Alexander told

,, Indeed, we know that we have approximate 60000 soldiers ready to march on them '' Boris said

,, You know, this must keep them occupied while Axel rise to the throne, something like we did for you '' Alexander said to Boris as they both were looking at the map

,, Indeed, and I made the attack plan, I will advance from two points on the lower Danube, after we will link up here and march fast towards their Capital. There we will capture the forward village and after prepare to siege their Palace '' Boris said to him

,, Yes, but if they will be ready for us '' Alexander said

,, Then we will try to crush their army before we assault their capital, their palace and village '' Boris said

,, We anyway must keep them busy, to not hear any news from Frankia, to be occupied while Axel coup Frankia and seize all control.'' Alexander said as he gave a cup of wine to Boris

,, Indeed, but maybe we can win the quick war against them, it will take two days to advance from the Danube to the linking point, and another 4 from the linking point to their capital '' Boris said

,, Indeed, but their Army is big, and they will surely be ready '' Alexander said

,, Indeed, but they will not have enough time to mobilize fully, I hope, anyway we got to try, as Axel helped me, I must help him also '' Boris said

,, I know that you are a man of honor '' Alexander said

,, We will have an almost opened road until we link up, and after we must expect resentence from them '' Boris said

,, We must be ready for anything, so tomorrow we will start the crossing of the Danube '' Axel said

,, Indeed, in two hours the Army will stand ready at the Danube, and tomorrow at first light we will cross the Danube and advance quickly '' Boris said

,, Ok then, I will tell that to Axel, as tomorrow will begin his plan '' Alexander said

,, Ok, in two hours we both are going to leave to the assembly point '' Boris said

Back in Frankia, the things there were even grim, as Roland, Stefan and the others left to visit Bordeaux, Axel was in charge of the castle, and this gave him the opportunity to rally more and to get his masterplan ready for launch.

As he received the news from Alexander, he decided to launch his coup the next morning after the breakfast, while his parents and the royal family of Encharthia will be in the throne room, at that time he will launch his masterplan.

For his anger, might and his ambitions are too big to be stopped now, he knows that this will be the best chance and probably the last chance he will have.

His anger, his desire for power will only grow by now, as he has more and more supporters that are now ready to die for him just to see him on the throne of Frankia.

,, So Axel, what are the news '' Sergio asked as he came in the room

,, Tomorrow we will start, Alexander and Boris are now going to the Danube and tomorrow they will begin the invasion, and we will start the coup also '' Axel said

,, Tomorrow, when '' Sergio said

,, After the breakfast, while my family and the royal family of Encharthia will stay in the throne room, then we will strike, we will capture them and put them in the prison, and then we will trade with Sofia to be sure that Encharthia will cooperate '' Axel continued

,, Then I will get the troops ready tonight '' Sergio responded

,, Yes, you will see them while I will take the dinner with our guests'' Axel said

,, And if we fail'' Sergio asked

,, We won't fail '' Axel shouted as he hit the table hard. ,, Sorry, I know that we won't fail, she will help us with her magic if things will get bad'' Axel continued

,, She '' Sergio asked

,, She, she will do it, I am sorry my friend, I shouldn't have yell at you, you always stood by my side, but, if things get bad, and if we won't succeed, you must look like you didn't know anything, both you and Alexander, I can't drag you into this, for this will be my fight '' Axel said as he put his hand on Sergio's shoulder

,, We are in this together Axel, to good or bad, trough well or worse '' Sergio replied

,, Thank you old friend '' Axel said as he sit down again.

,, And what about Sofia '' Sergio asked

,, I will take her amulet, with force if I need to '' Axel said

,, As you wish'' Sergio replied

,, Sergio, I want you to do something for me, I need the magic sorcerer after we imprison all of them to take an image of them to be sure that Sofia will stand down and surrender, or else, she will go to the worlds end against us '' Axel said

,, As you wish, I will handle that, and after tomorrow, we must have all the people in Frankia to swear loyalty to you, just to be sure '' Sergio said

,, I know, but first let's succeed and after we should think about that '' Axel replied

Meanwhile, after some time, back in Encharthia, Sofia was talking with Baileywick and Tilly. She returned after her picnic with James to see what duties she still has for this day. But what she was about to receive the worst news.

,, So you are sure about, but why would he want an emergency meet '' Sofia asked

,, He didn't said in the letter, but he will be here soon, so we have to get ready for his visit '' Baileywick said

,, Sofia, what has happened '' James asked as he came in the room

,, The chief of the army, Marshal Robert want to talk with me '' Sofia replied as she kissed James

,, About what '' James asked

,, We don't know, but I have a suspicion that is bad news '' Tilly replied

,, Indeed, my sentiment are exactly the same, Baileywick, I want a letter ready to be send for all the six persons that govern the regions in case if there are bad news, but only after I talk with Marshal Robert '' Sofia said

,, As you command, your highness '' Baileywick replied

After some time, Marshal Robert finally arrived at the castle and he went to the throne room where Sofia was waiting for him.

As he approached her he bowed and said:

,, Hail my queen, I am glad to see you well '' Robert said to Sofia

,, Welcome Marshall Robert, I am glad to see you ok too, so, let's sit down '' Sofia said as they both sat at a table. ,, So, what news you have for me '' Sofia asked him

,, Grim ones my queen '' Robert replied

,, Then proceed and tell me everything '' Sofia said

,, Very well, our scouts reports that the border guard have increased and as they know, at least 10000 soldiers arrived at the border in the last days, and my queen, I am no fool, they don't have a reason to increase the border guard only if we would have massed troops on the frontier, but in this case there are two possibilities, they are increasing the border guard and the troops that are defending the border because they want to invade another kingdom and they don't want to risk to have the other fronts unsecured, but that it's highly unlikely because I have reports that say that they didn't massed troops on other frontiers, only with that common with us, only at the Danube, and secondly, I have reports that they lowered the other defending units from all other border guards except us, where they are massing troops. That's why I fear that they preparing an invasion, and I fear that too '' Robert said

,, So if this is true, what should we do '' Sofia asked

,, I recommend to mobilize at least some of the army, to be sure, and to double our border guards, to be sure, because they can have multiples invading forces, and we need to have the army ready in that case'' Robert said

,, I know, I will summon all the six persons responsible with the governing of the regions plan that I made, we will have a late emergency council, and we will decide then what to do '' Sofia said

,, A good idea, my queen '' Robert replied

,, Baileywick, come here '' Sofia said

,, What do you need, your highness '' Baileywick asked

,, Send the letters to each one of them, as I told you, tell them that we have an emergency council, and to be here as fast as possible '' Sofia said

,, As you command, I will tell them, or I will use the magic mirrors to summon them to be faster than the letters and safer also '' Baileywick said

,, Of course, great idea Baileywick'' Sofia replied

,, And what about King Roland, we are going to inform him '' Robert asked

,, Yes, of course, I will talk with him after the council, but if we are not sure about this, I don't want to ruin his little vacation '' Sofia said

,, Of course, we will decide anyway at the council, and as for the battle plan, I want to discuss now about some strategies '' Sofia said

,, Indeed, I made the first phase of an imminent invasion, as the army is gathering, I will slow their advance, as we will learn the directions of the invading forces advance and the number of forces, we will slow them until our full army is mobilized and then we strike them '' Robert said

,, A good one, but if their army is bigger '' Sofia asked

,, Then we will fight a defensive battle '' Robert responded

,, I have another idea, let's force them to follow the path that we want, as they will surely will advance towards our palace, our capital, we will make all the roads except this one to look like abandoned, and without supply to keep their army alive, except this one, and here we will strike them, this place is the best choice we have, here we can fight against a bigger army, and we can have a victory, as their army will be without supplies and their morale will be low, at the first hard strike their army will scatter, and we will force them to abandon our kingdom, and after we will talk about our own offensive '' Sofia said as she explained all using the map of Encharthia

,, A good plan my queen, but first we have to see what has the other noblemen have to say about all of this '' Robert replied

,, Of course, we will decide at this council about our future acts '' Sofia said

After some time, the council finally gathered and the tension was high because of the unexpected summon by their queen Sofia, who decided to summon them to talk about the latest reports that can force Encharthia to enter into a war.

Of course that Sofia understood those and knew about the high priority that the last report say are enormous, and that she will need to talk with her father about this, even if these news might ruin their trip.

,, Queen Sofia, it's good to see you, we want to tell you that your develop program is working perfectly, and we are curious to know why we have this urgent council '' one of the duke said

,, We have bad news, as our chief Marshal Robert, has informed me about the last reports regarding the massing of troops on the Danube frontier by the kingdom of Bulgaria, and I fear that a war might beginning between our kingdoms '' Sofia responded

,, Those are grim news, and I talked earlier with Queen Sofia, and we decided that we must mobilize to be ready for anything '' Robert said

,, Queen Sofia, I know that you told us to mobilize the army when the when we hear some like this news, but maybe they are just strengthen the defenses, we don't know if that is really happening '' The Duke responded

,, They aren't strengening, they are massing their forces, I have all the reports and documents that are supporting me, I fear that in maximum two days they will invade '' Robert said

,, But mobilizing the army will stop the developing process, and it will affect our economy '' one of the nobleman said

,, Yes, but we also must be ready for war if that is the case '' Tilly argued with them

,, War is only destroying everything, we can't have a war, I propose diplomatic or we don't even know if that is true '' another nobleman said

,, But we also can't let them to get us unprepared also '' another nobleman said

,, Stop, stop it now '' Sofia yelled

,, Quiet, quiet, our queen is speaking '' Robert yelled also as all the persons in the room stopped the arguing

,, Gentlemen's, ladies, we can't do this. I know that this is a hard decision, but we must make it, we can't let the kingdom unprepared, so we must sacrifice the program, we can't let the kingdom unsecured, so I am ordering the mobilization of at least half of our total strength, and I want them to be ready to march on the border, but until tomorrow I want it all ready and have them marching already, our current troops on the border are at a strength of 20000 troops, but we need more in case of a war, in case that they will invade, we will mobilize all the army '' Sofia said

,, As you command, my queen '' all the six nobles responded

,, Then I pronounce that this council has ended, go and begin the mobilization, and I want all the children, elders and women in the villages at least 40 km far from the border to be evacuated, we will form camps near the Carpathians, I want them evacuated in this night, and all the males to be given a sword, spear, bow, and to be ready for anything '' Sofia said

,, Very well my queen, we will do as you told us '' they responded

After the council, Sofia went with Tilly to call her father, King Roland and to inform him about the grim news

,, So, you are saying that is a slice possibility for a war, then Sofia, we will return tomorrow '' Roland said

,, No father, we are not fully sure, and if a war will begin, you will be the first to find out, but at least you told me that tomorrow you have an important meeting tomorrow, stay at least for tomorrow, and then return, I don't want to ruin your vacation '' Sofia said

,, Sofia, I watched this council, again thanks to Tilly, and I was impressed, you truly are a born leader, I know that you have everything under control, but is my duty as king to protect the kingdom, but if you say that you are not fully sure, we will stay tomorrow also, but at first light the next day, we are back in Encharthia '' Roland said

,, Ok father, as you say '' Sofia said

,, Ok the, now if you excuse me, I have something do to, I will talk with you in the morning '' Roland said

,, Ok father, we'll do, good night '' Sofia said as she put down the mirror

,, Well that was a bit hard, don't worry Sofia, you still have me, and I don't think that the black army will dare a war with us, I can't '' Tilly said

,, Maybe, but who knows, but Aunt Tilly, I want sir Bartleby if there will be a war '' Sofia said

,, As you wish, my dear, we will come tomorrow anyway so you will see him soon, and I can't wait to see him myself '' Tilly said

,, Anyway, have you seen James '' Sofia asked

,, He went to help Baileywick with something, but he will be here fast for dinner'' Tilly responded

After the dinner, Sofia finally went upstairs with James to rest up as tomorrow will be a hard new day, and she needed a time to rest after all she went through today. She needed a time with James, just to be with him to feel more safer, to feel more love, to feel that she is not alone in any case, as after all at good and bad.

,, Sofia, my love, what is in your mind, what is bothering so much '' James asked as he took her in his arms

,, It's nothing James, but the news from today, it really surprised me, I mean, I didn't know what do to, I feel that maybe I am going to ruin everything '' Sofia said

,, Sofia, don't be scared, as long as I live, even if there is going to be a war, I will defend you, just to feel safe, be brave, strong, after all you are the queen, and you are just worrying too much, first let us see if they dare to do something '' James said as he kissed Sofia hard to make her feel better

,, James, you always make me feel better, my prince, my king, my love, at least I am with you in all of this '' Sofia said

,, _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…. '' _James began to sing as he was playing with Sofia's hair

,, Since when you like this song, and since when you like to sing James'' Sofia asked

,, Since I fell in love with you, I was always singing this song '' James said

,, Of course James, I love this song '' Sofia said

,, I know, so we will continue '' James asked

,, Ok, _That is how I know you'll go on. Far across the distance '' Sofia began to sing_

_,, And spaces between us, you have come to show you go on. Near... '' James_

_,, Far...Wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on '' Sofia_

_,, Once more...You open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on '' James_

_,, Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone '' Sofia_

_,, Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on '' James_

_,,_ _Near... '' Sofia_

_,, Far...Wherever you are, I believe that, the heart does go on'' James_

_,, Once more...You open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on. You're here, There's nothing I fear, and I know that, my heart will go on '' Sofia_

_,, We'll stay, forever this way, you are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on '' James ended as he kissed Sofia_

,, Oh James, I love this song, and you anyway made me feel better '' Sofia said

,, I am glad to hear that, but now, I have to interrupt, but we need to sleep, who knows tomorrow it will be a harder day'' James said

,, As you say James, but hold me tight, I want to be close to you '' Sofia said as she put her head on his chest, and grabbed his hand

,, Ok my love, I will hold you like you are part of me, sleep well my princess '' James said as he gave her a last good night kiss

,, Sleep well my prince '' Sofia replied as they both fell asleep in the romantic atmosphere

Soon in the next morning, the sun was rising, and everyone was waking up for the morning. In Frankia, the royal family of Encharthia and Frankia were serving the breakfast; in Encharthia James and Sofia were having a breakfast at bed. But at the frontier, on the Danube, Alexander and Boris were having the last breakfast before they will start the campaign.

,, So, did Axel began '' Boris asked

,, Not yet, in maximum 20 minutes, I will recommend to prepare the troops, we will begin the advance as soon as he will tell us that he is starting, so we will '' Alexander responded

,, Ok then, general Madras, go and prepare the troops, in 20 minutes we attack '' Boris commanded

In Frankia, Axel was now making its move, he is now heading towards the throne room, where all are gathered, with his newly formed guard, to secure his ascend to the throne. As he entered the throne room, he approached his father.

,, Good evening father, mother, brother, King Roland, Queen Miranda and Princess Amber ''

,, Good evening Axel, what is with those troops, why are they here '' Stefan asked

,, Well father, they are here to protect me '' Axel responded

,, Protect you from what Axel '' Stefan asked

,, They are here to be sure that my ascend to the throne will be fulfilled'' Axel said

,, What, what are you talking about '' Stefan asked with a hard voice

,, That is, I am taking the throne from now on '' Axel said

,, You aren't taking anything Axel, stop this madness '' Hugo stand up near his father

,, You won't stop me, guards, arrest them and put them in prison '' Axel demanded as the guards began to move against them

But, some of the soldiers remained loyal to Stefan and a bloody battle began in there.

,, Stefan, there are too many soldiers here, we should pull back '' Roland said

,, Indeed you are right, let's head to the stables '' Stefan said as they were running from the throne room

,, Follow them, I want them captured '' Axel demanded as one of the soldiers manage to stop Queen Caroline and they brought her to Axel

,, Don't worry mom, dad will be next, he will follow you to the prison '' Axel said

,, Axel, why are you doing this, stop, this is not you '' Caroline tried to reason with him

,, We are who we are, take her to her bedroom, and make sure that she will not escape '' Axel demanded as the guards were taking his mother away

Meanwhile, the rest were running to the stables.

,, Wait, where is your mother Hugo '' Stefan asked as they stopped

,, I don't know, she was probably captured, I am going after her '' Hugo said as he draw his sword

,, No, I will be sure that these soldiers won't follow, you lead the royal family of Encharthia back home, be careful, Axel surely has now the country in his control, I will take your mother and we will see you there, in Encharthia '' Stefan said to him

,, Stefan, this is madness, you can't stop them, you should leave with us '' Roland reasoned with him

,, No Roland, this is my fight, go now, go before they will catch you too '' Stefan said as the rest headed to the stables

Soon they reach the stables and they took the royal Carriage of Encharthia and Hugo put Electra to fly them out of there. As they were beginning to be airborne, they saw that other carriages were following.

,, So, they escaped, you let them escape dad, take him to my mother and keep them there, as for them, I want them alive, go and capture them before they leave Frankia '' Axel demanded

Meanwhile back at Boris and Alexander.

,, They started, we start too '' Alexander said

,, Alright then, all generals, began the advance, cross the Danube '' Boris commanded

Back at the castle in Encharthia, Sofia was talking with her mother with the magic mirror.

,, So you did escape, I will send some carriages to escort you safe here '' Sofia said

,, Sofia, negative, don't do that, we will escape Frankia stealthy, and in time, as no doubt Axel closed the frontiers, we will talk to you later, King Roland, there is an crossbow, use it and shoot down these soldiers '' Hugo said as the mirror stopped

,, We must do something James '' Sofia said to him

,, Sofia, James, we need you both down now, we have grim news'' Tilly said from the door. As they went downstairs, Baileywick, Tilly and Robert were standing there.

,, What has happened'' Sofia asked

,, What I feared, The black army has crossed the Danube from two points and in one or two hours they will advance further, the border guard is holding them now, but we need the army '' Robert said

,, Bad news after bad news'' James said

,, But what has happened'' Tilly asked

,, In Frankia, Axel launched a coup, and our parents are on the run, but they will escape stealthy '' James continued

,, So queen Sofia, what are we going to do '' Robert asked

,, Summon the council fast, and Robert, go and pull the soldiers back, as they are advancing from two points we need to know where they will regroup, keep a close eye on them and keep me updated, take this mirror, we will talk at the council using this, go now'' Sofia said

,, I will now my queen'' Robert said as he took his leave

,, Baileywick, go and summon all the council, call them immediately, I want them here double time '' Sofia demanded

,, Ok my queen, I am doing it now '' Baileywick said

,, So, bad news James, what are we going to do now '' Sofia asked

,, Sofia, think positive, if they want a war, we will give them a war'' James said as he kissed her

,, Yea, Sofia, we will solve this, don't worry '' Tilly said

,, I hope so, as now we are in our darkest hour, I hope that sir Bartleby is going to be here fast, we will need him '' Sofia said

In a half hour the council gathered at the castle to discuss.

,, So, as you heard, the black army has invaded us '' Sofia said to them

,, And our parents in Frankia almost got caught in a coup launched by Prince Axel'' James continued

,, What is with this day, only bad news'' One of the nobleman says

,, So, now I am asking you, what are we going to do, we should wait for our father to return, as we didn't talked with them since an hour, and they aren't responding '' Sofia asked

,, My queen, we don't know if they escaped or they got caught, but we need to think for us now, and as your father said, until he will return, you are in command, so it's up to you, Queen Sofia, to decide what we should do'' The chief duke said

,, As we are talking with Marshal Robert, we guested some of the plan put by our enemies, Marshal Robert, explain please '' Sofia said

,, As from our scouts, they crossed the Danube, from two points, and they are advancing in our territory, from what we can guess, on our capital, so they will probably link up here somewhere, I have retreaded with the army that I am having now, but I can't face two armies at once, they have in total 70000 troops, I barely have 20000'' Robert said as he showed on one of his maps

,, Well, it's upon you Queen Sofia, as now you are our commander, what we should do'' the duke asked

,, I order the mobilization of all the army, all the males between 20 to 40 years old to be gathered'' Sofia said

,, And the battle plan '' the duke continued

,, We will empty the villages of supplies and all people in their path, we must force them to go where we want, and I think that this route is the best, as I agreed yesterday with Marshal Robert, so, Cedric '' Sofia said

,, Yes your majesty '' Cedric asked

,, Do you have a spell that can make the other routes to look abandoned and destroyed '' Sofia asked

,, Yes I have one, I will go and prepare it right away '' Cedric said

,, Good, then we will gather our army here; we will have a camp here, as no doubt here they will link up, so when they will link up, we will strike, Marshal Robert, use the army that you have now and protect the villagers that are abandoning the villages and are heading to the camps formed at the Carpathians, as for us, we will gather our army and march here, where we will settle our camp, and you will retreat slowly towards there too, but strike at any time, strike the one that are going after water or food, we need to starve their army '' Sofia said

,, Very well my queen, I will do as you wish, now I will close the mirror, I will talk to you later '' Robert said as he stopped the mirror

,, As for us, gather the army fast, I want it all in maximum two days at this camp, as they will in maximum 4 days be there already, we must be ready to strike them down and to force them to abandon our kingdom '' Sofia said

, Ok, as you command, Queen Sofia '' they said

A hard time, a dark one is now upon them, as Sofia and James now must fight for their kingdom, and they must stop the black army, before it will be too late, before they will fall. As for this Turning point, they now passed from light to darkness times, but Sofia and James must be strong, they now will need it.

* * *

**Chapter 18, so long now**

**I am so happy, i did so much and i have so many readers, i am really glad to ahve you all guys.**

**Anyway, i want to thank you all for everything.**

**Anyway, read, review, favorite, follow, see you soon guys :D have a good week,**


	19. Chapter 19 The fight of the Darkness

Hello everyone, i am so sorry for not updating the story in 2 months. I know that has been a lot of time since my last update, but i was busy reworking the story and thinking how i will want the story to continue. And of course i had a lost of school projects to do lately, i have been involved in many school projects and i didn't had a lot of free time. But now i will return to my normal publishment, a chapter in each week, or at least at two weeks. As for the rest, i am very glad that i have so many readers and followers, thank you all for this, you made me to continue the story. And i would enjoy to hear much more from you, to hear if any of you have any ideeas on how to work this story, how to make a chapter or anything, you can just PM me or leave a review... thank you all for following this story and favorite it. Have a nice week and have a good reading :D :D :D

* * *

**Sofia the First**

**Sofia and James More that meets the eye**

**Chapter 19 the Fight of the Darkness**

The fight that will come will be harsh, the times are now dark and it will be up to Sofia and James to handle all this madness, it will be now or never. The darkness is now on the move, it has risen for a long time, and now, the darkness is striking.

For the new king of Frankia, his power and ascend to the throne must be secured, as his master plan is now set in motion, he knows that he can't back down now, for him now it's either victory or defeat.

But his victory was seemed to be assure, his parents are captured, his brother Hugo and the royal family of Encharthia are on the run, as they are hunted by his troops, and his ally, Boris, has begun the invasion of Encharthia, so he his confidence was well placed.

For Sofia and James, their hope now was to defeat the invaders of their kingdom, and to hope that their parents and their sister will manage to evade all guards in Frankia and to return home.

Back in Encharthia, Sofia was looking at the strategic map. She was now in the camp where her army was gathering, waiting to gather all the army and to prepare to strike down the invaders.

**Sofia**

_Well, it's seems that soon they will link up, and advance towards our camp, and my plan to make them to go on which road we want has worked, we are making them to come exactly where I want. Soon we will have to face them in battle; I only hope that we will be able to win. _

,, Sofia, are you in here '' James said as he entered the tent

,, I am here James, just looking at the latest reports '' Sofia responded

,, Sir Bartleby has arrived with the knights, they are waiting in the main tent '' James said

,, I will come immediately, what about Gwen '' Sofia asked

,, She is on her way, in maximum an hour she will be here '' James continued

,, Ok then, how is your wound '' Sofia asked

,, Its fine Sof, only some marks now '' James said

,, Maybe you're not ready to fight James '' Sofia said

,, Sofia, I am ok, I can't let you alone '' James said as he kissed her

,, But, I can't risk to lose you James '' Sofia responded as tears began to appear and her eyes began to shine

,, Sofia, don't you worry, I will not abandon you, I will always be with you, always '' James continued as they kissed

,, My majesties, Marshal Robert has arrived, they are waiting in the main tent '' Baileywick said as he entered

,, Ok Baileywick, we are coming now, and Baileywick, I want something '' Sofia said

,, What it is, Sofia '' Baileywick asked

,, I want to be informed when Gwen arrives, I need to talk with her '' Sofia said

,, Very well my queen, we'll do, but now, you should go and talk with the others '' Baileywick said

After Baileywick left the tent, Sofia and James went towards the main tent where everybody was waiting for them, as they needed to talk about the last news.

,, Hail Queen Sofia, Prince James '' all the persons in there said

,, Good evening gentlemen, how are you, we need to talk '' Sofia said as she went to sit down.

,, Good evening Queen Sofia '' All said as they were standing

,, Sit down please, now let's talk about what happened lately, so Marshall Robert, you have the word now '' Sofia said

,, As you command, Queen Sofia, as far as we know, the two armies have link up and they are on their way here, in maximum two days, they will be here , as I talked with the others, almost all the army is here, the enemy has almost 70000 troops, we have 60000 by now, the rest of the army is still on the march here, so we have to begin to make a battle plan, in this way we will be prepared to face the enemy, that now is advancing rapidly, your orders were carried my queen, we attacked their supply lines, and their army is losing its moral for sure, so at the first hard strike, they will retreat, after we defeat them, we will push them back across the Danube, and we will then take position for the invasion of their kingdom '' Marshall Robert explained as he showed them everything on a strategic map

,, So, what is your battle plan '' one of the person asked

,, Well, as they will approach, we will hit them with the cannons and with the trebuchets, after, we will let them attack the troops that we will place here, between those hills, while the troops hold them, and their army is gathering around here, we will use the reserve and attack them from both flanks and from the hills, in this way I am sure that they will flee with haste '' Robert explained the plan

,, Good plan, but I have a suggestion Marshall Robert '' James said

,, What is that my prince '' Robert asked

,, I suggest that artillery should focus on their own siege machines, as we don't want for them to strike us back, and I have another idea, their siege artillery is behind the army right, in this way, the cavalry with Sir Bartleby will attack them from behind during the battle, in this way they will capture their artillery and their siege equipment, in this way we surely neutralize their fire, and as they will see that the cavalry is attacking from behind they will surely scatter at the first major blow, and from the hills, we can use archers, to shoot down the troops that are approaching our own lines '' James said

,, Good thinking James, what you say Marshall Robert '' Sofia asked

,, Indeed, it's a good plan, we will use all this ideas '' Robert said

,, Alright then, make all the preparation, and in case that we will decline and be forced to retreat '' Sofia asked

,, Then we will slowly retreat towards the capital, and at the palace we will force our final stand '' Robert said

,, Let's hope that we will not get there, and that we will finish them right here '' Sofia said

,, Indeed my queen, I have faith, and I know that we will prevail against this so called titan '' Robert said

,, Of course, anyway we must began to prepare the soldiers, and to decide who is in charge of every formation '' Sofia said

,, Queen Sofia, I am sorry to interrupt, but Gwen has arrived '' Baileywick said to Sofia

,, Alright, thank you Baileywick, tell her that in two minutes I will be at her '' Sofia said

,, So what we are going to do my queen '' one of the nobleman there asked

,, For now, we wait for all the army to arrive, after, we wait our enemy, Marshall Robert, keep striking their supply lines, we will starve them to death '' Sofia said

,, Alright my queen, as you command '' Marshal Robert replied

Sofia then left the tent and headed towards the place where Gwen was.

,, Queen Sofia, I have arrived with your prototypes '' Gwen said

,, Great Job Gwen, now we will have an extra firepower'' Sofia said

,, With all the artillery, cannons, trebuchets we will pulverize their army, they will not stand a chance '' James said

,, Indeed, and it worked as you said it would, it has a fire range of 4 kilometers, and it is very deadly, you can strike with it the troops that are massing for an attack, in this way, we will reduce their numbers, but also their morale, and it has an 70 % accurately, so this pieces of artillery are very deadly '' Gwen explained as she was assembled the final pieces while James was studying the cannon. He always loved cannons, like his friend Zandar.

,, So, we can test it '' James finally asked while he put his hand on the cannon.

,, Of course my Prince, I will get them ready for firing'' Gwen responded

,, James, always loving explosions'' Sofia said as she put her hand on his shoulders

,, But I love something more '' James said

,, And that would be '' Sofia asked

,, You'' James said as he took her in his arms and kissed her

,, You two are such a sweet couple '' Gwen responded

,, Thank you, and don't worry, I am sure that is someone for you too in this big world'' Sofia replied as she left James arms and approach the cannon to see it and study every part of it

,, Well, we are ready to test them, Queen Sofia'' Gwen said after getting up

,, All right then, James, you want to fire it '' Sofia asked as she turned her head to James

,, Can I'' James asked suddenly

,, Of course, aim and fire, let's see how this new inventions work '' Sofia replied

,, Ok, thank you for this honor, now, let's see how good are these guns '' James said as he went at the trigger

In some seconds James fired the cannon. A hard sound was heard and after they saw that the area that they hit almost as near as they wanted.

,, Well, that is impressive, good job Gwen, now can you get them ready for battle, I will send a general to tell you where to assemble these cannons '' Sofia said

,, As you wish, my queen '' Gwen replied

,, Ok, I will go and see how are the others doing, we need to see progress fast, the enemy will be here soon '' Sofia said as she took James hand and left

There was a high tension in the camp, as everyone was preparing for the battle, the battle that will decide their fate, they understand that they had to win, they knew that their fate was hanging in the balance. For that, everyone was in high alert and working.

For Sofia and James, this was the chance to prove that their love is stronger than anything, which they have to resist everything, even this obstacle. Sofia now needed to prove her leading stuff, her natural skills, and James needed to prove that he has some of the most important skills that a king needs in war times, that he is a great strategist and militarist. While they were waiting for latest news about the invading army, Sofia and James were in their tent. They were trying to reach their parents. In was two days since they last talked with them, when they escaped the capital of Frankia, since they were fighting with guards that were following them. Since then, they haven't talked and Sofia began to worry that they were captured. She knew that Axel would try to capture them to force her to obey him. So she decided that after she will deal with the invading army, she will focus on her parents.

,, Shit, its two days since we made contact with them '' James said as he became more nervous

,, James, calm down, they are all right '' Sofia said as she hugged him

,, How do you know that, we haven't talked with them, and they were followed by guards at that time'' James said

,, James, I am sure that they are ok'' Sofia continued while she held his hand

,, Sofia, if they were captured, or died '' James responded

,, I know that they are ok '' Sofia said while she kissed him

,, And how do you know that '' James asked

,, My heart is telling me that, I can feel that they are ok, look inside your heart and tell me what do you fell'' Sofia said

,, My heart says that they are ok, you are right Sofia, I know that they are safe, and even if they wouldn't be, we still need to focus on our battle'' James said

,, I knew that you will understand, I know that you are worried about them, but now it's not the time, the enemy is in our kingdom, on our soil, and we need to face them, to lead our people to victory, that is expected from us '' Sofia continued

,, Perhaps you are right, we should focus on our enemy'' James replied

Meanwhile, in Frankia, the royal family was continuing their road to freedom, to the frontier. But now, they manage to lose their pursuers by flying in the enchanted forest. There they managed to lose them and to rest a bit. They knew that they have to be stealthy in order to escape the kingdom, and to be sure that they will not be caught.

,, We will make camp here tonight'' Hugo said

,, Here, really, if they came to search the forest they will find us '' Roland replied

,, No, they won't, there is a cave nearby, where we can take shelter, and there we can make a fire'' Hugo explained

,, But we don't have much more food or water, we will begin to starve soon if we don't escape this kingdom '' Miranda said

,, Don't worry, there is a village to the south, there we can go and collect our supplies and water '' Hugo continued

,, But they will spot us if we do that '' Roland said

,, No, they won't, me and Amber will go and take everything we need, I have a friend in that village, he will gladly help me, while we will be gone, the guards will move the chariot in the cave, collect the wood for fire and secure the perimeter'' Hugo explained

,, Great plan my love '' Amber said while she went in his arms and kissed him

,, No, I will not allow this, I can't risk it, what if you get caught '' Roland said

,, With all the respect sir, I only know this person that is willing to help us, and I can protect us '' Hugo said

,, Daddy, I am not a child anymore, I will do this wheatear you like it or not'' Amber said while she looked in his eyes

,, Roland, they are the best choice, I know how hard this must be for you, but you must let them '' Miranda said

,, All right then, you two will go, but first show us where this cave is '' Roland said

,, With pleasure '' Hugo responded

Hugo showed them the cave, and then he left with Amber for the village. He was riding his horse, Electra, and Amber was holding tight of him. He knew that if his friend will not help them, they will be in great danger.

Soon, they arrived in the village and they went directly to his friend.

,, Hugo, is that you'' his friend asked when he opened the door

,, Yea, it's me '' Hugo said while he hugged his friend. ,, And this is Princess Amber, my girlfriend'' Hugo continued

,, It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Amber, I am William '' William responded and bowed

,, It's a pleasure to meet you, William '' Amber said

,, Come on in, quickly, before someone see you two '' William said as they entered the home

,, So, you know that we are being hunted '' Hugo said

,, Yea, there are posters with you all across the town, but don't worry, here you are safe '' William responded

,, William, we came here because we need your help, we barely escaped the soldiers and we need some supplies before we can leave '' Hugo said

,, But where you will go '' William asked

,, In Encharthia, I and the royal family managed to escape Axel and we are on exile now '' Hugo said

,, I see, and you hide them in the forest, in that cave that we used to play when we were kids, didn't you '' William asked

,, Indeed, we manage to lose the guards that were following us and we hide in there, but we need food, water to continue our journey to Encharthia '' Hugo said

,, But which way you will escape Frankia, I heard that the borders are heavily guarded now '' William asked

,, We will escape through the Alps, in the south, and then continue towards Encharthia '' Hugo explained

,, Good plan, alright then, I will go and get the things that you need, you can return to the cave and wait me there, I will come tonight there with everything you need '' William said

,, Ok, thank you friend, we don't know what we would have done without you '' Hugo said

,, Hey, what are friends for, and besides, you would have done the same for me ''William said

Back in Encharthia, Sofia and the generals were making the preparations to meet the invading forces. They were preparing the location in which they will fight the battle. They put the cannons on the both surrounding hills, and the trebuchets back behind the forward lines where the main army will stand.

,, So, they are nearly here, how many soldiers have gathered '' Sofia asked

,, 65000 my queen by now, and the rest will arrive only in late tomorrow '' Robert said

,, Alright then, tomorrow we will have the battle, they will surely attack at first light, so we must be ready to meet them. So, for the plan, we will put 20000 soldiers between the hills, and the trebuchets behind them, 20000 soldiers on the left hill and 15000 on the other hill. On each hill we will have 20 cannons and 5 artillery pieces that Gwen made. As for the reserve, the cavalry that numbers 5000 will will stay behind the forest. And the main reserve, the 5000 archers will stand with the trebuchets. The main army that is between the hills will hold them until their army is gathered between the hills. After that, the cannons will hit their army, and the cavalry will strike their back and their siege machines, cannons and everything that they have, while the armies that are hidden on the hills will proceed down from the hills and hit their flanks. I will lead the army on the left hill with, James and Sir Bartleby will lead the cavalry, Marshall Robert, you will lead the army that is between the hills, and the army that is on the right hill will be led by Aunt Tilly and Sir Maxwell. The armies on the hills will attack only after the cannons stopped and after their army will be between their hills. In this place, there will not be room for maneuver for them, but we will move as we want. This is the plan, while Marshall Robert holds they and their army will be between the hills, the cannons will start to hit them, and the cavalry led by James and Sir Bartleby will attack their back. After the cannons stopped, the armies on the hills will attack their flanks. When they will be attacked from all sides, their army will scatter and flee from our wrath. After that, the army will continue to advance to the Danube and take offensive positions for the invasion of their kingdom'' Sofia explained

,, Very well my queen, but you are sure that you and Prince James should fight in this battle. Perhaps it's best to leave us to fight, soldiers like us are easy found, but leaders like you are hard to find these days'' Marshall Robert said

,, Now it's not the danger of losing the life of the king or queen, but the life of the kingdom, and our freedom. I know that I am young, I am only 16 years old, but I have to fight, for our kingdom, for Encharthia '' Sofia said

,, For Encharthia '' All the men inside the tent shouted

While Sofia and the rest were making the last preparation, in Boris's camp, he and Alexander were making their own plan.

,, So, what the scouts reported '' Boris asked

,, They are after those hills'' general Madras responded

,, And how strong they are'' Boris continued

,, They barely have 40000 soldiers'' general Madras responded

,, All right then, go and prepare the army, tomorrow we will crush them, and after we will advance towards their capital '' Boris said

,, Very well my king, I will prepare the army, excuse me '' general Madras said as he left

,, So, they have a weak army, only 40000 soldiers'' Alexander said

,, Indeed, they didn't had enough time to fully mobilize, even if we crush their army tomorrow, the will still have more than 40000 soldiers'' Boris said

,, But if we defeat them tomorrow, their morale will be low'' Alexander said

,, I hope so, but, if we will defeat them tomorrow and if we will lose at least half of our army, I will have no choice but to stop the advance and take defensive positions until the rest of the army will arrive here '' Boris said

,, Of course, but don't worry, Axel will soon sent help soon'' Alexander said

,, I hope so, if they will defeat us, we will have to play a defensive war, and I don't want to wage war on my soil, in that case I prefer to make a truce with them '' Boris said

,, Don't worry, even if we will live such dire times, Axel will still help you, after all you have done '' Alexander said

,, I know, but this war is a risky one, because their army is bigger than ours'' Boris replied

,, I know, but they didn't had enough time to gather all their army, so this will ease the things '' Alexander explained

,, We will live and see, we will defeat them tomorrow, because we have a bigger army'' Boris said

,, Perhaps, but we mustn't underestimate them either '' Alexander said

,, Your right, we will use the main army to attack their army head on, and the cannons to blast them apart '' Boris explained

,, Let's hope that everything will go perfect for us '' Alexander said

Back in Frankia, William has arrived at the cave with all the supplies and water that Hugo and the royal family needed for their trip across Frankia.

,, Well, it's everything that you need'' William asked

,, Yea, it's everything, thank you my friend'' Hugo said

,, A pleasure to help you guys, and to meet the royal family of Encharthia'' William said

,, It was a pleasure for us to meet you '' Roland said

,, So, now, what will you do '' William asked

,, We will wait until the sun rise and then we will proceed to escape Frankia '' Amber explained

,, We hope to not encounter any more soldiers on or way out of this kingdom, now my friend, you need to return before anybody will suspect something '' Hugo said

,, Don't worry about me, be careful and write to me when you will arrive in Encharthia '' William said

,, All right then, will do so, take care my friend '' Hugo said as he hugged his friend

,, You two '' William responded

,, It was a pleasure to meet you William '' Amber said as she hugged him

,, It was also a pleasure for me, but can you do a favor for me Princess Amber '' William asked

,, What is it '' Amber asked

,, Take care of Hugo for me, and make sure that he is safe and happy '' William said as he smiled

,, I promise that, good luck William '' Amber responded

,, Take care of you all, see you, bye '' William said as he left the others

,, Hugo, I was thinking, maybe we should have taken him with us, to be sure that he nothing will happen to him '' Amber said

,, Perhaps, but I think that William wouldn't have wanted to come '' Hugo explained

,, Now, we must rest my love, tomorrow is a hard day again '' Amber said

,, I know, I will get everything packed up and we will get some sleep after'' Hugo said

,, Hugo, I suggest that we should stay wake in turns, me first, than you, because we must be fully sure that nobody finds us '' Roland said

,, Ok then, I will sleep first, then your majesty will '' Hugo said

In the next day, the sun was rising over Europe, and everyone was in a hurry. Boris and Alexander were preparing to engage Encharthia's army. Hugo, Amber and the royal family of Encharthia were preparing to leave fast. Sofia and the rest were preparing to meet the invading forces and to drive them out of their kingdom, they knew that the fate of their kingdom hang in the balance.

In the evening of that day, the two armies were about to fight, and only one of them can be victorious. Sofia, James and the others were in the tent, discussing the last things.

,, So, they started to move '' Sofia said

,, Indeed, in 30 minutes they will be here '' Robert said

,, Alright then, I wish to all of you good luck, may god help us. To victory '' Sofia said

,, To victory '' All responded

While the rest left to take their positions, James approached Sofia.

,, Good luck, my love'' James said while he took her in his arms and kissed her. ,, Take care of yourself, please, I can't lose you '' James continued while he was keeping his hands around her waist

,, I know James, I love you too'' Sofia said as she pressed her lips again on his. ,, I can't lose you too, stay close to Sir Bartleby, and don't be reckless '' Sofia continued

,, I will, don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily '' James joked

,, James! '' Sofia said as he hugged him hard and kissed him

,, I was only joking Sof, don't worry, I will be safe, it's me who should get worried '' James said

,, I will be safe with Baileywick, don't worry '' Sofia said

,, Time to get going, be safe, and know that if anything happens, I still love you, to the end '' James said

,, I love you too James, you are the one that my heart wants '' Sofia said while they shared one last kiss before going to take their positions.

Soon, the black army was appearing on the horizon, as they were advancing towards Robert soldiers. Robert task was to hold the black army long enough to became tired and stuck in the place between the hills. While the black army will be already between the hills the cannons will blast them apart and the armies on the hills will come down and attack their flanks. To ensure that the cannons of the black army will not fire on Enchartia's army, the cavalry will attack them from behind.

As the black army advanced further, there was a mist that was covering the area, so the visibility to see if any army in one the hills was impossible. Boris's army was advancing slowly towards Robert. The last obstacle between the black army and Robert was a small river, and there was only one bridge to cross it. Soon the black army appeared on the bridge, as soldiers haste to cross the bridge and to advance further.

Robert was watching them closely.

,, Why aren't the cannons firing at the bridge '' one of the soldiers asked

,, Because they will fire only after their army will be gathered there'' Robert explained

As the black army began to cross the river, scouts began to search:

,, So, where are they '' Boris asked

,, They are across the bridge, 5 kilometers from it '' a scout reported

,, All right, general Madras, use the all the men that have crossed the river and proceed forward trough them, I will lead the second wave '' Boris commanded

,, As you wish my king '' Madras replied and left

Madras took command of the troops and ordered to advance and engage the enemy. When Robert saw the enemy coming he said:

,, Archers, let them have your arrows '' Robert commended as the archers began to fire. The arrow fell upon the advancing soldiers, killing some of them, but the black army was still advancing.

,, That's enough, draw your swords '' Robert said as he rose his sword. ,, Charge '' he shouted as all his soldiers began to run. His soldiers charged against the black army, striking it hard and holding them still.

,, Don't show them fear, show them our true strength '' Robert encouraged his soldiers as he was striking down the enemy soldiers.

The battle was fierce, but Robert was holding their advance. The swords were swinging, the shields were breaking, but the hearts of men didn't fail, as the Enchartians stood their ground. They knew that they have to hold the enemy long enough to became tired and stuck between the river and the hills. They were managing to hold them, as the first wave of the attack was stopped and driven back.

,, My king, the attack is broken, the first wave can't smash trough them '' Madras said to Boris

,, Shit! All hands, advance and strike them down, forward! Leave only 3000 soldiers to defend the siege and artillery equipment, and use the artillery to create gaps in their defenses'' Boris responded as his his army began to charge against Robert soldiers.

Soon, Robert was slowly pushed back, as his soldiers were way outnumbered. Meanwhile, Sofia was looking at the battle from the the hill

,, Robert is pushed back, the enemy outnumbered him, and they are breaking through his forces '' one of the nobleman said

,, Indeed, signal Robert that he has to hold them just a bit longer, and also signal James and Sir Bartleby to attack with the cavalry when they hear the first cannon firing, they must stop the enemy artillery before they blast our forces '' Sofia commanded

,, Yes your majesty '' the nobleman responded and left

,, Sofia, maybe we should strike now their flanks, their army has almost crossed the river'' Baileywick said

,, Not yet, just a bit longer''

,, How much '' Baileywick asked

,, A few minutes, go and order the men to prepare the cannons to fire at the army that is on the bridge '' Sofia ordered

The black army was still not fully crossed the river, there were still too many troops that haven't crossed it. Sofia knew that it wasn't yet the time to strike them. Robert was still pushed back slowly, but he was not retreating, nor his lines. His army didn't break, on the contrary, it was holding the enemy miraculously, as the black army was becoming tired and weaker by the minute. Soon, the black army was exactly where Sofia wanted.

,, All cannons, fire at the bridge, blast them apart '' Sofia shouted

Soon the cannons began to strike the bridge, blasting and killing many soldiers, and scaring more also. When the first shots were heard, James proceed with the cavalry to strike the black's army artillery. He and Sir Bartleby were advancing on their siege equipment and were destroying everything that the enemy had.

When the cannons stopped Sofia turned to her soldiers:

,, Stay strong my brothers, the time to destroy the enemy has come, be strong, for our kingdom. All hands, forward! She shouted as the armies from the hills came down and began to attack the black army's flanks. In that confusion, the black army crumbled before the Encharthians. Sofia and Tilly were making way towards Robert, as now they switched from defense to offensive. The morale of the black army was now low, as they were nearly on the brink of destruction. Slowly but steady the Encharthians were destroying Boris's proud army.

,, My king, the Encharthians are attacking from the hills, and they captured our siege and artillery machines'' a scout reported to Boris

,, We are suffering high casualties, we must retreat '' Madras said

,, Boris, we are to weak, we must retreat while we still can '' Alexander advised him

,, Indeed, sound the retreat, the battle is lost '' Boris commanded

,, Retreat, fall back, fall back '' the echoes sound over the battlefield

The black army was in disarray, on the brink of total destruction. Boris order came right in time, the perfect time, and the last chance to pull the army out of there and to retreat before they will suffer total annihilation. As the black army was retreating, the Enchartians were shouting victory as hard as they could. The battle was a complete success for them. So Sofia and James managed to lead their army to victory, proving that they were capable to lead their kingdom. The victory not only stopped the black army, but also destroyed Axel's plans all over again.

But soon, after some time, the Sofia was standing and waiting to know how many casualties were on both sides.

,, My queen, our reports indicate that we suffered 10000 casualties '' Robert said

,, And how many loosed they had '' Sofia asked

,, We approximate that they lost somewhere between 30000 to 35000 soldiers in this battle '' Robert said

,, It's ok, but… '' Sofia said

,, But what my queen, why are you so disappointed '' Robert asked

,, I didn't expected so many losses for us '' Sofia said

,, My queen, we couldn't have avoided casualties, and I say that they are very low '' Robert said

,, Sofia, we did the best we could, and besides, we captured all of their equipment, and supplies, I say that it's a great victory '' James said as he hugged her

,, Indeed, we prevailed where few would '' Tilly said

,, Very well, then I want all the dead to have a properly funeral'' Sofia said

,, Ok, anything else my queen '' Baileywick asked

,, Robert, you will take the rest of the army and take position at the Danube for the final invasion of their kingdom '' Sofia said

,, Very well my queen, we will begin to march tomorrow '' Robert said

,, And Baileywick, make sure that at this week's end, we will have a ball to celebrate our victory '' Sofia continued

,, As you wish my queen '' Baileywick said

,, All right then, the army will leave tomorrow, but I will keep 400 troops, as now we will focus on getting our parents back '' Sofia said

Back in Frankia, Axel received the news of the battle.

,, So, you say that they defeated you that easily '' Axel said

,, Indeed, we were simply crushed '' Alexander responded

,, So many bad things '' Sergio said from behind

,, What do you mean '' Boris asked

,, We lost the trail of the royal family of Encharthia '' Axel responded

,, This is a forsaken day, we are retreating, you lost the royal family '' Alexander responded

,, Anyway, Boris, stay strong, I will soon send you an army and money '' Axel said

,, But please do it as fast as you can, we are now outnumbered and my troops morale is low '' Boris said

,, Don't worry, my help will be there as fast as possible, but until that, stay strong '' Axel said

,, All right, we will talk with you in the morning, good night '' Alexander said and closed the mirror

,, Now what are we going to do '' Sergio asked

,, We will take that amulet, no matter the cost '' Axel said

,, But the royal family escaped us '' Sergio said

,, We will steal it, surely Sofia and James will have a celebration ball at the castle, we will make our move then and steal the amulet '' Axel said

,, But if we steal it, a curse will be put on us '' Sergio replied

,, Not if we use magic, go and get me our special guests, they will help us '' Axel demanded

,, All right then, I hope that this plan of yours will work '' Sergio said

In the final, Sofia and James manage to turn the tables on Axel's master plan again, as they defeated the black army, and her parents were still free. But now, the wrath of Axel will be soon unleashed, as he will not tolerate such a defeat, he will use his new allies to get the grand prize of all, the amulet of Avalor. So this is how the fight has begun, Sofia and James may won a battle, but they haven't won the war. Still, they must be strong, and they must show that their love is much stronger that everything that they will face. So, the first fight against the darkness was won, but they are still many on their way. The battle for Encharthia was one, the battle for the Amulet is about to begin, and all the hope rest on Sofia and James….


	20. Chapter 20 The Broken Hope

**Hi everybody, i am so sorry for being late again but i am running low with the updates thanks to my school projects and everything...**

**But now, i will try to post a chapter on a week, or at least at two weeks**

**Anyway, i want to thank you all for everything and for reading this story**

**Have a good week and good reading :D **

* * *

**Sofia the first**

**Sofia and James more than meets the eye**

**Chapter 20 the Broken Hope**

The enemy was defeated, the mighty black army was destroyed and its remnants were retreating to their homeland. Sofia and James managed to lead their kingdom into one of the brightest victory of their century. The sun was shining again on Encharthia as their army was taking position for the final attack on Boris's doomed kingdom. Thus their prevailed, making Axel's plan to fail again. But, the war was not over yet, as the rising threat continued to exist in Europe. Axel was not going to be stopped that easily, as the royal family of Encharthia was still on the run back in Frankia, and as Axel consolidated his lordship over Frankia.

But Sofia and James love will have to be strong, their inner strength must not fail, and their hope mustn't fade away, for their fight was not done, and it wasn't going to end soon. Their victory was a great one, but, Frankia's army was much stronger than Boris's black army.

But now, Sofia's attention turned now, as now she wanted to bring her parents to the safety of their kingdom. She knew that if Axel will get them, he will use them as tool to make Sofia to accept his demands. But her biggest problem was that her parents haven't responded since the day they escaped the castle, and she feared that they might be in Axel's hands, or worse, they could be dead. But in her hearth, she knew that her parents can't be dead, she just continued to believe that they are safe and that they will be back home soon.

After 3 days since they won the battle, Sofia and James were preparing the celebration that was going to be held in that week. She invited all her friends from royal prep and the three fairies. She wanted to just have a free time and to relax. But she also began to spend more time with James. She wanted to be with him as much as possible because before the battle, she was a little distant towards him, as she was busy to get everything ready for the battle. But now, she had the opportunity to spent time with her love, with her soulmate.

As they were preparing the ball room for the grand celebration, Baileywick came in with a last list.

,, Sofia, James, I brought a list with the last things that need to be done until tomorrow '' Baileywick said as he approached the table where Sofia and James were standing.

,, Thank you Baileywick'' Sofia said as she took the list. ,, So, we almost finished, the decorations are chosen and being put, the fireworks are ready, the castle is cleaned, the invitations are sent, but I think we forgot only one thing '' Sofia said

,, What is it, my love '' James said as he reached her hand and pulled it gently towards him so he can see the list too.

,, We forgot to send the invitation for the friends in the village'' Sofia said

,, Right, we must invite Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda '' James said

,, And Elizabeth, you forgot about her '' Sofia continued

,, As you wish, my queen '' James said as he reached her lips with his.

,, All right then, Baileywick, get ready the last invitations and send them to the village, after that, we are finally done with the preparations '' Sofia said as she stood up

,, Very well then, we have just a last thing to do, we need you to go to the throne room and check the last proclamations I left there, we need you to read them and sign them '' Baileywick said as he took the list

,, Ok, we go now James '' Sofia asked

,, Oh, come on, can we just take a break and return to them later '' James asked as he looked at Sofia

,, James, we have only one more thing to do and after we will be free to do anything you want '' Sofia explained as she stood up

,, As you wish, but I want something in return '' James said

,, And what is it '' Sofia asked

,, A kiss '' James whispered at her ear, pulling her in his arms and kissing her

,, All right, we can kiss for 5 minutes, then we will go, ok? '' Sofia asked

,, Deal '' James responded

While they were enjoying their time together, in Frankia, Axel was thinking about his next move against his enemies.

,, So, they will have the ball this week, all right then, that's the perfect time '' Axel said

,, So, we are just going to walk in and force her to give us the amulet ''Sergio asked

,, Indeed, we will teleport there, enter the castle as guests and then proceed to them and force them to surrender to us '' Axel said

,, But are you strong enough to teleport us there '' Sergio asked

,, I am, I became stronger while I was gone, thanks to my mentor '' Miss Nettle responded

,, Indeed, Miss Nettle's power have increased '' Berthina said

,, Then it's settled, and by the way, what you know about the royal family '' Axel asked

,, Not much, we heard rumors only, that they fled Frankia '' Sergio said

,, Damn it, we screwed with that, now it will be harder to force her to give us the amulet '' Axel said

,, Why would it be '' Sergio asked

,, Because we planned to use false imagines with her parents captured to force us to trade the amulet for them, but if they will make it to Encharthia by the time of the ball, then we will have to use plan b '' Miss Nettle said

,, And plan b is '' Sergio asked

,, We will use magic to get the amulet'' Miss Nettle responded

,, Sergio, don't worry, we won't fail '' Axel said

,, Like Boris didn't failed in Encharthia '' Sergio said

,, That was different'' Axel said

,, Maybe, but you should also began to send supplies and soldiers there, because if we don't do it quickly, Boris and his kingdom will fall'' Sergio said

,, I know, we will begin to send them troops and supplies next week '' Axel said

Back in Encharthia, Sofia and James were finally relieved of royal duties and now were enjoying the free time in the royal garden. They needed to have a moment of peace alone.

,, I love to simply walk and see the beauty of nature '' Sofia said

,, You always did my love '' James said

,, Hey, remember the time when we were coming in the night and simply stared at stars and talked '' Sofia asked

,, That were old good days, but back then I didn't had one thing '' James said

,, What was that '' Sofia asked

,, I didn't had you, back then, I was beginning to understand my feelings for you '' James said

,, I know, I felt the same, but the day I realized that I must fight to have you was the day that we had our snowball fight '' Sofia said

,, Until that day I was trying to erase my feelings for you, but, I couldn't, as they grew as long as we were near each other '' James said

,, I know, but I was scared to tell you about my feelings, as I thought that you wouldn't feel the same and that we wouldn't be friends anymore '' Sofia said

,, I know, I felt the same, but destiny made us to come together '' James said

,, Yea, our fate, our hope, our love '' Sofia said

,, What is it, you became sad '' James asked

,, I was just thinking, we managed to defeat the black army, but if it isn't over '' Sofia asked

,, What do you mean, we destroyed more than a half of their army, and we stuffed light casualties compared to them '' James explained

,, Maybe you are right, uh, never mind '' Sofia said

,, Your majesties, I finally found you, we have news '' Baileywick said as he came closer to them

,, What is it '' Sofia asked

,, We spotted a carriage that is headed on here '' Baileywick said

,, Maybe it's them '' James said

,, Yes, maybe, let's go and see '' Sofia said as all three began to run to the stables. As they arrived there, the carriage landed, and a familiar voice was heard.

,, Sofia, James, Baileywick '' Amber shouted as she went to hug each one of them

,, Amber, mom, dad'' you are finally back Sofia said as she went to hug her parents

,, Indeed, thanks to Hugo '' Roland said as Hugo came from the carriage

,, Well, you managed to escape, good work '' James said as he shake his hand with Hugo

,, Thank you James '' Hugo said

,, Well, it's good to be back, so how it's everything '' Roland asked

,, Come inside, we will explain everything, you also must be tired and hungry '' Sofia said

,, Indeed, a meal would be a great thing '' Miranda said

,, Then let's go '' James said

As they went in the dining room, they began to talk about everything that happened lately.

,, So, how about the black army, what has happened'' Roland asked

,, We annihilated them'' James said

,, We destroyed more than half of their army, and we pushed them back to the border where our armies are tacking position for the invasion of their kingdom, tonight aunt Tilly and sir Bartleby will return with latest news '' Sofia said

,, And how many casualties we had '' Roland asked

,, We had 10000 casualties '' Sofia said

,, 10000 deaths '' Roland asked

,, Yes, they had an army approximatively of 70000 strong, and we had 60000, so we killed approximatively 40000 soldiers, but we lost 10000 ''James explained

,, I see, so many deaths, did they get a proper funeral '' Roland asked

,, I had everything arranged '' Sofia said

,, All right then, it's good '' Roland said as he his face turned dark

,, Rollie, what is it '' Miranda asked

,, Nothing, I was just thinking '' Roland said

,, Dad, I know that you are upset because of the high number of deaths, but we did the best we could, we even captured all their siege equipment, supplies, and artillery machines, all thanks to Sofia's battle plan '' James said

,, I know, I was just sad because of the high numbers, but I know that it couldn't be avoided, so it's ok, you two did great, you saved the kingdom and lead it to victory '' Roland said

,, So you two are practically heroes now '' Amber said

,, Not only us, everyone worked hard for this victory! '' Sofia said as she stood up. ,, This victory is not only because me or James, it's because of everyone, we all saved the kingdom, so we all are its heroes. All fought for it, and some died for it ''Sofia said

,, Sofia, you impress me even more, you are a natural leader '' Miranda said

,, Indeed, you and James will make the perfect queen and king for this kingdom '' Roland said

,, All right then, so, I heard that we are going to have a ball in this week '' Amber asked

,, Yea, I want to celebrate the victory, and everyone deserves some fun, but now we need your approval dad '' Sofia said

,, Sofia, until the week's end, you are still the queen of Encharthia, so you don't need my approval '' Roland said

,, Are you sure '' Sofia asked

,, Very sure '' Roland said

,, All right then, we will have the ball, Amber, you can make it as you want it '' Sofia said

,, Thank you, I will go and get everything ready '' Amber said as she left the room

,, Dad, I want to ask you something '' Sofia said

,, What is it Sofia '' Roland asked

,, Do you have any idea why would Boris want to invade us, giving the risk he had taken '' Sofia said

.. I don't know for sure, maybe he thought that he can defeat us in a quick campaign, and also for territory probably '' Roland explained

,, Yea, but still, he took a great risk in this, he knew that our army is bigger than his, and in the first phase of the invasion he splinted his army into two '' James said

,, I might have an explanation for his invasion '' Hugo said

,, Really, what is it '' Roland asked

,, Axel '' Hugo responded

,, Axel!? '' All said

,, Yes, Axel and Boris have been friends since they were to royal prep, and Axel supported Boris rise to the throne of Bulgaria, he even convinced our father to send money and troops when the revolt began '' Hugo explained

,, Yea, you might be right, giving the fact that Axel's coup and Boris invasion happened in the same time '' James said

,, But why '' Roland asked

,, Axel wanted Sofia, maybe he thought that if he captures you and if his ally invade us Sofia will surrender to him '' James said

,, Probably, giving the fact that he acted that strangely in the last few months '' Hugo said

,, Maybe he wanted power, and that's why he did all of this '' Sofia said

,, Maybe…. Who knows, now we should focus on our problems, and on how to get your parents out of Frankia '' Roland said as he looked at Hugo

,, Indeed '' Hugo replied

As they were discussing, Amber was dealing with the ball. She always enjoyed to host grand balls and celebrations, and she enjoyed to organize them also. As she always wanted a big party, something to impress the guests and to leave them with their mouth opened. So she went to see if Sofia and James managed to prepare the ball as she wanted, but when she began to read the list and to see everything, she went to change many stuff to make the party more in her style.

The next night, everyone was arriving at the ball. Everything was as Amber wanted and everyone were impressed by her decorations. As everyone was arriving, Sofia and James were sitting at a table with their friends Zandar, Desmond and Vivian. Amber and Hugo were greeting the guests and Roland was with Miranda and Robert. Sofia arranged a round table where she can stay with her friends. Sofia needed a free time with her friends, to just talk with them, share the news, and to have fun above all with them all.

But as all were coming at the ball, Axel, Sergio, Berthina and Miss Nettle were sneaking onto the castle. They were to pretend that they are from a friendly kingdom and they would use a fake invitations, curtesy of Berthina spell. They knew that they got one shot to turn the table on Sofia, and they were determined to not miss this last chance before putting Axel's ultimate plan in motion.

Axel was determined to risk everything to get what he wanted. He wanted power, he wanted to rule over Europe as emperor, as the ultimate power in the known world. His ambitions were far simpler than ruling a mighty empire, as his desire was even darker, but his true desires are not known even by his closest friends, Sergio and Alexander.

His carriage entered the citadel, and they went inside the castle using the fake invitations to get in.

As for Sofia, she stood up and went in the far side of the ball room, near the windows. She now wanted to hold a speech for the victory that she achieved

,, Greeting to everyone, I am happy to see that all of you have answered my invitations and came to celebrate with us our great triumph. I am glad to have you all here, all our friends, allies and trade partners. We were invaded by our enemy, the black army of Bulgaria. Seeing these, I rose up our kingdom and stroke our enemy down at the battle of the high bridge, and crushed more than half of their army. This triumph was not achieved only by me, it was achieved by all of us, by our brilliant general, Marshall Robert, by our prince, our soldiers, our brothers and sisters that rose in the defense of our kingdom and it's land. We also moor the dead, as the numbers are very high, 10000 of our brothers left and died proudly for our kingdom and for its freedom. Now, we are preparing for the last offensive that will destroy our enemy and put peace in this region. I wish that all of you will have a great night and that you will enjoy our celebrations. Enjoy the ball '' Sofia said as she was preparing to leave.

But a harsh wind came in the room, and the room became darker, as 5 persons entered the grand ball room.

,, Not so fast, your majesty '' Axel said

,, What is the meaning of this '' Roland demanded as he stood up

,, How dare you come here '' Hugo said also

The panic spread through the room as all persons inside of it left the middle and headed to the corners. James, Amber, Hugo, Roland and Miranda went closer to Sofia. Miranda, Baileywick and the stuff tried to calm everybody.

,, Silence! '' Berthina shouted as she hit the floor with her staff making the room to shake and to get the attention of everybody.

,, We are deeply upset, king Roland '' Axel continued

,, For what '' Roland asked

,, I and my company here were deeply affected to not receive an invitation for the ball '' Berthina said

,, You were not welcomed here '' Merryweather responded as the three faries came in forth

,, We were not welcomed? Oh... what an embarrassing situations, well my friends, we guess we will have to leave '' Berthina said

,, And you will not be offended '' Miranda asked

,, Of course we will not leave, it was a damn joke, we are here for one prize '' Miss Nettle said

,, And what is that '' James asked

,, The amulet of Avalor '' Miss Nettle continued

,, Hell no, I'm not giving up my amulet to the likes of you '' Sofia said

,, I guess you don't have much choice in this situation Sofia '' Axel said

,, If you want to take the amulet, you will have to pass through me first ''James said as he pulled Sofia behind him

,, And me, you are not going to hurt my little sister '' Amber said

,, And me, you are not going to hurt my love '' Hugo said

,, And don't forget about us '' Zandar said as he and Desmond approached them

,, And of course, you can count on the good magic in here '' Flora said

,, The power of friendship and good is no match for you all, now be gone or else you will suffer the consequences '' Sofia said

,, You think that your pathetic friends and fairies can stand against me?! Ha, you're not strong enough to move me, but now, fell the power of the darkness '' Berthina said as she struck the floor with her staff, making everybody in the room to fall of their feet, except for Sofia. Sofia's amulet and ring began to glow powerfully.

,, So, you still are on your feet, now, I will have the amulet'' Berthina said as a black smoke hand was created and went straight for Sofia.

Sofia's Amulet and ring made a shield around her to stop the darkness, put the powers were both immense and it was harder for both Sofia and Berthina to keep up.

,, Let me help, enema-takin '' Miss Nettle said as she gave more power to Berthina's spell

,, No, stop it you fool, you will ruin everything '' Berthina demanded

,, I can't, what is this '' Miss Nettle said

The room was shaking hard, and the vibrations were harder by each second. Soon, a lough noise was heard as a purple light covered the room, after a hard vibration knocked everybody back on the floor.

After the light disappeared, Berthina tried to rose. Sofia was the first to rise from the floor only to see her amulet broken. Only the necklace was still there, the gem itself was broken in 7 pieces.

,, Look what you have done you fool, you broken the amulet '' Berthina said to Nettle as she rose from the ground

,, My….. Amulet… is broken '' Sofia tried to say

,, Shit, now we lost '' Axel said

,, No, I can reforge the amulet from its broken pieces '' Berthina said

,, Good, let's take the remnants of the amulet and leave '' Axel said

,, Sofia, you have only one option now, surrender the amulet or else '' Berthina said as she was approaching her.

,, No, you will not touch her '' James said as he went straight for Berthina to strike her with the sword, but Berthina used a spell that knocked him against the wall.

,, James, no! '' Sofia shouted

,, Give me the amulet girl '' Berthina said as she rose her staff

,, Not so fast '' A voice said as a light magic ball stroke Berthina and pushed her into the nearest wall.

,, Elizabeth, it's that you '' Sofia asked as she rose up

,, Yes, stay behind me Sofia, I will protect you '' Elizabeth said as she rose her white staff

,, You are a witch '' Sofia asked

,, Sort of, I will explain to you later '' Elizabeth said

,, Elizabeth, we meet again at last '' Berthina said

,, It's been a while Berthina, now, be gone '' Elizabeth demanded

,, Not so fast, I am not leaving without the amulet '' Berthina said as she casted a spell. A black lightning was headed right for Elizabeth

,, You can't take me that easily '' Elizabeth said as she launched a white lightning. As both powers collided, the room was glittering with white and black.

Soon, the pieces of the Amulet began to float and to shine again, giving Elizabeth a boost to break the spell of Berthina and to knock her down. But after, the amulet pieces disappeared.

,, What happened, where are the pieces '' Sofia asked

,, They vanished, scattered across the World '' Elizabeth said

,, What, that can't be '' Axel said

,, We lost for now, we must retreat '' Sergio said

,, You may have won this time Elizabeth, but know this, I will get the amulet, and I will come after you '' Berthina said as she and her allies disappeared in a black smoke.

,, Now what are we going to do '' Sofia asked

,, Sofia, don't worry, we will have to find the amulet pieces and to reforge it '' Elizabeth said

,, But now I lost my powers from the amulet, I can't talk with my friends again '' Sofia said

,, Don't worry, you still have those powers inside the ring of Avalor '' Elizabeth said

,, The ring, you are right, it isn't broken '' Sofia said

,, Indeed, and Berthina didn't wanted it either '' Elizabeth responded

,, But how are we going to restore the amulet '' Sofia asked

,, We will search for its pieces using magic, and after, we can reforge it using the ring of Avalor '' Elizabeth explained

,, Then i guess we will go on a hunting adventure '' Sofia said

Now, the amulet of Avalor, the most powerful gem in the known world, is broken, and its pieces are scattered to the winds across the world. Sofia, James and all their friends will have to overcome greater challenges than before. For they have to get back the pieces of the amulet before Axel and his allies get them. The battle may have been won, but the war it's far from over. And so, the hope of all is broken like the amulet, and the morale is low….

* * *

**I have a challange for you also, try to guess who will go with Sofia and James to find the broken pieces of the amulet, i want to hear your reviews, so good luck :D if at least three of you will guess corectly, i will give you an extra chapter about Elizabeth and Berthina's originis **


	21. Chapter 21 A new Power

_**Hey Guys, long time no see...**_

_**Sorry for keeping you so much... i had a writers block and i didn't had many free time to write ...**_

_**But now i will try to post more often, in special to post at least 4 chapters in a month, now that i almost have finished with exams...**_

_**Anyway, hope you will enjoy the new chapter that you long waited**_

_**Thank you for reading this fiction**_

_**Have a nice week, **_

_**Read,Review,Follow :D**_

* * *

_**Sofia the First**_

**_Sofia and James More than meets the eye_**

**_Chapter 21 A new Power_**

The last events changed everything. With the amulet gone, Axel's ambitions have been shattered once again. Berthina knew that the amulet can't be broken; a powerful object like it can't be destroyed. Elizabeth knew that she will now have to lead Sofia and the rest to recover the Amulet's shards and to forge it back

But still Axel will not give up; he now is preparing the invasion of Europe, starting with his neighbors kingdoms. The mighty Frankian army will soon began its long march, but first, Axel wanted to focus on retrieving shards.

,, So, are you saying that we can remake the Amulet '' Sofia asked

,, Indeed, we can do that if we gather all the shards'' Elizabeth said

,, And how many are '' James asked

,, 10 Shards, they will release their power soon and I will be able to trace them and to make a map '' Elizabeth said

,, They will release their power at the same time '' Sofia asked

,, No, only one at a time '' Elizabeth said

,, But how do you know so many things about the amulet, and how is it that you have magical powers '' James asked

,, Well, it's a long story '' Elizabeth answered

,, I would like to hear it '' Sofia said

,, Well, all of us want '' Amber said as she pointed at all the persons in the room. In the room were Sofia, James, Amber, Hugo, Roland, Miranda, Desmond, Zandar, Hildegard and Clio.

,, Well, a hundred of years ago in the Atlantic Ocean, there was a civilization well developed called, the kingdom of Avalor''. The people there were very kind, smart and had very developed technologies and weapons. It was a wonderful place to live. That's the place where I and Berthina were born. We were best friends, we were inseparable. But soon, as we grow and as we began to learn magic, Berthina found a book with a darker magic. She was corrupted by the book and she wanted to gain control over Avalor and to turn everyone in her slaves. She almost succeeded. I fought her, I stood up against her. The battle lasted for days, and as our magic collided, the weather changed, and an unstoppable storm formed and began to sink the island. We hurt each other and our powers were too weak to stop the storm. I felt asleep and the survivors took me to mainland Europe. The magic had another effect, after one year we lost completely the location of Avalor, or where it could have sank. After that, the survivors gave me the Amulet and the ring. I roamed Europe, looking in each kingdom to find a place to call home. I looked for it until I arrived here, in the kingdom of Encharthia. I was welcomed by your great-great Grandfather, James, King Gideon. I became his royal adviser and helped him during the invasions of the Normasis Tribes. As time passed and I began to fully trust him and his wife, Queen Maria, i decided to give the amulet to queen Maria to protect her. I knew about its powers and I wanted to keep them safe. The years passed, and as we faced the invasions and we defeated the enemies, I began to sense a power that I have not felt since I left Avalor. After i gave the amulet, i sense a familiar presence, so i left to find out what that presence was. I went to search for that power and i discovered that Berthina was behind the Norman invasion and that she was commanding the armies. I went to encounter her. The battle was harsh, we gave everything we got, and we became weaker by each moment pass. In the final i used a magic spell called,, StarFall''. This spell casts pink stars of pure magic that strikes the enemy. Berthina used her staff to dodge the stars, but she was hit multiple times and she was stunned. That was the perfect time, and i stroke her down with the staff, toughing her on the ground several meters away. But when i went to give the final blow, she teleported away and i was not sensing her presence anymore in Encharthia. After that i went in the village and spend my life there. But now, she has returned, and if she will not be stopped, the darkness will come over Europe, and everyone will be her slave.

,, What about Axel'' Sofia asked

,, He is a puppet, she is using him. With his help, she can use the armies of Frankia to conquer Europe and to rule her empire. She will surely go after the shards. We will have to stop them, no matter the cost'' Elizabeth explained

,, We will, we will split up and go searching for the shards'' James said

,, I will create a map that will show us the locations of the shards, but it will take some time '' Elizabeth said

,, Then let Cedric help you with that map, and in the mean time we will decide what teams we will make to go after the shards'' James said

,, Absolutely not! I will not allow you to go out there and risk your lives'' Roland said

,, Dad, don't worry, we will be fine '' Sofia said

,, No, Sofia, it's too dangerous '' Roland explained

,, Dad, we are no longer child's, we have to do this, it for our kingdom, we can't allow Berthina to get the shards before us'' James said

,, NO, and that is done, i can't risk to lose you too, and after all, i am the king'' Roland said

,, NO, you forgot that i am the queen until Monday, so you can't stop us'' Sofia said

,, You wish that '' Roland said

,, Enough! '' Elizabeth shouted as she used her magic to raise everyone from the ground. ,, You can't stop them, it is their destiny. I can't promise you that they will be safe and that no harm will come to them, but we can't stay here and just do nothing while Berthina and Axel are already making their move as we speak. I know that it must be hard for you to accept that they have grown, but they fought in a real battle, they fought and killed soldiers and defended their love, their kingdom and their freedom. You should focus on defeating Bulgaria and forcing Boris to accept a peace while we will handle the amulet and Axel'' Elizabeth said

,, I see your point, and i have to admit that you are right, we all have to do what its right in order to protect what we love or the persons we care about. This is for the right cause, so we will have to do everything to secure the peace and to stop your mortal enemy from getting the power'' Roland said

,, Then what are we waiting for, we will do everything in our power to stop Axel and to get back the shards. Who are with me '' James asked

,, I am, after all, it's my amulet'' Sofia responded as she put her hand on James's hand

,, I am too, i can't let my sister and brother to go without me'' Amber said as she put her hand

,, Well, i can't let you guys fight alone '' Hugo said as he followed Amber and put his hand

,, Me too, i can't miss such an adventure'' Zandar said as he put his hand

,, Well, here we go again'' Desmond and Vivian said

,, They won't know what stroke them'' Lucinda, Jade and Ruby said

,, Well, count us in too, this is the best chance to prove myself'' Clio and Hildegard said

,, And you can count on us, after all, we are the only ones that can stop Nettle once and for all '' The three fairies said

,, Then the game it's on. Axel, you don't know what is going to hit you, but you and your team better get ready for us '' James said

,, Well, I, the fairies and Mrs. Cedric will get the map ready while you handle the carriages and everything we'll need for this adventure '' Elizabeth said

,, Sofia and I will get everything ready '' Roland said

,, All right, then let's roll out '' Sofia ordered as everybody went to prepare everything

They knew what fight was coming, and what challenges they will have to overcome. They must face their enemies and they will have to overcome everything in their path. Defeat or surrender is not an option, and in these dark times, hero emerges from the shadows.

They friendship, their trust must be more powerful than the evil forces that are against them, and they will have to overcome every obstacles that will stand between them and their goals.

In Frankia, Axel and his team were not very pleased. Berthina was angry for losing the amulet that simple.

,, I can't believe that happened we broke the amulet '' Axel said

,, Thanks to Miss Nettle '' Sergio said

,, It wasn't my fault, i didn't wanted to broke the amulet'' Miss Nettle said

,, Stop, all of you! It isn't your fault, the magic that we unleashed was strong and combined with Elizabeth's spell, and it was too strong. But we mustn't worry for that, we must march on the shards to collect them and to restore the amulet if we want to accomplish our master plan '' Berthina said

,, Indeed, how is everything, you have prepared the troops for Boris '' Axel asked

,, Yes, the fleet for him will leave tomorrow '' Alexander said

,, All right, and what about the armies that we are preparing for the invasion of Europe '' Axel asked

,, Well, we are mobilizing the army, but it will take at least 4 weeks to be ready for battle '' Sergio said

,, Good, i want those soldiers ready, in the mean time we will go and search for the amulet '' Axel said

,, I will get ready a map, when i will sense a shard i will tell you and we will be on our way there '' Berthina said

,, I will get ready the troops that will accompany us and the supplies that we'll need '' Axel said

,, Troops? '' Sergio asked

,, Indeed, no doubt Sofia and her friends will go after the shards '' Axel explained

,, We must be ready to strike, prepare the troops, we will depart at first light'' Berthina commanded

,, Indeed, and while we will be on our way to gather the shards, Sergio, you will prepare the troops and supplies for Boris. I want them to leave for Bulgaria at first light''

,, Good, you put him in command of those duties. I am sensing a shard, we must prepare to leave '' Berthina said

,, Indeed, where is the shard'' Axel asked

,, In north, Baltic Sea, on the Lonely Island'' Berthina said

,, Good, Alexander, go and prepare the troops and everything we'll need for the expedition '' Axel Commanded

,, Yes, your Majesty '' Alexander said and left

,, I will go and get the map ready '' Berthina said

,, Good, tomorrow at first light we will leave to the Lonely Island'' Axel said

Meanwhile, in Encharthia, everybody was doing the preparation for the great adventure. Sofia was now going to see if Elizabeth has finished the map that is important to them. Knowing that the fate of all Europe hangs in the balance, she is precaution and a bit nervous.

Elizabeth was with the fairies and Cedric in his tower. They were working hard on that map until Elizabeth began to sense the power of a shard. She quickly learned the location of it and put it on the map.

Elizabeth knows more about the amulet than Sofia does and she also knows more about what the amulet can do if it falls into the wrong hands.

**Elizabeth**

_I can't allow Berthina to win; i simply can't afford to lose this race. _

_The prize for this race is the future of Europe and the freedom or slavery of its entire people. _

_If Berthina wins, the world will be covered by darkness for a thousand years or even more. _

_I know that Sofia and James are still so young, that they might not be ready for this task._

,, Elizabeth, we done the map '' Cedric said

,, Good, then i will tell Sofia and we will leave tomorrow for the shards'' Elizabeth said

,, But, it's too dangerous for Sofia and the rest to go, they aren't ready '' Flora said

,, You are never ready, nor when you think you are '' Elizabeth said

,, I see your point, then we will accompany you, in case that miss Nettle shows her face again '' Merrywheather said

,, Good, the map is done '' Sofia said from the door

,, Sofia, i didn't saw you there '' Fauna said

,, I just arrived, so, you finished the map '' Sofia asked

,, Indeed, the location of the first shard is on the lonely Island, to the north on the Baltic Sea '' Elizabeth said

,, Lonely island, that island is abandoned '' Flora said

,, I know '' Elizabeth said

,, Good, then we leave tomorrow at first light, as surely Axel and the rest will be there too'' Sofia said

,, Okay then, go and tell everyone and prepare everything, tomorrow, the race begins '' Elizabeth said

After Sofia informed everybody about the location of the plan she told them to go and rest. She left with James in her room. They were enjoying a free time alone. James was keeping her in his arms and running his hand through her hair.

,, You know, I've been thinking about something ''James said

,, What is it'' Sofia said

,, How you won the battle '' James said

,, Really, you think that now it's the best time to talk about this '' Sofia asked

,, Why not, I didn't got the chance to talk with you so much lately, and in specially when we come to sleep '' James said

,, I know James, it's hard for all of us '' Sofia said as she gave him a small kiss

,, I just want to spend some time with you, that's all, I just want to know that you are in my arms, to feel your skin, to hear your breath, to taste your lips, to simply spent time with you in my arms '' James said

,, Me too, I want to know that you are beside '' Sofia said

,, This fight should approach us more, not make us more distant '' James said

,, James, I am sorry, I really am… but I promise that from now on, we will spend more time together '' Sofia said

,, Sofia, I know how hard this must be for you, the battle, the amulet and everything…. I am sorry too, I should support you too '' James said

Sofia and James spent their time talking and sharing lost memories until they fall asleep.

In the next morning, the sun was shining over Encharthia and everybody in the castle was working.

Soon, Sofia, James, Elizabeth and their allies will leave to find the shards and to restore the amulet before Berthina and Axel can have a chance to get the shards first.

The fate of Europe hangs in this conflict.

Only one will emerge victorious, and if it is the wrong one, the darkness will cover the earth, and chaos will reign supreme.

Berthina's ultimate goal is to rule over the world and to become the most powerful person in the world.

,, So, we are finally ready, everything you wrote me on the list is ready '' Roland said

,, Thank you dad'' Sofia said

,, You know, you still are the queen of Encharthia, so I must obey your commands '' Roland said

,, That's funny, well, in that case, I am transferring my power to you, i pronounce that you are now the king of Encharthia '' Sofia said as she went to hug her father

,, Be careful out there, I can't lose you again, and take care of James too, you know that he is reckless sometimes '' Roland said

,, I will, you take care of our kingdom, and put an end of the war against Boris '' Sofia said

,, Well, this is cute, so can I get a hug from you too '' Miranda asked as she approached them

,, Of course '' Sofia said as she hugged her mother with force. ,, Take care of yourself mom'' Sofia said

,, I will, you too '' Miranda said

,, Well, guess it's time to get ready '' Sofia said

,, Indeed, go and get yourself ready, I will take care of the final details '' Roland said

,, Ok, see you in 10 minutes '' Sofia said as she left the room

,, Well, I am glad that you finally understood that this fight must be theirs '' Elizabeth said as she entered the room with the map

,, Indeed, maybe I was too worried '' Roland said

,, I understand you, I do, but you must admit that they have grown, and that you will have to let them to do this. They are like little birds, one day they will leave their mother and fly to the end of the world '' Elizabeth said

,, Your right, I know that this must be hard for you Rollie, but we must let them do the right thing '' Miranda said

,, Indeed, but what if we come with you to help '' Roland said

,, And who will take care of Boris'' Elizabeth asked. I know that you want to help, but you will by crushing Axel's ally in this region '' Elizabeth explained

,, Ok then, at least we know that you will be there to help them '' Roland said

,, Indeed, by my life or death, I shall protect them, all of them '' Elizabeth said

,, Thank you, we are glad to know this '' Miranda said

,, Where is James, I haven't saw him '' Roland asked

,, He is in the courtyard with Amber and the rest, they are making the final preparations before we leave '' Elizabeth said

,, Good, then let's join them and help them'' Roland said as all left the room

After everything was ready, Sofia and the rest were ready to board the carriages and leave.

,, I want you all listen to me for 2 minutes'' Roland said. I know you all; you are now leaving on a dangerous road, on a road that can be your last. I have faith that you all will accomplish the task at hand and that you will bring back all the shards and stop Axel and his allies. From this moment, you are no longer foolish children, your all have grown, and the world waits. I hope that we will see each other again and that you all be safe and well when that time comes. I wish you safe journey and good luck, because you will need it '' Roland said

,, Thank you, now, we can't waste any more time my friends, we need to leave, it's already a bit late '' Sofia said as everyone boarded the carriages

As they rose in the air, the sky was blue; the sun was shining over the horizon. They were now on their way to the lonely island.

_"Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadows to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight._

_Then world behind and home ahead, we'll wander back and home to bed._

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade, Away shall fade! Away shall fade!"_

After some while, they arrived at the gates of the lonely island. But for their shock Axel and his allies were already there, as they saw carriages and soldiers guarding the island.

Sofia was with James and Elizabeth in their carriage when they saw the soldiers.

,, Well, looks like we will have a long day '' Sofia said

,, I suggest to be stealthy, to not get attention on us, as they are more than us '' James said

,, Indeed, let's land there and decide our next move '' Elizabeth said

As they landed in a remote place, everyone was gearing up to leave and get the shard.

,, So, are we splitting up or stick together '' Amber asked

,, I say that if we split up, we will cover more ground'' Hugo continued

,, Yes, but if we split up we'll be more weak and easy to crush '' James said

,, I say that we should stick together, after all, the path to the shard is that where we saw the soldiers '' Elizabeth said

,, We will go straight and force them to leave us to get to the shard '' Hugo said

,, You think that they will let us to walk by that easily '' James asked

,, Enough, we will pass through them if it's necessary '' Elizabeth said

,, All right, what are we waiting for, let's go '' James said as they all headed towards Alexander and his troops.

Almost 20 troops were standing before them and the road to the shard. As they approached them, Sofia shouted at them:

,, Good morning, how are we'' Sofia asked. I have a proposition, if you would mind me giving 2 minutes, would you consider, stand down now, all of you '' Sofia demanded

,, Well, well, the heroes arrived, but perhaps too late '' Alexander said

,, Not a chance, not stand down, we don't have time for you '' James demanded

,, If it would be that easily '' Alexander said

,, Stop, all of you. Axel must not be allowed to get his hands on the shard '' Desmond said as he went in front. ,, I will engage Alexander ''

,, Are you sure '' Sofia asked

,, Yes, now go '' Desmond said

,, Well, somebody should help you with the soldiers '' Zandar said

,, I don't need help, you go forward, Alexander is mine '' Desmond said

,, Ok, good luck '' Sofia said as they all began to run and the soldiers that were with Alexander followed them.

Desmond and Alexander remained alone. They were watching at the other with hate.

,, You're not good enough to stand before me, this will be easily '' Alexander said as he took his sword

,, Spoken like every coward that want to intimidate the enemy, but now I will show you what I am made of '' Desmond said as he charged at Alexander, jump and struck him.

,, Well, we'll see how is though '' Alexander said as he strike Desmond's sword,

,, You will not prevail'' Desmond said as he paired his sword and stoke him with his leg, pushing Alexander back and making him to fell

The battle between them was harsh. Meanwhile, the rest were running towards the shard as they saw that soldiers are chasing them.

,, We'll, we have company '' Hugo said as he took his sword

,, Indeed'' James responded

,, Leave me with Hildegard, Clio, Amber and Hugo to take care of the soldiers, you three with the fairies go for the amulet '' Zandar said as he charged at the soldiers with Hugo and the girls took their crossbows to shot the soldiers down while Sofia, James, Elizabeth and the fairies continued their road to the shard.

Soon, their reached a hill where Elizabeth sensed the shard, they began to climb it only to find Berthina with Axel and some soldiers digging for the shard.

,, Berthina, stop, I can't allow you to get your hands on that shard '' Elizabeth said

,, We'll, we meet again '' Berthina said as she turned around

,, Looks like Alexander and the soldiers failed to stop you, or all of you '' Axel said as he took his sword

,, You can't stop us, now, give us the shard '' Sofia demanded

,, You have to fight for it '' Axel said as he ordered the soldiers to attack them.

But Sofia took her sword and struck down 4 soldiers, while James killed the last of them. Elizabeth then went to engage Berthina, but she first told Sofia and James to take the shard.

James went to engage Axel while Sofia sneaks out to dig for the shard.

James was trying his best to beat Axel, but he was not an easy opponent like the soldiers he killed. They both hit each other's sword, fell on the ground and been pushed back by the others attack.

,, Let's see James, which kingdom is stronger, Frankia or Encharthia '' Axel said as he went to strike James

,, You are no match for me, I will stop you '' James said as he stopped Axel's sword and began to push him back. Then James used his second sword to make Axel to fall and soon his sword was right above Axel's chest.

,, Ready to surrender'' James asked

,, This can't be happening '' Axel said

,, Guys, I found it, I found the shard '' Sofia said as she was running towards James

,, Sofia, stay there '' James said as Axel step up and threw James away. He went straight for Sofia to take the shard. But James ran and pushed her behind him, stopping Axel, after he trough a punch in him and pushed him back, forcing him to fall on the ground. When Axel fall, Berthina looked to him and she was stroke by Elizabeth's staff and threw beside him.

,, Surrender '' Elizabeth said to her

,, No way, you might have won this battle, but you haven't won the war '' Berthina said as she used a teleportation spell to get her and Axel out of there

,, Where did they go '' James asked

,, They might have returned where Desmond and Alexander are, we need to get there '' Elizabeth said

,, Let's roll, Desmond can be in trouble '' Sofia said

They began to run back to Desmond and the rest of their team. First they found Hugo and the rest.

,, So, did you get the shard '' Hugo asked as they approached them

,, Yes, but no time to talk, Desmond can be in danger, we need to go '' Sofia said

,, Ok, let's go '' Amber said as all began to run back to the carriages

Meanwhile, Desmond and Alexander both fell on the ground. They were giving everything they got to defeat the other.

,, You, you are strong, but not like me '' Alexander said as he tried to rise from the ground

,, Same for you, but this time, I will win '' Desmond said as he stood up, ran towards Alexander and rose the sword to strike his enemy. Alexander raised his sword but as Desmond hit Alexander's sword with his, the sword broke, and the shattered pieces scatter all over the place. Desmond used the opportunity to strike Alexander multiple times before throwing him on the ground. But Berthina with Axel appeared and Berthina used a wind spell to throw Desmond onto a rock wall behind him, making him to fall unconscious.

,, Time to finish him, to avenge Alexander '' Axel said

,, No time for this, Sofia and Elizabeth are coming and we are weak now, we have to leave now '' Berthina said as Axel carried Alexander in the carriage and left the island

Soon Sofia and the rest catch up and went to see how it's Desmond.

,, Desmond, please wake up '' Vivian said as she was keeping his head on her knees

,, He was hit hard, but he will be fine '' Elizabeth said

,, Alexander did this to him '' James asked

,, No, I doubt it, look over here, there are pieces of a broken sword, probably Alexander's sword '' Elizabeth said

,, So you are saying that Desmond defeated Alexander '' Hugo asked

,, Indeed, but probably he was attacked by Berthina and Axel. No time to talk, let's head back to your kingdom '' Elizabeth said

,, All right. James, Hugo, carry Desmond in the carriage, we are leaving '' Sofia said

They soon left the island. The first victory came at a price, Desmond's sacrifice. They know that they will have to encounter Berthina and Axel again many times before this quest will be over. The fate or everything they love on the known earth hangs in the battle. Sofia must now find a way to secure the other shards for the amulet in order to remake it. But what Sofia doesn't know is that in order to remake the amulet a certain sacrifice need to be done. Soon she will find out, and James won't like the sacrifice that they will have to do in order to remake the amulet.

For now, they will enjoy their victory, and begin to search for other shards, as they still have 9 shards to recover. The battle for the first shard is over, the battle for the entire amulet is about to begin. Their fate now hangs on the power of their friendship, trustworthiness and above all love. In this way, a new power emerges in the world….


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Readers,

It has been a long time. I know that maybe some of you are furios on me for not posting for so long. I am deply sorry, and I don't have any excuse for this. But, I intend to make everything ok and to continue the story. For those who are still willing to continue my story, I will ask you to read again chapter 1. I began to rework the chapters as i find them very badly done and I want to make them right.

Also, I am working on a special short story to compensate for the time that has passed since I last posted.

I want to hear from you what do you think about the new chapter 1. So, I wait for your PM or Reviews.

In maximum two weeks all the chapters are going to be replaced and finally, chapter 22 will be finally posted, so there is only a small time left.

I hope that all of you are going to forgive me and wait just a little more for the new chapter.

See you soon :D


End file.
